The Bad Touch
by MasterAkira
Summary: Eiji loves easily. He first explored sex and his feelings with his two best friends. From there he started on a path he would never turn from. That of Bad Touches, and he really does love them. M for YAOI. Bonus Chapter: A Roll in Ze 'ay
1. At First

The Bad Touch by MasterAkira

Chapter 1

Fuji and Oishi

Warnings: YAOI. BoyXBoy Don't like, please don't read. Lemony-lime parts in this chapter. Its rated M for a reason…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. I'm just barrowing them for my own sick pleasures. I'll return them … when I feel like it.

Note: This fits in with my other story, Ochibi, and it's the same timeline. (Ochibi fits in at a later chapter) this takes place in Eiji's third year, at the beginning of the year. This is for Hunny-bunny, so maybe she'll love me still.

The Bad Touch

Like all Bad Touches, Eiji's firsts started out a Good Touch. It started as an innocent brush and a caress or two, between best friends who just happened to be another boy. Who knew a kiss and an embrace would lead to a life of sinfully carnal pleasures? Fuji knew. He was the mastermind behind his, and his friends', sex appeal. Eiji should have known.

But he didn't. Eiji invited the tensai over for studying and all night movie sleepovers. They whispered secrets deep into the night, giggling under the covers. Truth or dare was fun and it was how everything started. Their exploration began as their third year at Seishun Gakuen did.

"Eiji-kun, truth or dare?" Fuji sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wall at its head.

"Ah, Fuji! Truth I guess, it doesn't matter! You're the best at this game!" Kikumaru threw his arms up to the heavens and let gravity pull his body backwards onto his back. He tilted his head back, looking up to glance at electric blue eyes under brown bangs.

Fuji leaned forward, towering over his friend. "Ne, Eiji, don't say that. So, hm," he paused to stroke his chin, "if you had to kiss anyone on the team, who would it be?" Fuji's eyes shut and he laughed at Eiji's delicately furrowed brow.

Eiji glared up and poked the middle of a covered forehead with his pointer finger. "You baka." His glare softened, and he started to chuckle at the suddenly open blue eyes.

"You're the baka." Fuji cut Eiji off with his lips, smothering the redhead gently. The upside-down kiss was soft; Fuji coaxed Eiji's lips to work against his, and then pried into the mouth to tangle their tongues. Fuji stroked deceivingly soft hair and the boy under him moaned.

"Fuji-kun…" Eiji lay, still on his back, panting, as Fuji's mouth released him. Said tensai's fingers outlined his now pink and warmed lips as he crawled to rest next to the other boy.

"Eiji, that was your first kiss, ne?" Fuji's breath tickled over his ear and down his neck.

"Hai, Fuji. Give me another, please?" Slim arms came up to wrap around Fuji's neck, bringing those wondrous lips back to his own.

That was how Eiji's First Bad Touch happened. The Second, Third, Fourth, and so on also went to Fuji. They experimented. Everything but full-out sex. It was their way of relaxing, draining the tension of a long day of tennis and school. It was a fun way to end study sessions (that Fuji hadn't needed in the first place).

"Nya! Fuji, I think I understand now! Thank you!" Eiji put away his English textbook, Fuji had just finished explaining about some odd clause (what the hell was wrong with that language?) and they lounged on the tensai's bed.

"Of course Eiji-chan. Think nothing of it." The brunette opened his eyes to gaze at Eiji. He made a show of wetting his lips with a pink tongue darting out to lick at pinker lips.

Eiji swallowed hard. He knew what those clear blue eyes meant. Fuji always opened his eyes when they were fooling around. His lust was never hidden by soft lids. Fuji started crawling towards him, very feline, and Eiji managed a small smile. Fuji's aggressiveness really turned him on. He lowered himself backwards, in the center of the bed. He put his arms around the other's neck, pulling their mouths together. "Fuji-"

"Shhhhh. Just be quiet." Fuji crushed their lips together, softness moving against each other, tongues entangling, and breath being stolen. It felt too good to reject. One of Fuji's hands stroked Eiji's face, hair, and down his neck. The other slid up along his stomach, under a cotton tee, stroking and rubbing. Eiji moaned into the hot, moist kiss as Fuji deftly unbuttoned his jeans and then the others with a talented hand. The kiss broke so shirts could be clumsily lifted (Eiji) and striped sexily (Fuji) and pants were shed. They took a moment to gaze at each other, so similar in build and shape. Willowy muscled lithe creatures. Both were narrow in the shoulders and even thinner at the hips. Fuji grabbed those slim hips, pulling them to his own, grinding, as his lips captured Eiji's once more.

Eiji pulled back, holding a smirking Fuji off of himself by the scruff of the neck. Topaz blue eyes bore into much darker ones. "Fuji. Nya, I'm serious! Please tell me," he blushed, even naked against Fuji, "are you a virgin?"

The tensai laughed. He raised one eyebrow, but sobered as he watched Eiji's expression. "No, I thought you knew…"

"I thought so." Eiji's blush deepened. "Who?"

"Kunimitsu." Fuji let his head drop, bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh." Eiji started to giggle. "He's cute once you get past the cold glinty-glasses glare! I mean, who doesn't love our strict captain?" Fuji could hear the sarcasm. "Nya Fuji, he's sooo kawaii!"

He was playfully swatted at. "Be nice, you just don't know him!"

"All he does is make us run laps!"

"He is an Adonis Eiji, My demigod." Fuji looked at the redhead. "Now, do you wish to talk about Tezuka or continue?" A slender hand had made its way into Eiji's boxers, grasping his hard length and stroking. His head fell back with a gasp.

"Hoi, Fuji, hoi, this." He could barely stand to speak. Fuji played him like a true master.

"Good." Soft lips ran across tanned skin before moving south, leaving large red marks on the very edge of Eiji's collarbone, where they were almost certain to show peaking from his regulars shirt. The fully zipped jacket would hopefully hide them.

"Ahhhhh! Fuji- ah, that feels good!" Eiji twined his fingers in silky brown hair and Fuji kissed his way down a flat, defined stomach. One hand twisted pointed nipples almost too hard as the other uncapped a tube a lube and coated three fingers. Eiji begged for something- anything, just more. He could barely stand it.

Fuji silently pushed down their offending underwear, freeing them both. Eiji made him so hard. All the thrashing, begging, and moaning was appealing to the tensai. "Ne, you can be on top Eiji-kun." His dark eyes sparkled as he rolled them so their bodies were perfectly aligned, Eiji's weight centered on his own, slim legs parting to drape along the outside of his own. Eiji looked dazed and Fuji sucked a bruised lip into his mouth to nibble on. His slick fingers ran along Eiji's back until they reached their destination and the first was plunged into Eiji. He was so very tight around that slim finger. Hips moved against each other as the younger boy tried to get more inside of him.

"Ah! Mo-more!" Eiji rubbed harder against Fuji's solid body and hard arousal beneath him. He was indulged when two more fingers joined the first. "Fuji!" It was just enough to send his crashing into completion, his mind lost as Fuji came with him, a soft cry all he allowed himself to utter.

His first sex experiences might have been with Fuji, but Eiji knew exactly who he wanted to give his virginity to. Fuji was only second to Oishi. Eiji was determined the later was a soul mate of sorts; they worked perfectly together, as one. He loved the motherly vice captain, and he knew Oishi loved him back, in a way they could not explain.

They studied together, and spent large amounts of time with only each other's company. Eiji did not like to be alone, so what ever time he wasn't in school, at practice, or with Fuji, he spent with Oishi. The other third year didn't mind. He adored the red head, doting on him. He knew all about what Eiji did with Fuji, or any one for that matter, his doubles partner kept nothing from him.

The first time they kissed was at a party of some friend, most of the night long forgotten. A whole gaggle of teens had been playing spin-the-bottle. Oishi's spin had landed on Eiji, and some girl had insisted they be locked in a closet for their kiss. As soon as they were alone Oishi assured Eiji that the whole thing was silly, they didn't have to do anything if he did not wish to.

"Iie, Oishi," Kikumaru blushed deeply, "I'd like to kiss you." His hand flew to his mouth. "I-I-I mean if you don't mind! Nya, Oishi, forget I said anything!" Eiji could have killed himself in embarrassment, but Oishi wrapped two strong arms around him and brought his face close to Eiji's.

"Eiji-kun, kiss me, please." They kissed until the door was pulled open by a curious Inui and then shut by a smirking Fuji.

"Ne, Inui, leave them alone. There's no useful tennis data in there." They could hear the tensai's amusement in his lilted tone. Eiji buried his face in Oishi's broad chest and they snuck home when the coast was clear.

They would kiss after finishing their homework or when Eiji would initiate it. Oishi didn't want to make the adorable acrobatic player feel uncomfortable or like he had been pushed into doing something unwanted. Eiji wanted more, but never pushed Oishi. He knew he was the only boy the dark eyed man liked; he dated so many pretty girls and kissed only Eiji. The redhead felt lucky as it was to be the only male on his partner's radar.

A few days after his questioning of Fuji, he decided to breech the subject. They sat together on Oishi's bed, Eiji on Oishi's lap, lightly trailing kisses along the raven haired boy's throat. Oishi's eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of the lips on his neck, his hands on Eiji's waist, thumbs rubbing circles on exposed skin.

"Ne, Oishi," his face burned up as he nuzzled the smooth neck, "I-I want to have sex with you. I mean, -if you want to! I-" He stopped as a large hand stroked the back of his hair.

Oishi's chest rose and fell as he chuckled. "Of course I want to Eiji. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled as big blue eyes looked at him in awe.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause I'm a boy, or you like someone else, or-" Tears threatened to spill as Eiji sniffled.

"Don't be silly. I like you as a boy." He chuckled again, a little louder. "You'd make a terrible girl."

Eiji smiled and laughed quietly. "Nya, I think you're right." Oishi placed a kiss to his forehead and lips.

"Can we-?"

"Now?" Eiji giggled and slid to the bed next to them. "Sure Shuichiro. If I had known you'd be this egger, I would have asked earlier."

Oishi smiled and pushed the smaller boy backwards. "But the sexual tension will make it all the better." He smiled and Eiji shivered, closing his eyes and reaching out for the man he wanted.

Their first time was slow and deliciously sweet. Oishi took all the time in the world mapping out Eiji's body, making him more than ready, only to start when they were past being over aroused. It had been sweet and loving. Eiji treasured that Oishi had taken such good care of him. It made their bond stronger, even more special.

Between Fuji and Oishi, Eiji reached many new points in his sexuality and his emotional state. They took care of him and he lit up their lives. He was neither's boyfriend, nor a lover. He was just a very close friend to both. He Loved them, sure, but he wasn't in Love with them. No, Eiji was in Love with-

End Note: Ooh, a cliffie!!!! I love cliffies! (But only when I know when I can find out what will happen. Sigh.) Review please; it keeps the perversions in check. Plus, I have at least two (or four or five, maybe) chapters I'm writing, and I can't wait to get them out!


	2. Captain Diva

The Bad Touch

Chapter 2

by MasterAkira

M for YAOI and a LEMON, also AU (this part is pre-cannon, some will be during the series, hence the AU) and I apologize for the OOC. PoT characters are hard to write.

Disclaimer- I still do not own Prince of Tennis- Takeshi Konomi does. I'll return Atobe only on the threat of my yaoi collection being taken away (worst thing ever!).

Note: I'm using anime Atobe for the most part- except his hair is a downy light brown (from the manga). Also- do you realize almost all PoT is shota? They're all in junior high. Echizen is like 12. It only isn't if the ages are changed. That makes everything seem much pervier. But wait- if their both shota, does it still count? Hmm…

Bui- is the sound of 'V' in Japanese- part of 'Victory' (the finger V-sign).

Chapter 2

_He Loved them, sure, but he wasn't In Love with them. No, Eiji was In Love with-_

Atobe. The self-centered Diva of Hyoutei. Eiji was In Love with him; he was even (almost) unashamed of the fact. It made him feel rather sick; the boy was such a stuck-up prick. A very talented prick. But, he had a mouth to die for.

It all started with Atobe's Quest for the prefect date. (He also had to get back at Oshitari. That jerk thought Gakuto was better than Ore-sama! Yuushi would pay!) Atobe had decided to make the tensai jealous. And to make one tensai jealous you needed another. Sadly, Seigaku's tensai was much too slippery for Atobe to be able to sink his perfect, pearly teeth into. The little snot was desperately in love with his stoic captain, Atobe's rival in life, Tezuka. That bastard was too cold for his own good. And Atobe understood Cold. He was a Diva after all.

Still, the King of Hyoutei had convinced Fuji to set him up with the perfect toy. That poor toy happened to be the sweet Eiji, Atobe never saw him coming. Atobe met the redhead for coffee in a posh café and decided he was perfect. Little did he know, the boy with big blue eyes would almost convince him to give up his playboy ways and change him (only in private though,) forever. Little brat.

Kikumaru solved many of Atobe's problems. Gakuto hated him. With a passion, and Yuushi had lapsed into glaring at his captain whenever he had the chance. All Gakuto did was chew him out about how annoying the plebian acrobatic player was. He also got Tezuka off of Atobe's back. He was sick of the Princess (he often referred to Atobe as that in private) hitting on (stalking) his boyfriend. He had threatened to call off their tenuous friendship and swore never to play against him ever again. He was pleased when Atobe began to harass a different Regular.

After meeting for coffee, their first real date went better than well. Then went to a five-star restaurant, the proud boy paying off the staff to give them a curtained off room and serve wine. What did it matter? He was an Atobe, they got what they wanted. He was an ideal customer, habitually bringing large parties to the private rooms and leaving extravagant tips. So they could look past the wandering hands under the table during dessert or when the young Atobe-sama crushed his smaller companion against the wall to grind against and kiss as they retrieved their coats.

That date ended in a steamy, tongue filled kiss as Eiji was bid goodnight on his door step. Eiji dreamt of aristocratic hands and cold blue eyes that night.

The next day a limo pulled up to the front gate of Seishun Gakuen, at the end of tennis practice. Out of the sleek car a preened Atobe immerged and strutted onto the tennis courts. He caught a disapproving brown glare and ignored the scowling Tezuka. He glanced around, searching for a head of burgundy, when the boy who a spurned him, and started this new -thing- came up to him, motioning to be followed.

"Hello, Atobe-kun. What brings you here?" He smiled with out any meaning, almost closed eyes scanning every movement and reaction next to him.

Atobe barely sparred a glance to the genius. "Ore-sama thinks you already know." His voice lowered to a hiss. "You knew. He's-"

"Perfect. Hai, Atobe-kun. Just remember he was mine first. If anything were to happen-" Fuji's smile became a little more real, a bit malicious.

"Of course." Atobe resisted just running off and find Kikumaru himself. He really wasn't up to mind games at the time being. Another plus to the redhead- he was no where near as calculating as the tensai!

Fuji's eyes opened. "He's at the farthest court. Playing doubles with his partner. They are the best together." The comment was sharp, poking at the younger teen.

"Ore-sama shall see." He brushed Fuji off and made his way to the affirmed court, as he walked all the eyes of the Seigaku members were on him. Kikumaru was there, bouncing all over the court, in the air and running across green. His partner complemented every move perfectly. They were synched. It was beautiful to watch for a true tennis captain. They were at a much higher level than any Junior High players should be. It was enthralling, like a well know routine.

Eiji caught sight of Atobe and smiled. He called out to his partner, a V-sign held up. "Bui! Bui! Victory! Hoi, Oishi, let's finish this up!" He cheekily winked at Atobe as they won the practice match in minutes. Momo and Kaidoh never really stood a chance. As the score was called he glomped Oishi, shouting praise to his partner and their opponents. He was the center of the large energy among the team. Atobe's smirk widened. That charismatic ball of energy would be his. All night, during both practices, and school all Atobe could think about was the redhead. He had rushed to Seigaku after ending Hyoutei's practice early. He just couldn't stand it. Eiji finished with his fans and friends and made it over to the proud captain.

"Atobe-san! Did you see a lot of our game? Nya, Momo-chan and Kaidoh-kun needed to work on their doubles. They're not very nice to each." Eiji had glomped Atobe, and blushed when he realized he was practically hanging off the aloof boy. He started to remove his arms and back away, "Gomen Atobe-san-" but a pair of strong arms (in a uniform jacket no less,) wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"Iie Kikumaru-kun. I saw only the very end of your game, but you played very well." Soft lips brushed close to his ear. "Ore-sama came to see you. What are you doing after -this?" He waved one hand around with a small sneer.

Eiji bit his lip. "I don't think I'm doing anything. I was going to see if someone wanted to go for ice cream with me."

"Good. Ore-sama would like to take you. We could go back to my mansion. Ore-sama's chef will make ice cream." Atobe leaned forward and gave Eiji a light, teasing kiss on the lips.

"Hoi! That sounds fun! I just need to shower and change." Eiji was released and stepped an inch back. "I'll try and be quick, ne?" Atobe nodded and Eiji ran off to change. Atobe followed at a more sedate and noble pace.

Tezuka stopped him as he inspected the board with the blocks for Regular selection . "Atobe."

"Tezuka." He didn't take his eyes off the set up.

"In the future, I would prefer that you do not interrupt my practices."

"Ore-sama does not make promises." Atobe crossed his arms and looked at the scowling man next to him.

"…" Tezuka didn't even know what to say to that. Behind his emotionless façade he was seething. Atobe was such a dirty bastard! Atobe said nothing else, a smirk gracing his perfect features. They silence was tense and neither cared to break it.

"Buchou, Atobe? Is everything alright?" Eiji came out of the locker room, in his uniform, finishing twirling his bangs into shape. He smiled, his bags on his shoulder and his hands behind his head.

"Hai. Goodbye Atobe, Kikumaru-kun. Do not forget to finish your homework again Kikumaru." Tezuka nodded to them and walked into the locker room.

Eiji stuck out his tongue at his buchou's back. "Let's go Atobe!"

"Hai." With a hand at the small of Kikumaru's back he steered the boy into his limo. The door closed and the inside of the plush ride darkened considerably. Atobe put up the divider between them and the driver before pulling out his cell phone. He motioned for Eiji to come closer, from the side seat to his lap. "What kind of ice cream would you like?"

Eiji blushed as he wiggled in to a comfortable position on Atobe's lap. A strong hand gently brushing along his spine was distracting. It felt good, even through all of his clothes. "Um," he tried to think of his favorite flavor, "cherry-chocolate-chip!" He nodded, his point gotten across.

Atobe smiled at him. "Ah, it sounds very…sweet." He punched a number into his slim phone and it rang, a voice picked up on the other end. Atobe placed their order with his private chef and turned to the boy on his lap. "Ore-sama is glad you are coming." A roguish tilt of his voice made Eiji swallow hard.

"Hoi! I don't mind. I actually wanted to see you again-" Eiji was silenced by a pair of thin lips capturing his own. The hand that had been stroking him was now under his shirt and he couldn't help but moan into the claiming kiss. His mouth opened gladly for the tongue that came to tangle with his own. Atobe's kisses were different from Fuji's and Oishi's. They burned, like a fire that felt too good to pull his hand from. A few flames had never scared him before. He was kind of a pyro. They reached the Atobe manor still engaged, only breaking apart when the chauffer opened the door and bright sunlight streamed in.

"Kikumaru-kun, welcome to Chez Atobe." Eiji stepped out of the limo to gaze in awe at the billionaire heir's mansion. It was bigger than his school! The place even had its own tennis courts! "Ne, Atobe-kun, this place is…sugoi!"

"Ore-sama is aware of that." He took the redheads hand and led him to the door as the chauffer carried their school things in after them.

They made their way to Atobe's room as Eiji was given a shortened grand tour. The spoiled captain wanted to get to his room, the faster the better. It was all he could do to stop him self from ravishing the innocent boy who meandered in front of him. Although, it did afford him a wondrous view of a tight ass. Hand made ice cream was waiting for them along with a tray of tea in the spacious bed room when the finally made it in (even the condensed tour was very long).

"Tea?" Eiji nodded and Atobe poured two cups as the other examined his canopy bed closely, mumbling to himself. Atobe found (rather annoyingly) he was hard just from the kiss and watching the Seigaku regular. The tea in his hand once more kept him from grinding into the ass that teasingly swayed as his room was explored.

"Arigato, Atobe-kun." Eiji perched on a Louis XIV couch and sipped at the tea, his bowl of ice cream balanced on his knees. Green tea, and not sweetened. Its rich, elegant flavor reminded him of the boy he found himself in the company of. He watched Atobe out of the corner of his eye, who was forgoing his tea for chocolate ice cream. Plain, but delicious. Eiji was enjoying his own, it was some of the best he had ever tasted, and he ate it quickly. "It was very good Atobe-san." As he smiled at the tawny haired boy his breath caught.

Atobe's head was back, his throat working and his eyes closed. He was savoring the chilled delight as it slipped silkily down his throat. "Umm, ah, indeed Kikumaru-kun." His dark icy eyes opened to take in Eiji. The boy's lips were parted and he was practically panting. It was nice to know he still had that effect on people. "Hai?"

"Ah, um," Eiji paused. What had he wanted to say? Oh, yeah, "you can call me Eiji, if you'd like, I mean." He blushed and Atobe chuckled.

"Really? I like that. Eiji-kun." Eiji shivered as his name was purred.

"Hoi?" He moved subconsciously closer to Atobe. Long fingers tilted his chin up and his lips were covered once more. The fingers moved to grasp his hair, pulling almost too hard. He mewed and Atobe stood up, forcing him to do the same or lose the connection. He eagerly did and started to trip as he was walked backwards forcefully. Atobe caught him and they moved smoothly until his ass hit the bed and he tumbled down and away from that breathtaking mouth.

Atobe looked down on the spread-out Eiji. He looked…inviting, to say the least. Bruised, full lips, shallow chest movement, his shirt riding up. He was asking for it. "Eiji-kun, I want to have sex with you." A pale, tennis-calloused hand stroked the lower exposed stomach as he moved to kneel on the bed, straddling the other's hips.

Eiji smiled up at him red lashes skimmed his cheeks. "Hoi, me too." He ground up, surprising Atobe as their crotches rubbed harshly against each other. They both moaned as lips were once more claimed in a fiery kiss. Atobe's deft hands undid uniforms; this would have to be quick, because they were both almost ready to come. There would be other times for languid sexual torture.

Atobe moved down to suck and kiss an attractive neck, leaving angry red marks. Eiji could only moan as he was divested of his sanity and clothes. "Eiji, how could Fuji-kun keep you to his self? You are too beautiful." Eiji was naked on the bed beneath him, whimpering and barely lucid. He was prefect. Atobe kissed his way down a hairless chest, licking nipples and finally taking a slim cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, his fingers starting to prepare the boy, distracting him.

Eiji screamed as a hot, moist mouth engulfed him and a long finger entered him. The double sensation was almost too great. He arched and choked out a warning. "Ato-Atobe, I'm-" the amazing finger was joined by another as the mouth left him. Atobe moved up his body, the fingers still scissoring as third was added.

"Aren't you going to wait for me Eiji-kun?" Atobe's voice was deeper, scratchy and very sexy as it whispered into his ear.

Eiji pushed away at broad shoulders. "Ne, Ato, stop. I'm not a virgin, just take me!" The fingers were harshly pulled from his sensitive body and he let out a sigh of relief. Atobe sat back on his heels and regarded the scene he had set up.

"Eiji, be patient." The redhead was on his back, knees bent and spread, for him. Clear, lust-filled blue eyes sparkled at him, daring, no, begging him to do something. He grabbed his earlier discarded tube of lube and slicked himself up. Eiji's head fell back with a thud.

"Hurry, Ato, please!" Watch Atobe stroke himself was much too much for the redhead.

The sable haired heir chuckled and moved closer to Eiji, placing the heels of those perfect legs on his shoulders. He slammed in with out warning and they both gasped. Eiji was one of the tightest people he had ever been with. It was bliss. Atobe pulled out after a second and thrust deeply back into the boy.

Eiji was amazed how it felt. Atobe felt too big inside his body and it was rather painful when he wasn't moving. He knew he should have let Atobe prepare him more, but the cock in his ass was too good to wait for. He found that the pain, something Fuji and Oishi had spared him from, felt good to him, making the pleasure more intense. "More!" Atobe breathed heavily above him as he angled his hips and drove in even harder. He wouldn't last long like this.

"Eiji, so marvelous." He captured Eiji into a searing kiss and tugged on the erection that had been trapped between them. Eiji screamed into his mouth as he came. It took Atobe only one more thrust into the contracting channel before he came himself, emptying into the warmth of the boy beneath him while screaming said boy's name. They lay there recovering their breath together; Atobe spooned behind Eiji after he pulled a cover on top of them.

"Nya, Ato-kun, I think we should do that again." Eiji smiled contently and snuggled into the warmth behind him.

"Ore-sama agrees. What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

Eiji soon realized he had become Atobe's non-Hyoutei boyfriend. He passed many nights in the arms of the captain. They spent at least a day a week together, spending time in each others' company in or out of bed.

He even got to know the Hyoutei regulars quite well. They hardly left their captain alone. The team trained in Atobe's gym or relaxed in front of a movie in Atobe's private theatre. The sleepy Jiroh was the equivalent to Eiji's Oishi, Shishido and Oshitari like Fuji. They hardly left his side. Atobe dated girls and boys in his school or the children of his parents' acquaintances. Eiji didn't mind, as long as Atobe still called him every night and they got to see each other when they had the chance. Spending time together was fun. Eiji could always make Atobe smile, even if the Captain didn't want to.

Many days, if he could, Atobe would come and pick Eiji up from practice. They could fool around in the limo for awhile if the redhead had homework and couldn't stay the night or just through dinner. If he could stay they almost always had sex. It was during these encounters that Eiji learned some very important things. 1. Atobe's bed was great for tying up. The posts just made everything easier (Eiji refused to admit that he also loved the pink leather handcuffs Atobe gave him for their month anniversary). 2. A tinny bit of pain made everything feel even better. Atobe knew exactly what Eiji wanted. And needed, after awhile. 3. They fit each other.

As Eiji lay in his bed one night, (the first he had been alone in three days) and he was thinking about Atobe whispering dirty endearments in his ear, he knew he truly was in Love. But what would happen when Regionals came around? At least Atobe didn't play doubles.

End Note: Uh, that chapter kinda skipped around a bit… I wasn't always sure where I was going with it. Still, right now it's in set up mode. Yippee! Nya, let me know what you think! Please? I have a feeling 3 is going to take a while…

Chapter 3

"Kikumaru-kun, why are you so surprised?" A smile spread across a wide mouth and a thin, pointed face. "Aren't you feeling Lucky?"

Dun dun dun!


	3. Luck of the Ochibi

The Bad Touch

Chapter 3

By MasterAkira

M for YAOI. More LEMONS. Threesomes too… So if you don't like yaoi, or are too young to be reading this, begone!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does, the Lucky bastard. At least he gave us all these fun bishis…

Note: Nya, I love Sengoku! I don't know why, but he looks like a mini-Schu! (Schuldig from Weiss, my hero) Taichi Dan is back, he is just too cute! Tezuka is jealous and Fuji's almost as much of a whore as sweet little Eiji… Where'd I put Atobe for this one? Sengoku/Taichi is sooo cannon!

----

_"Kikumaru-kun, why are you so surprised?" A smile spread across a wide mouth and a thin, pointed face. "Aren't you feeling Lucky?"_

"Hai, Eiji-san, I'm Lucky, you should be too." Taichi Dan looked up at the redhead with his big doe eyes and a shy smile. Eiji worried his lip with sharp teeth.

"Tai-kun…" How could he say no to that face? Especially when saying no would mean it would be at least another two weeks before he could see that pixie-like face twisted in pleasure. He had already waited to long. "Hoi, I guess-"

"Lucky!" A lanky fire-haired boy shot out of the computer chair he had been slouched in, grabbing the redhead and pulling him into a bruising kiss. But that's not how it started.

----

Eiji was getting ready for bed, his teeth already brushed, when his cell phone rang. A cute pop song blasted from it and he knew his Taichi was calling. With a giggle he picked it up. "Moshi moshi!"

"Eiji-kun?"

"Hoi, Tai-kun! Nya, it's so good to hear from you!" Eiji grinned as he danced around his room.

"Eiji-kun," he could almost hear the blushing on the other end, "would you like to watch me play tomorrow desu? Then, if you wanted, you could come to my house desu." It was the first time Taichi had volunteered a date, Eiji normally planed everything. He was busy third year after all.

"Nya! That sounds like fun Tai-kun! When are you playing?" Eiji sat down on his bed, earning a groan from the lump under the covers. He wrote down the time on a piece of paper next to him on the night stand. "Good night Tai-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." His last statement was purred and Taichi knew he would dream of that voice whispering in his ear. He put the phone down and climbed into his bed, spooning behind the lump.

"Tai-kun? Are you still fooling around with that first year?" A brown head turned to look at him, blue eyes opening to peer into his own.

"Hoi! Are you jealous Shusuke?" Eiji teased his bedmate as a slender hand stroked a muscled thigh under the covers.

"Hai Eiji-kun." His smile widened to something real and roguish. "You should make it up to me."

Eiji giggled. "Nya, you should make it up to me." He bit his lip and stifled more laughter as the brunette nodded and rolled them so he was on top.

"Just remember you asked for it." Fuji swooped down and kissed him hard.

----

Eiji watched the ranking matches at Yamabuki as his little lover made the Regulars as both a player and their manager. He was so proud of the boy, their practices had paid off. Taichi would only be a back up, but his talent was finally recognized. As he watched, the team's fukku-buchou came and stood with him, talking about what a grand thing Dan-kun was. How his team was so lucky to have such a kawaii player. As the matches ended, Eiji bid farewell to the other redhead. "Good bye Kikumaru-kun, but I think will be seeing each other sooner than you think. It just depends on if you're Lucky or not." Sengoku winked as he left to find Taichi on his own.

By the time Eiji did find him, Taichi was changed and waiting for him among a crowd of fans outside the locker room. "Eiji-kun! Did you see?! It was so great desu!" Taichi parted the crowd as he ran and glomped the third year. Arms enveloped him and he nuzzled the chest hiding under a fully zipped Regulars jacket. "Thank you for coming desu!" He looked up at Eiji, his brown eyes beginning to glaze in lust, a pink sheen staining his cheeks.

"Nya, you were so great Tai-kun! You'll be better than me in no time!" He lowered his voice so only the boy could hear. "Tai-kun, thank you for inviting me. You looked so sexy running around on that court all sweaty and kawaii. I just want to take you home now."

Taichi just bit his lip and nodded, panting slightly because of the other's purr. "Hai. J-just let me say bye desu." Taichi left his arms to bid his team farewell and grab his bags. Soon they were on their way to Taichi's house, which was only a few minutes from Yamabuki. The walk was mostly silent, Eiji inquired about Taichi's school work and his team while they held hands. As soon as Taichi's front door was closed behind them (and their shoes off) Eiji crushed the tiny boy to the wall and kissed him senseless.

"Tai-kun, I haven't seen you in forever. Nya! I missed you." Eiji punctuated each word with a kiss along a pointed jaw and chin.

"Hai, hai, me too desu. L-let's just go too my room. Please!" Taichi managed to push Eiji off of him, grabbing their things and running to his room.

"Tai-kun!" Eiji chased after the quick boy, the second they were in his room pinning him to the bed and kissing him once more, his fingers working on undoing his troublesome uniform jacket. Underneath him Taichi moaned and pressed his small hands to Eiji's shoulders, trying to get Eiji to look up. The third presence in the room cleared his throat, alerting the redhead, making Eiji's head shoot up.

"Kikumaru-kun, why are you so surprised?" A smile spread across a wide mouth and a thin, pointed face. "Aren't you feeling Lucky?"

Eiji hadn't known what to say. Sengoku had promptly told him that once he had realized his adorable first year was on the market, he was hooked. And he just had to meet the man responsible for the change. Sengoku had been walking through the local park a few weeks back and had caught sight of Eiji and Taichi Dan walking hand-in-hand smiling. He had cornered the boy the next day, wrenching a confession from the sobbing boy. He had felt bad (and rather Lucky), taking Dan out for ice cream after he had been calmed. Sengoku had decided to court the boy, showering him with love, affection, and lots of mind-shattering sex. Kikumaru needed to be thanked; he had always looked so cute when he saw him on or off the court.

"Sengoku-san-"

Eiji accepted Sengoku's kiss as he was crushed to the bed and the stronger boy pulled back. "Call me Kiyosumi Kikumaru-chan." Sengoku unzipped Eiji's jacket, chuckling as Eiji arched off the bed when his hand accidentally brushed a nipple. "So sensitive?" Sengoku leered, winking at Taichi. "Danny-boy, I think you should finish undressing Kiku-kun here." The older boy climbed off the bed, letting the already naked Taichi take his place and disrobed as the smallest teen exposed inch after inch of tantalizing skin, leaving kisses and nips in the wake of his fingers.

"Sempai, he's ready desu." Taichi straddled Eiji's chest as soon as the third year was naked, licking the delicate shell of his ear. Eiji mewled in pleasure as another set of hands stroked his skin, moving from his ankles up to the insides of his thighs, tracing his hip bones and moving up to the first year's back. The first year moaned in response, grinding down on Eiji's chest.

"Thank you Danny-boy." Sengoku climbed behind them, laying his body so that Taichi was trapped, nearly bent in half, between them. The joking boy's hands were both ensnared beneath him, each hand probing at a different hole. He was pleasantly surprised to find Taichi already lubed and stretched. "Naughty boy. When did you do this?" His fingers jabbed to make their point.

"Ugh, when I changed desu!" The youngest had broken his kiss with the redhead to answer and the room was suddenly filled with Eiji's whimpers as he expressed his pleasure. As good as it felt to be crushed between the two, Taichi wanted something to happen. He felt like exploding. "Sempai! Please!" Taichi shoved back against Sengoku and the ginger haired boy positioned him.

"Kiku-kun, are you ready?" Sengoku thrust his fingers harder against said boys prostate.

"Hoi! More Kiyosumi!" Eiji's head thrashed back and forth on the pillows. Their pleas were indulged as Sengoku sat back, moved Taichi down and got Eiji's hips just right. As the Vice captain thrust into Eiji, the redhead was forced up and Taichi down. Each movement was like one for the three, Sengoku the starting point and Taichi the finial. Eiji rode the waves of pleasure as he was affronted on all sides with mind blowing bliss. They exploded together, lost to the world until the banging of the front door signaled their time was up-- until the next time they could sneak away as three.

----

That wasn't Eiji's first time in a ménage a trois. Like most of Eiji's experiences, Fuji had introduced him to the idea. Eiji hadn't really considered it before the tensai mentioned it in passing. "Eiji-kun, have you ever considered having sex with more than one person at a time? Hn, it sounds like something Atobe might like."

Eiji remembered blushing scarlet. "Fujiko! Iie! Why would I do that?!"

"It's fun." Fuji shrugged and dropped the subject, letting Eiji go back to watching anime on TV and ignoring the tensai playing with his hair.

He should have known Fuji wouldn't have let that experience pass without his direction. About a week later the two had been watching more anime in Fuji's room (he had a killer collection of yaoi of all kinds that Eiji loved) when a quiet knock on the door swung it open. Tezuka stood in the doorframe, his eyes concealed with glinting glasses as he took in the sight of the two lithe boys wrapped around each other in the dark room. Fuji's arms were the only things that kept Eiji from bolting.

"Shusuke." Was all their buchou said, the 'What is this about?' implied. He came into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "Explain. Kikumaru-kun looks petrified."

"Hn, nothing Kunimitsu. Or am I not allowed to invite my closest friends over at the same time?" Fuji's trademark smile was in place and his eyes opened the tinniest bit, slivers of sapphire blue peaking through shaggy bangs.

"Where is Takashi then?" Tezuka crossed his arms. Eiji wished he would be ordered to run laps, only if it meant getting out of the tense atmosphere in the darkened bedroom.

Fuji chose to ignore the rhetorical question, meeting the leveling brown gaze. "Relax Kunimitsu. You are frightening Eiji." The captain didn't respond, only continuing to glare. "Sit down next to us, watch. There's popcorn next to the lamp."

Silently Tezuka sat down, the only large enough space on the floor next to Eiji's legs as three sets of eyes trained on the bright, flickering television screen. The redhead's face matched his hair when he realized he was watching porn with his best friend (a regular activity) and his best friend's boyfriend (who scared him). He wished he could just sneak out. He faked a yawn and brushed Fuji's embrace off with a large stretch. "Nya Fujiko. I should go home soon. I'm tired and I have a bunch of homework to do."

"We don't have school tomorrow."

Fuji stifled a giggle. They were falling into his trap perfectly! "Eiji, Kunimitsu is right. And didn't you finish all of your work before coming over?"

Eiji wanted to die. He couldn't escape! They would outsmart him at every turn! He scratched at the back of his head, laughing to diffuse the situation. "Hoi! I forgot! Gomen Fujiko, Tezuka-buchou. I can leave you guys alone." Eiji made for the door only to be stopped by a smiling Fuji.

"Eiji-kun, where are you going? I thought you were sleeping over? You already asked and all, it would be a shame to go home now." Eiji could feel the electricity flowing through Fuji's slanted eyes. He was frozen.

"Shusuke. Let him go if he wants."

"Quiet Kunimitsu. We're all staying tonight. I have something very fun planned." The brunette's purr scared Eiji more than any number of laps could. "Sit down Eiji. Get on the bed Mitsu-kun." Fuji locked his door before turning off the television, turning on a low light and his speakers, and joining the other two on the bed. "Let's have a threesome!" He giggled at the looks of horror on the others' faces. Silence fell, thick except for the low techno pounding from powerful speakers.

"Fujiko!" Eiji didn't even know what to say. His best friend was outrageous! "Nya, I'm gonna go home." Eiji moved to leave again, this time a hard body glomped him, stopping his progress.

"Eiji, no, you'll stay. I promise, it'll be good. Please Eiji-kun, for me?" Fuji's purr crumpled the redheads resolve, the plea in his ear making him lose sight of his escape. His voice was lower than it should have been and too sexy for his own good. It was the voice that could melt even the extraordinarily frigid Tezuka's resolution. Eiji was hard already. "Kunimitsu is really too good to pass up. Just try, hn?"

"Hoi." Eiji's own voice came out shaky, unsure. He was lost to Fuji, as was their captain. No resistance was proffered when glasses were removed by slim hands and clothes were stripped away. In a daze, started by bright blue eyes, both Tezuka and Eiji gave themselves over, taking orders to please no one but their favorite tensai. Tezuka prepared Eiji as Fuji peppered kisses all over both of them, moving arms and legs to his liking, stroking hard arousals.

"Shusuke—please." the brown haired, brown eyed stoic teen pleaded for his boyfriend to do something. Eiji was rocking against his fingers, mewling, and Fuji was sucking almost too hard on his nipples, one at a time.

Fuji didn't answer, but moved away, a pink tongue laving at bruised lips. He moved behind Eiji, removing calloused fingers and lining himself up. He thrust in and the doubles player screamed in joy. He always forgot how big the tensai was until that hard cock was filling his ass. "Fujiko!" Tezuka moaned at the sight the two effeminate boys made together. Eiji was not to his taste, but seeing them like that appealed to him. To keep from screaming again, Eiji bent down, guided by Fuji's hand, trying to ignore the thrusting from behind him by licking at the hard cock in front of his face. Tezuka moaned and his hands latched onto thick red hair.

"Ki-ku-maru!" Tezuka couldn't believe the tongue pleasuring him. The teasing was beyond intense. Then, when he thought he would just about explode, the boy took pity, taking him all the way down, his throat tight, hot, moist. Fuji's hips rocked them forward, Tezuka thrust up, and Eiji just concentrated on staying in the moment— or it would over take him. Tezuka came first, the hot cum on his tongue bringing Eiji, Fuji following as he thrust as hard as he could into the contracting muscles around him.

They collapsed, Tezuka gaining enough sense to pull both smaller boys onto his chest and the blankets over them all before turning off the light and speakers.

Before he let sleep come him, Eiji whispered to his captain, "Tezuka-buchou, call me Eiji, onegai. I think you're less scary now. But don't tell Fujiko, Nya?"

Tezuka smiled into the dark room, thankful no one could see. "Ten laps tomorrow morning Eiji-kun. Shusuke too."

----

End note- Yay!!! Chapter 3 done before New Years! I would have had it out earlier, but I spent what part of the last two days I had free finishing reading Prince of Tennis manga online, and I finished! Yippee! I think Yukimura is smexy…

Any ways, what did you guys think of 3? What about Tezuka? I think he's fun to write, especially with Fuji. Review please, tell me what you think! (It may speed up the writing process, but I'll be gone for a few days over New Years, so…)

I miss Atobe…

----

Next time—

"_Brilliant Keigo." Ryou deadpanned. "What are you going to do? Tie up your biggest rival and have your way with him? It'll never work-"_

_"Do you disbelieve Ore-sama? That will have to be dealt with." An elegant hand snatched the long ponytail hanging from the back of Ryou's head, pulling the boy backwards and next to the sprawled captain. Smirking lips curled back to harshly whisper a warning. "Ore-sama does as he pleases, if you have not forgotten." Ryou swallowed and nodded. He was released with a sigh._


	4. Surprise!

15

The Bad Touch

By MasterAkira

Chapter 4: Brilliant Atobe

Warning- M for YAOI. Some dubious consent too. And dirty words.

Disclaimer- I really do not own Prince of Tennis. I own volumes 17 & 18 and some playing cards, but that's all. (The Atobe/Tezuka volumes!) I wish I did. There would be less tennis and more Hyoutei. All royalties go to Takeshi Konomi and Viz Media.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy. And I'm easily distracted. It makes me type things slowly. The rest will be slow like this, I'm in a play and it consumes time like a black hole.

----

Chapter 4

_"Brilliant Keigo." Ryou deadpanned. "What are you going to do? Tie up your biggest rival and have your way with him? It'll never work-"_

_"Do you disbelieve Ore-sama? That will have to be dealt with." An elegant hand snatched the long ponytail hanging from the back of Ryou's head, pulling the boy backwards and next to the sprawled captain. Smirking lips curled back to harshly whisper a warning. "Ore-sama does as he pleases, if you have not forgotten." Ryou swallowed and nodded. He was released with a sigh._

"Keigo, threatening Shishido will not get you anywhere." Yuushi Oshitari put the book he had been reading in his lap. His captain glared at him when he reached up to stretch, his body arching.

"Neither of you has any right to presume to tell Ore-sama what to do." Atobe slid from his outrageously large bed to the push Persian carpet spread beneath it. He straightened his clothes before nudging Jiroh gently on the shoulder. "Jiroh, come swimming with Ore-sama."

The rust haired boy yawned and blinked sleepily up at Atobe. "Hai, Keigo." He rubbed his eyes and glided to a precarious standing position, graceful even when barely awake.

"Kabaji, come." Atobe ordered as he stepped behind a painted silk screen to change into a Speedo. Jiroh followed.

"Usu." Kabaji stood slowly, lumbering to the attached bathroom to change. By the time he came out Yuushi and Ryou had changed, and Jiroh was leaning on Atobe for support as he slumbered. The tiniest smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Hyoutei wasn't all cold, they took care of their members, even if it was just waiting to all go down to the pool together.

Atobe had invited his closest friends over to 'occupy Ore-sama' until his toy arrived. They didn't really mind. Ryou, Yuushi, Jiroh, and Kabaji often haunted Atobe's abode, whether they were invited or not. Eiji found them like that, in the pool when he came over. Practice had ended early and he was going to surprise his boyfriend.

"Ato! Ato! Nya, I'm here ear-" An exuberant Eiji skipped into the pool, room (a maid had pointed him in the right direction) and froze when he entered and caught sight of a pool full of wet bishis. Atobe stood in the middle of the pool, smiling as he rested one hand on a floating raft, with a slumbering Jiroh on it. Oshitari was smirking as he pushed wet hair from his eyes and Shishido scowled with his arms crossed. Kabaji was in a separate pool, one made to simulate laps with out having to turn when the swimmer reached the end of the pool.

"Eiji-chan, why don't you join us? Ore-sama has a bathing suit for you in the chest." His aristocratic hand extended a finger to point at a tastefully carved chest in the corner.

"Nya, Ato! I don't want to get my hair wet!" Eiji pouted.

"Hn, hair dries." Shishido sneered, his own wet hair running down his back in a river of brown-black silk.

Eiji's big blue eyes looked hurt and Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama wishes it." He closed his eyes, his hand coming up (dripping wet, so he didn't touch his face) and gracefully curling into position in front of him. "Eiji."

"Hoi?" Eiji timidly looked down, moistening his lips nervously.

A snap echoed through the room loudly. "Change."

"Hai." Dejectedly, Eiji disappeared for a second, returning with his uniform bundled under one arm, in the embarrassingly tight swim suit Atobe had bought for him. His name was even embroidered on the inside.

Atobe smiled. "Much better." Eiji got in the pool, wetting his whole body before surfacing and wiping the water back off his face. "Come to Ore-sama." Eiji reached the outreached arms of his lover, letting himself be pulled into a fierce kiss, showing all in the room exactly who Eiji belonged to. He responded, melting into Atobe's chest when he was released.

Eiji gazed up at Atobe, taking in the boy, dripping wet, his hair darkened to a grayish brown. "Nya, you look really hot Ato." Eiji leaned up for another kiss, forgetting the others in the room around them.

Jiroh woke up because somebody moaned. It sounded like Ryou. He shot straight up, managing to not fall off his raft, only to rub his eyes. Keigo was making out with a redhead! He rubbed harder, that couldn't be Gakuto! Atobe couldn't stand him. Wait. That was Kikumaru! The Seigaku doubles player who had replaced him! "Oi, Keigo! That's so hot! Now I understand!" Jiroh giggled as Eiji yanked himself from Atobe, blushing bright red.

"You made them stop!" Shishido groaned. He was as red as Eiji and he charged Jiroh, flipping the raft and sending the sleepy boy under the water. He pulled Shishido under with him, starting an all out war. Amidst the sprays of water, laughs, and screams Atobe and Eiji paired up, wining against the other Hyoutei players (Kabaji had just kept swimming laps the whole time. It would have been quite unfair if he'd of joined in). Atobe claimed their right to the spoils (no one was sure what Atobe meant, including his boyfriend) and Eiji stuck his tongue at a still blushing Shishido.

"Keigo, that was super fun! You should have Kikumaru-chan over more." Jiroh called from across the pool, grinning as he yawn and leaned against Oshitari, whose back was supported by the edge of the pool as he sat on the pool's steps.

"Eiji-kun is over often." Atobe smirked. "You just aren't here."

"Then invite me! Come on, Keigo!"

Eiji watched the banter, taking in Atobe's closest friends as they lounged in the artificially warm water. They were all rather hot (Kabaji was included in the cute category). Oshitari was sex on legs, especially all wet and pensive, his fake glasses left in the bedroom. Shishido was hot in a moody, rebel way, his hair begging to be tugged. Jiroh was too cute for words. Eiji smiled to himself, calling out as he grabbed his clothes and a towel that he was going to take a shower in Atobe's private bathroom.

When he was gone Jiroh got his own towel, planning on bothering the visitor now that he was awake and wired. "He can help Keigo!" Jiroh flashed a huge grin. "Plus he's kawaii!!"

"Help?" Shishido also climbed out, not trusting Jiroh alone with the cute red head.

"He can be the bait! Sugoi! It's a great idea!" Jiroh rinsed himself off in the beach shower next to the pool before toweling off and running of to his captain's room in the blink of an eye, the brunette only steps behind.

----

Eiji was in Atobe's shower (his favorite part of his boyfriend's room, except for the bed) when the door burst open and two of Hyoutei's best players came in. Eiji eeked and covered himself as best as he could behind the glass door.

"Hi! How are you? Whatca doing? Do you like chocolate? Have you seen the new Gackt video? How long are you staying? Do you…?...?" Jiroh's barrage of questions was so fast Eiji caught barely half of it.

"What?" Shishido frowned harder. "Shut up sleepy." Jiroh stuck out his tongue but stopped his loud talking.

"Nya, Jiroh-san, Shishido-san, um, can you let me finish up in here? I'll be right out!" Eiji burned with a blush under the shower's stream of water as he tried to cover himself while they were in the bathroom with him.

"Hai!" Jiroh left the steamy bathroom with a grumbling Shishido reluctantly behind him. Eiji quickly finished up and exited the bathroom, toweling his hair and covered in a silk robe (Atobe kept a robe in his closet for each member of his team, Eiji, Tezuka, and Fuji; the last two still refusing to use them when they visited) and sat down on the bed next to Jiroh and the scowling (and still blushing) Ryou, both of whom had stopped talking.

"Nya, Ato has the best shower." Eiji flopped backwards, ignoring the heated stares he was receiving.

"He has the best everything." A twitch in Shishido's hand developed from resisting the urge to just push open that silk just the tiniest bit more…

"Hoi, he does." Eiji cracked one eye open to take in the other two tennis players. "What were you talking about before I came?"

Shishido opened his mouth to tell the tempting minx of a redhead just what it had been when the rest of their party burst in though the large double doors that served as an entrance to Atobe's sanctuary. "They were talking about a proposition of sorts your tensai sent me." Atobe strode into the large room and stopped at the edge of his bed, running the palm of a graceful hand along Eiji's exposed creamy thigh. In the other hand he held a plastic DVD case and a card. Eiji sat up and took both of them.

The jewel case only read T/F/E 1 in big black letters. The card's front was a photo of three cacti and a tennis ball on a window sill, one of Fuji's favorite recent pictures. The inside had small neat kanji. 'Atobe, let's see what you can do.' It wasn't signed, but Eiji recognized the hand writing. "What is the DVD of?"

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama will show you. We were very surprised to watch this. It seems your Captain and tensai were underestimated. Ore-sama assumes Fuji must have known and sought to change that." Atobe handed the case to Oshitari who turned on the flat plasma TV, over the marble fireplace, and the corresponding entertainment system. The shinny disc was slipped into a slim player and the tensai turned the power on. The large screen came to life, showing the smiling face of a different tensai.

"Hello Atobe, I was stumbling through my archives and thought this might interest you." Fuji's bright face faded away to a room cast in shadow, moans coming from the lower half of the screen. Everything came into focus and Eiji was able to place the room. And the people on the screen. It was Fuji's bedroom, the blue eyed boy was on all fours, Eiji under him, back arched, and Tezuka was at his back. The captain was with out his glasses, panting as he thrust the slim body beneath him into the slimmer body below Fuji. The audio was only their harsh pants and barely comprehensible filth that spilled from the two brunettes' mouths.

Eiji was pale, his mouth open in shock, floundering in his amazement. "He sent you this?!" A decorous snap called for the show to end. Eiji looked from the frozen screen to his lover and back again, mouthing words, but not finding anything to say. Fuji had made a video of them and sent it to his lover! Did Tezuka know? Now half of the Hyoutei regulars had seen him fucking his tensai and the bubbly half of the nationally ranked golden pair. At the same time. It couldn't get out. Eiji straitened like a rod, clinging to Atobe's arm. "You can't let this get out. For buchou! Please Atobe, please. It'll ruin him. Fuji doesn't care and they already think I'm a whore, but not Tezuka-buchou. He's worked so hard." Eiji slumped, tears sliding down his crushed face.

"Eiji-kun, Ore-sama will not spread the indiscretions of your captain to anyone else, nor will anyone who has seen this film." Atobe's fingers worked into Eiji's hair, stroking and smoothing it.

Jiroh moved to the end of the bed, slipping his arms around the redhead's thin waist and laying his head in the boy's lap. "Hm, Kikumaru-chan, don't worry. No one is going to tell about your buchou. He's hot when he's not all glinty and mean." Jiroh yawned and rubbed his head in the warm lap, getting comfortable to nap.

Eiji sniffled, Atobe rubbing away his tears, and pulling the sweet face up to him. "Ore-sama enjoyed the video. That was the point. After that ménage a trois there is a shorter one of you and that delectable boy having sex in a classroom. That one was even more pleasurable to watch." Atobe kissed Eiji lightly on the lips before releasing him and sat on the bed next to him. When all present were sitting with him (or sleeping in Jiroh's case) he laid out his plan. Ore-sama had used his wondrous prowess to come up with a brilliant plan during his pretty darling's fit over that stupid captain of his. They would make their own video. All they needed was Tezuka.

----

"Inui-kun, do you have a floor plan for the clubroom nya?" Eiji had come home from Atobe's with a mission and a rather sore ass. The mission he could do something about.

"Indeed. May I inquire why you need it?" Inui's watched the bouncing bundle of red hair as bounced around on the court next to him. They were supposed to be doing warm ups. If Tezuka caught them talking it would mean laps.

"Hoi, hoi! I'm building a model of the tennis courts and I want everything to be perfect!" Eiji giggled, now trying to see how high he could jump straight up into the air.

"Interesting." A little black notebook came out and was furiously scribbled into.

"Nya, thanks Inui-kun! E-mail it to me please!" Eiji ran away from the data player, shouting over his shoulder as he left. Inui get wrote faster.

----

A week after the showing (Eiji refused to talk to Fuji for three days without telling him why) Eiji happily pranced around the first court as Oishi lobed balls at his head. He was working on a special move. Fuji was watching, whispering to the side with Inui, their heads bent over one of those black books. Tezuka shouted and the whole team gathered at the open space in front of the club house. Practice was discussed and they were dismissed.

"Hoi, hoi! Tezuka-buchou, matte!" Eiji shook his hands above his head. Tezuka tensed and turned to speak with the rambunctious boy.

"Hai?"

"Um, buchou, would you maybe stay a bit to help me practice a serve I've been working on, nya?" Eiji grinned up at the frozen face. Tezuka had to say yes. Or he'd tell Fuji (they had made up). It seemed Fuji was very creative when it came to punishing the taller boy.

The unemotional face didn't give anything away as Tezuka gave an inner sigh and nodded. "Nya, thank you Tezuka-buchou! I've seen you do it, so I knew you'd help. You're the best buchou ever!" Eiji skipped to the closest court, holding the door for Tezuka as he followed at a measured walk. Tezuka was pestered with questions as Eiji practiced (and missed by the tinniest bit) for almost an hour when Eiji suddenly became serious and nailed the serve in one shot. "Oh, nya, that was sooo easy! Hoi, hoi, I got it now buchou! Thank you!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Are you doing anything after this? I'll take you for something to eat, or ice cream, nya, as a thank-you!" Eiji grinned at his captain as he started for the club room.

"Hn." Tezuka didn't really want to, he was supposed to meet Fuji and Inui for a project they were working on together, but it was already essentially done. He followed again, just wishing he was home. He really wanted a nap after dealing with Eiji's squeals for a concentrated amount of time. They made it into the club room without Eiji glomping anything and Tezuka repressed a sigh of relief. He was looking forward to a hot shower. He got so tense worrying over his team.

By the time the serious teen got into the club room and had tied a towel around his waist he could hear Eiji already in the midst of showering, his voice carrying as he hummed some j-pop song. He went to his usual shower and turned it on, adjusting the spray to something steamy before placing his glasses on a shelf and stepping under the heavy downpour, washing away sweat and tension. He only heard the water running over his ears when arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a small nose nuzzled his back. He nearly eeped (however un-buchou like that was, it was true) and froze when hands stroked his abs, brushing the top of his towel. It didn't feel like Fuji, and against his will sparks shot up his spine, his groin began to tighten. "Kikumaru-kun, what are you doing?" He was proud his voice didn't break.

"Nya, Tezuka-buchou, would you kiss me?" Eiji let go of his captain, slinking to the brunette's front, his hands still stroking hard flesh, his pink lips in a pout. New hands caressed his back and Tezuka knew that wasn't Fuji either.

"Hai, Kunimitsu, you should kiss the boy. Ore-sama would enjoy seeing that." A strong body pressed itself against Tezuka's back. A wet bare chest pressed to an equally wet naked back. The only things separating the two were two small towels around their waists.

"I don't think I should."

"Please buchou?"

"This is not the time for this."

"Ore-sama demands a kiss given to Eiji Kunimitsu."

"Hoi, listen to him buchou, he's good at this." The redhead draped himself across the stoic boy's front, arching up to meet his lips. Atobe watched with a smirk.

"Kikumaru-kun…" he gave into to what his body was screaming for, ignoring everything his mind told him. They shouldn't be doing this. He could only just stand Eiji. He grasped damp hair, eating at the mouth that parted for him. This kiss was better than he could have believed. They had never kissed before. Fuji never told them to. As Eiji's tongue tangled with his he understood why they might have never been instructed to do so, it had to be addicting. Kissing the redhead was heaven. Tezuka crushed the lithe boy to him and intensely pressed their mouths together. All he received was moans for in front of him and groans from behind.

"Enough, Eiji, Ore-sama wishes to kiss Kunimitsu." Eiji nipped one last time at reddened lips before sliding out of his captain's arms. He peppered the skin he faced with nips and licks as he sunk to his knees. Tezuka's face was turned so Atobe could steal his breath with a forceful kiss. The diva forced their mouths together, distracting Tezuka as nimble fingers undid all the towels. Tezuka struggled to cover himself before he gave into his lust and Atobe's ego.

"Ato-" Eiji panted as he watched the two captains make out. He felt as if he might come just from seeing that. He was snapped out of his daze as an elegant hand threaded into his hair and pushed his face towards a new goal. He knew what was expected of him, opening his bruised lips to engulf Tezuka's arousal.

Tezuka thought he was going to implode. Atobe, his rival and friend, was rubbing an aching arousal against his ass, kissing him until he submitted to the forceful mouth. Kikumaru, his lover's best friend, was on his knees, tight throat working around his own rock hard cock. It would at least be a sweet death. When he thought he could last no longer, a finger probed at the starburst of his ass, sliding the tip in, and he came hard, down that sweet mouth. He barely felt Eiji swallowing around him or heard Atobe's chuckle as the whole finger went in. "Kami…" Tezuka could barely stand up, letting himself be positioned by skilled hands.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, did you enjoy that? Ore-sama promises that what comes next will be even better." Atobe pushed his damp hair back from his face, letting his lips trace broad shoulder blades. He had waited for this moment for so long and finally the stoic Tezuka was at his mercy. His Eiji had stood up, caressing Tezuka, coaxing him back to arousal. Atobe had gotten three fingers in the taller boy, the steam from the forgotten shower curling around them.

"Hai." Tezuka had regained some control (only to lose more to Eiji's fingers, something that always happened around the redhead in bed), and he had managed to pin Eiji to the wall, bracing himself between the fingers on his cock and the ones in his ass. "Please Keigo, just finish. I cannot stand much more." He rocked back to illustrate his point.

"As you wish dear Kunimitsu, just answer ore-sama this. Have you ever been taken before?" Atobe pulled his hand away, instead licking his way across a strong jaw.

"H-hai. Once." Tezuka hung his head. He had enjoyed it that time too. He never could refuse Fuji's whims.

Eiji giggled. Tezuka was flushed all the way down to his chest and flat pebbled nipples. He leaned down and took one between his teeth, talking around it. "Tezuka-buchou, don't worry, Ato is very good at this. Better than Fuji." Of course he knew about that time, but Tezuka felt his face blush harder.

"Ore-sama is the best at everything." With that Atobe lined himself up with Tezuka's ass, parting taunt cheeks and eased inside, garnering a groan from all present. Tezuka's head rolled back to lean against Atobe's shoulder. "Eiji, wrap your legs around Tezuka." Eiji was pinned tighter to the wall, Tezuka's cock pushed into his scarcely prepared ass, slick with slippery pre-come. An electric stock passed from Atobe to Eiji and they knew the movement to carry instinctively. Atobe would thrust his hips, driving into Tezuka and forcing his into Eiji just as hard. A motion was established, hard and fast, punctuated by moans and screams. They surged closer to the pinnacle of pleasure together, a writhing tangle of bodies. Eiji wailed in gratification as a large hand stroked his erection and another twisted his nipples in turn. Tezuka was the first to come, his mouth opened in a soundless yell, as he poured into Eiji and tightened beautifully around Atobe. The pair of lovers followed, the others name on each tongue. Tezuka felt the world slipping away from him as he watched Eiji's elfin face contort in pleasure.

----

Tezuka woke and found his glasses already perched across the bridge of his nose. That was comforting. What was uncomforting was that he was damp, naked, on his back on one of the club room's benches, his lower back hurt, and he could hear Hyoutei's Atobe sitting on another bench, Eiji on his lap…purring. "Keigo. What was that about?" He used his buchou voice, but it had no force because he was naked and tired. And on his back, just thoroughly fucked.

Atobe smirked at him, a change from the smile he had been bestowing on Eiji, and came to tower over his prone from. Tezuka blushed as he took in the other's immodestly at their nudity. "Kunimitsu, do not question ore-sama." Atobe tapped his lips with his forefinger, and then placed the finger on the other's lips. "Suck. We are far from finished." Atobe closed his eyes as Tezuka did as he was told. His breath quickened, and he removed the glasses and placed them out of harms way.

Eiji watched as his boyfriend pushed strong thighs to a wide chest and drove himself into that welcoming heat once more, this time slow and gentle, drawing out the pleasure that had been rushed before. Atobe worked on leaving dark hickeys on perfect skin as his hips lazily surged forward. The redhead couldn't help but stroke his own hard erection as Atobe leaned down and whispered into Tezuka's ear. "You look so beautiful with ore-sama's cock up your ass." They came with those words, Eiji finishing himself off a moment later.

They cleaned themselves up in silence, showering the sweat and evidence of their elicit activities off with out touching, re-donning uniforms with sad looks as toned skin was covered up. Tezuka prepared to leave and lock up for the night when he looked to Atobe. "Do not let this affect our up coming match."

Atobe raised one eyebrow. "Ore-sama would never do that." He put an arm around Eiji and they walked off, leaving Tezuka to lock the door alone. As they climbed into the waiting limo, Eiji latched onto the tawny haired boy.

"Nya, Ato, that was fun." He curled into the diva's side, leaning into the hand stroking his still damp hair. He was exhausted and they were going back to the mansion to edit the film they had just starred in, hoping to finish it for the morning.

"It was. Ore-sama is pleased."

----

Tezuka walked home in a daze. He had been awed by prowess (as stupid as he admitted that sounded). He knew he should go to Inui's, but that could wait. He needed to clear his head and come up with something to tell his tensai boyfriend.

Tezuka didn't notice his shadows. Fuji was rather disappointed. They quit following their captain a few blocks from the school, Inui had to stop and finish his notes. They sat down on a park bench, Inui hunched over his notebook, Kaidoh blushing, and Fuji smiling serenely. They had hidden in the locker room during the first bout of sex, waiting behind the building for the second, peering in through a window. Fuji had loved seeing his boyfriend fucked, Inui was amazed at all the data he had gathered, and Kaidoh was shocked by what he had seen his sacred buchou just do.

Fuji turned to the second year sitting next to him on the bench. He was blushing and had refused to make eye contact since the show had begun. "Kaidoh-kun, Inui and I can help you with that." The innocent smile and closed eyes never prepared Kaidoh for the moment Fuji-sempai would reach down into his lap and squeeze his erection through his shorts.

An excited hiss came from the lanky boy. "H-hai, Fuji-sempai, if you want to." He closed his eyes. If Tezuka-buchou could handle two, than so could he.

----

Endnote- Wow, that was longer than I planned. Threesomes are hard to write, but I had to do an Atobe/Tezuka/Eiji one. Just had to. The fangirl in me demanded it. I think this sets up for the plot. If there is one. I don't really know… Review if you like, tell me if you liked it! Please?

----

Chapter 5

"_I hate you!" Tears streamed down an elfin face. "I hate you! How could you have done that? You knew! You hurt him! I-I-I- don't ever want to see you again! What about my team?!" He could not stop the sobs coming from him. They won, but at what cost? Tezuka was leaving them. "I hate you." His voice was so hoarse it came out as barely a whisper, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Atobe moved to take his lover in his arms but the sharp words stopped him._

_"Ore-sama is sorry it came to that." His dark slate eyes shimmered with unshed tears, elicited by the sad heap in front of him. It was his fault. Clenching his fists he turned and left, leaving Eiji alone._


	5. Camp is Fun for All

BT Ch

The Bad Touch Ch. 5

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, not for young children (or anyone really), language (maybe), strong sexual themes and other stuff of that ilk. Angst. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I am not making any money off of this. Kinda wish I was…

Author's Note: I am assuming four days pass between the time the Junior Sectional Camp begins and the day Tezuka arrives back from Germany. If I'm wrong…sorry, what's done is done. OOCness in this chapter, I guess. It took months to write. Glad to be back into the swing of things! Enjoy! Review if you like it (please?)!

--

_"I hate you!" Tears streamed down an elfin face. "I hate you! How could you have done that? You knew! You hurt him! I-I-I- don't ever want to see you again! What about my team?!" He could not stop the sobs coming from him. They won, but at what cost? Tezuka was leaving them. "I hate you." His voice was so hoarse it came out as barely a whisper, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Atobe moved to take his lover in his arms but the sharp words stopped him._

_"Ore-sama is sorry it came to that." His dark slate eyes shimmered with unshed tears, elicited by the sad heap in front of him. It was his fault. Clenching his fists he turned and left, leaving Eiji alone._

_--_

They had won. So what? Oishi's uncle had told them he was too injured to play; their idolized captain would be sent to Germany to recover. They had to say good bye to the teen that had held them together, leading them as far as they had come. Seigaku would win the Nationals for Tezuka Kunimitsu. At the least they had to win in his honor.

They won against Rikkai Dai; they were going to Nationals, in their captain's name. Everyone knew it. Seigaku was they only team to send all of their regulars to the Junior Selectional Camp for the Invitational American matchs. During the loss of their captain, Eiji had been avoiding Oishi and Fuji, felling guilty about the fateful Hyoutei match. It wasn't his fault, but still he couldn't shake the feeling both proud boys had something to prove. He had essentially broken his relationship off with Atobe and isolated himself from his friends. All he did was sulk and practice. He was excelling in his tennis form. His team was worried and Fuji cornered him the night before they left for the camp.

Eiji was alone, his family out, as he packed. He hummed halfheartedly to a song on the radio and he jumped in the air as arms wrapped around his waist. A high pitched voice whispered sensuously in his ear. "Eiji-kun, you've been avoiding me."

Eiji tried not to panic, but sheer terror laced his voice. "Nya, Fujiko, I've just been busy. W-why would I avoid you?"

"Because you don't want to talk about Atobe." Fuji's smile could be heard in his voice, he turned Eiji around to face him, noticing a cringe at the mention of the name.

"Ne, Fujiko, I just haven't been feeling very well. It's not about Ato- him." He couldn't say that name. It hurt to think about the brunette beauty. "Thank you for being concerned about me Fujiko." He called up a fake smile. "I'm happy now; we're all going to the camp tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun and we get to see all of our friends, nya!"

"Eiji, don't lie to me. I know you better than that." The tensai rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder. "Atobe is going to be there. You need to work this out between the both of you. You love him."

His façade broke. "I do not!" Eiji was near screaming. He didn't want to talk about this and Fuji wasn't respecting him. "Get out! Don't talk to me!" He tore away from the arms holding him and pushed the brunette away. Fuji stumbled, but caught himself. His mouth was a grim line for only a fleeting second before his arctic smile returned.

"Fine Eiji, but this won't go away just because you wish it so." Fuji let his hand softly brush maroon hair before he turned and spirited from the room just as quietly as he had appeared.

When he was alone Eiji sunk to his bed and covered his face with his hands, sobbing himself to sleep, only pausing in his tears to make sure his teeth were clean.

--

Seigaku's bus arrived at the Sectionals Camp's entrance and Eiji was at least pretending to be back to his old blusterous self. As they lined up for the opening remarks he pointed out every player to his team, his voice not even catching on Hyoutei's captain's name. Before they had gotten on the bus Eiji had apologized to Fuji and gave him a small stuffed bear he knew the tensai had been eyeing. It was a gift for Yuuta. They got their groups and Eiji was overjoyed to find he was with Oishi and not Atobe. Plus Kajimoto-buchou was really cute. Before dinner he managed to corner Taichi Dan and give him a little kiss. The chibi boy always made him cheerier.

His avoiding Atobe plan was working well. His team thought he was over the diva, and all he had to do was convince himself of the same. Kamio and Kirihara's fighting distracted everyone that he snuck off to his room to cry himself to sleep while Oishi took care of the other tennis players in their group. That's how he was found.

"Eiji-kun." The velvety voice was strained with concern; dark eyes taking in the pitiful form on the bed. He scooped up the redhead in his arms and carried him off, to an unused room nearby. He set the boy on a bed and curled around behind him, spooning around the smaller frame. "Ore-sama apologizes. Ore-sama, no, I was wrong Eiji. Don't hate me anymore, it breaks my heart." The sobs increased in frequency but Eiji pressed back against the chest holding him. "Ore-sama and Kunimitsu are in contact. He is getting better. He will return to Seigaku soon."

Eiji wiggled, turning about face in those strong arms. "I know. We visited him. You did too." He couldn't look into those eyes. His face was pressed into silk pajamas. Atobe would never wear a normal sleeping outfit. "I-I know I shouldn't have blamed you but-" he sniffled, his tears finally drying up. It felt so safe with Atobe holding him like that.

"You are mine and Ore-sama betrayed your trust. 'Tis understandable. I will not lose you again Eiji." Atobe stroked silky hair, beginning to hum.

"No, no, you won't. Nya, Ato, hold me here tonight." Eiji yawned; sorrow was draining on the body and soul.

"Hai, Eiji, anything you wish." With that Atobe wrangled a blanket over them; withholding all of his comments of the silk sheets he longed for on the sad little mattress waiting for him in the room he shared with Kabaji.

--

"Sooo, what happened last night? Oishi told me you never came back to your room. Do I have to hunt down Kajimoto and tell him that if he breaks your heart I will have to kill him?" Fuji grinned at Eiji from across the breakfast table.

Eiji turned pink and tried not to choke on his milk. "What?! How did you know I thought he was cute? You're freaking psychic! No, I-"

"Who's killing Kajimoto? I wanted to see him play." Momo butted in, frowning at Fuji. "I thought Oishi-buchou said you weren't allowed to kill anymore after what happened with Kaidoh and that first year."

"Bastard." The lankier second year could be heard hissing from his end of the table towards his rival.

"Be quiet Momo." Fuji's closed-eyed smile said he was the sweetest person ever, but his tone offered murderous threats. "This is a big boy conversation; you just turn back around and tell Echizen another almost funny joke." Everyone at the table was taken aghast. Did Fuji just say something that wasn't completely sweet? Was he just mean? Echizen snickered.

"I think he's PMSing." Momo's whispering was close to anyone else's shouting volume. Electric blues eyes opened to glare at him. He visibly shrunk; meekness oozing from his every pore. "I'm sorry Fuji-sempai."

Fuji smiled sweetly once more. "Don't worry about it Momo-chan, just keep it in mind. Eiji, if you are done, let's go somewhere else to talk. We should finish this before we have to meet with our groups."

Eiji shoveled the last of his breakfast in his mouth, waving bye to the rest of their table. "Hoi, Fujiko, let's go!" His shining smile reassured all. He was probably the only one who would be safe from harm (or a crushing tennis match) alone with the tensai.

They made it to a courtyard outside, near the tennis courts. "Eiji, did you and…?" Fuji sat on a bench and motioned for Eiji to join him. The redhead did.

Blushing, he confessed. "Hoi, Fujiko, he found me and brought to an empty room and we talked and then I fell asleep with him holding me. It was nice; I really missed him. We talked about it." Eiji let his head fall to the side, onto his best friend's shoulder. They fell into silence as Fuji's fingers traced invisible swirls on the other's thigh.

"He's going to be okay. He'll be back for nationals. Just wait." Fuji smiled, sincerely, not his usual smile. "He's probably already on his way." Fuji couldn't even guess how right he was.

"Ato feels really bad about it. He wanted Tezuka to give in, not be broken. I think he was suffering on the inside just as badly as we were- are. I regret acting like that to him, but, hoi, if I was there again, I do the same thing." Eiji closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead against Fuji. "He gave me tooth paste when we woke up. He's been carrying it around for more than a week on the off chance he'd see me. Nya, its cream soda flavored! I totally love it!" Eiji started to giggle, and Fuji did too.

"I bet. See, it was meant to be. He was carrying tooth paste around. Only someone ridiculously devoted would do that even after they've broken up." Fuji's voice betrayed his mirth.

A bell rang from the main building signaling the start of the day and Eiji and Fuji bid each other goodbye until practice was over. They went to their respective teams to warm up and play away the day, showing off to all the other talented players and watch them in turn. Eiji felt completely elated, even with the tragic Kirihara and Kamio fiasco and subsequent investigation. He was having fun, spending time with other teenagers who shared his love for tennis and enjoying life. He was distraught as any (except for maybe Kamio and Momo, they were both beyond shocked at the petit girl's actions) when An-chan was revealed to be the culprit behind the "Stair Incident". The dorms calmed down after that and Eiji found the time to get ready for bed, brush his teeth, bid good-night to Oishi, and escape to the empty room he had spent the night before in.

Alone in the room, the redhead sat on the edge of one of the two twin beds in there and wondered if Atobe would come again that night. He hoped he would, weeks had passed since they had been on speaking terms. Now, hopefully, they'd not only be on speaking terms but better, they could talk, laugh, and have sex, like before…

"Has this sweet little boy been waiting for Ore-sama for long?" Eiji was snapped from his reverie as the object of his desires walked into the unused room, all class and eye-catching style. Eiji hopped up from his perch and into the diva's open arms.

"I wasn't sure if you would be back tonight. I know you like to get a good night's sleep before you play." Eiji's voice was timid and his gaze fell down and away from the teen embracing him.

"Do you doubt Ore-sama? My dear Eiji, if I could have my way we would never be parted again. Ore-sama's foolishness will never again come between us. You are mine Eiji, remember it. Ore-sama's until, well, we'll leave it at that." Atobe used a manicured hand to tilt the pointed face back up towards him.

"Hoi, Ato, hoi. I want you to show me how much you want me to stay." Eiji closed his deepening sapphire eyes and leaned up into Atobe's grip and let his lips be claimed in a hungry kiss. He had been looking forward to Atobe's touch once more.

Eiji let Atobe posses him and before morning came they snuck back to their rooms, mostly without incident, although Eiji ran into the most unlikely other student on the way. Eiji was sneaking (and humming spy music in his head) in the most teenaged covert way and as he turned a corner he bumped into a hard body, the music stopping as he let out a tiny "Eep!!"

"Shit! You scared me. You should go back to your room, no more wandering in the halls in the dark." A velvet voice breathily whispered to Eiji, who was being held by the shoulders. "Kikumaru-kun?"

"Hoi, nya, Kajimoto-san, you scared me. What are you doing out this late?" Eiji blushed and he averted his eyes.

Kajimoto looked bashful, and his own cheeks were tinted pink. "I-I was just getting a bottle of tea from the machine. You?"

Eiji let out a nervous laugh. "I was uh, talking with a friend. Hoi, hoi, we were talking, nya, talking!" Eiji giggled and Kajimoto let go of his shoulders.

"Well, you should get to bed. And dry your hair. It would be awful if you caught a cold now." The almost effeminate buchou smiled serenely and patted Eiji's red hair. "Good night Kikumaru-kun."

"Good night Kajimoto-san. I'll see you in the morning, nya!" Eiji held up his V finger sign and, no longer thinking about stealth, skipped all the way back to the room he shared with one of his best friends. Morning dawned and Eiji happily got himself ready for the day.

At breakfast Fuji and Eiji once more snuck away once they had finished eating to talk (gossip) and analysis the other players. The day passed quickly until disaster struck mid-afternoon. Ryuzaki-sensei fell ill. Something had to be done.

It had been Atobe's idea to call him, to beg him to come back and become a substitute coach. He knew more than enough about the sport and he was the most talented player of their age group. Sakaki-sensei had thought it was a wonderful idea and he brought it to others' attention immediately. The teen was placed on a plane back to Japan within the hour. Atobe rushed to quietly go and tell his lover the good news.

"Eiji-kun, you will not believe what wondrous news Ore-sama brings." Eiji had been moping in the hallway of one of the dorms with Fuji and Oishi as the others talked in hushed tones about what was going to happen. Eiji and Atobe moved slightly down the hall, stopping when the taller boy wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him close. "Ore-sama is sad for you at what happened with your coach. It is tragic; but someone is coming to replace her. Someone Ore-sama believes you wish to see very much so."

Teary sapphires looked into Atobe's face perplexed. "Who?"

"Our dear Kunimitsu. I talked with him myself. His plane has already left from Germany." Atobe couldn't help but smile. His lover's breath had caught when he heard the news, his eyes misting over. He was frozen for only a second before a huge grin came over him and he hugged the brunette tightly. "Thank you Ato. Thank you. Please, go and tell Fujiko and Oishi. Nya, this is the best thing we've heard today. Nya, Ato, thank you." Eiji sniffled back his tears, clinging to his lover.

"Hai Eiji, hai." Atobe smiled down at the svelte creature wrapped around him and couldn't help but be pleased at how blissful he had just made Eiji. "Ore-sama wishes to make everything up to you."

"Nya, this has more than." Eiji felt so happy he could cry and at the same time so very tired. He needed to sleep after all the stress of Ryuzaki-sensei falling ill and this great news. He let his head rest against Atobe's chest for only a moment. A yawn stretched his pink mouth wide and he rubbed at his eyes. "Ato, I need to go to sleep. You go tell everybody and tomorrow we'll celebrate. I promise." Eiji's exhausted smile convinced Atobe to do as he was told and they parted after a brief kiss.

"Rest up Eiji. Tomorrow night you'll get no sleep." Eiji giggled as he headed to bed, at his rather ridiculous lover.

"Hoi, hoi Ato, prove it." Rich laughter echoed in the halls long after Eiji collapsed on his bed, asleep even before he hit the covers.

--

They met every night for the rest of the camp in that same unused room. The night Tezuka came back Eiji was in a particularly feisty mood. As soon as diner was over they made their own ways to the room, Eiji arriving first to shock his lover. All of Seigaku was brimming with excitement at the return of their adored captain. It was no surprise that Eiji's energy was directed into mischief.

Atobe hummed to himself that wonderful little song he had just been singing as he opened the door of his new favorite room of the camp. He stopped in his tracks at the sight that met him. His little redhead was naked, hard as a rock, and spread legged on the bed cooing for the stormy eyed boy to join him. One hand was wrapped around a pink cock, the other toying with a nipple. "Ato, what took you so long?" Eiji smiled in a way that suggested he was in fact the best friend of a sly tensai.

Atobe recovered his bearings, stepping in quickly and closing the door and locking it behind him. "Ore-sama can not be rushed Eiji-kun. You should know that." He returned the smile with a smirk of his own, his words like soft, deep velvet.

"You should sing some more. That got me so hard." Eiji closed his eyes as his hand worked faster. His moans got louder and Atobe wasted no time stripping and climbing on the bed. He pulled both of Eiji's hands away from his body, pinning them to the low head board.

"Naughty boy. You should always wait for ore-sama." He licked a moist path up a slim neck before claiming the mouth under his in a fierce kiss. As tongues tangled a searching hand found what it needed. Eiji had already prepared himself. The captain could feel a cool tube pressing into his thigh and knew the boy didn't want any time wasted. His body was stretched over Eiji's and he ground down as their kiss broke.

"Ato-"

"Eiji are you ready?" The redhead nodded.

"Nya, please!" Eiji had missed these teasing moments, but he wanted Atobe to give him what he wanted.

"What do you want? Do you want ore-sama to fuck you? Or should ore-sama just grind down until you come all over us? Hm?" Atobe chuckled into the collar bone that he was busy marking.

"Hoi! Hoi! Fuck me Keigo!" Eiji's plea was all Atobe needed to flip the boy over onto his hands and knees, getting him just as he wanted. "Hoi, Atobe!" His head fell forward as Atobe started to press in until he was fully seated. The room was filled with the sound of harsh pants as Atobe moved hard and fast against Eiji, a hand taking the redhead's length so he would come first. And come he did. "Ato!" Eiji felt Atobe thrust once, twice before he was filled and they fell forward together.

"Eiji, how pleasurable of you to be ready for me. That was very enjoyable." The proud boy peppered the other's face in soft kisses as he tightened his arms around the thin form.

"Nya, I was bored waiting for you." He stifled a yawn. "Did you see Sengoku play today? He's has more muscles everyday. He's so lucky to be sexy! You should have seen the way my Tai-kun was looking at him." Eiji sighed. He hadn't had a chance yet to speak with his favorite other first year since the camp started.

Atobe listened to his lover talk about the other boys at the camp and he thought about two that particularly weighed on his mind. "Eiji-kun?"

"-and Kajimoto. Have you seen his eyes? He's so tall but he's so pretty!" Eiji giggled. "Hoi, Ato?"

Atobe smiled at the adorable redhead. "Let's take this to the shower. Ore-sama still has someone to catch before bed."

"Hoi." Eiji sat up, stretching like a cat. "Ato, sometimes you are too cute." With that he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Atobe puzzled behind him.

--

Atobe left the room not to go to his own, but to make his way to the weight training room. He had a cocky vice-captain to deal with. Tezuka's defeat belonged to Atobe and no honor of that caliber would go to Sanada. Atobe would see to it. Tezuka would understand.

--

"You came back." Fuji's breath was quick, quicker than it had been in a long time. Tezuka had come back. To him.

"Shusuke-" Tezuka couldn't help himself. He had spent so much time in Germany thinking about the tensai. "I-"

"It doesn't matter. You've returned to us. Its all we, I, could have asked for." Fuji moved closer, pressing the lengths of their bodies together. Tezuka's large, calloused hands pushed into his hair, bringing full lips to meet his own. They kissed like drowning men, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. The separation took its toll, but burning in each others flame, combining all that passion, even if for just a bit, would make the price seem reasonable.

--

They passed in the hallway. Atobe was going to meet Eiji, Tezuka was coming from Fuji. "Thank you." It was not from one captain to another but a friend to a friend.

"It was all Ore-sama could do." Atobe had paused mid-step, not looking at his friend and biggest rival.

"You needn't have. It was exorbitant." Tezuka had also paused, but he was looking at the sharp profile of the Hyoutei captain.

"I had to Kunimitsu. You must play me again." Atobe closed his eyes. It hadn't been hard to convince his father to give him the funds to pay for Tezuka's rehabilitation. It was more work to convince the stubborn boy to take it. Eventually he had to just go ahead and pay the center. It took almost a week before the angry phone call came. Tezuka had eventually calmed down. He was thankful. That place would have been hard on his family.

"I will, but you must defeat Echizen first. I am in your debt Keigo."

"Ore-sama assumed so. You and the sneaky little tensai will accompany Eiji and Ore-sama on a double date. We will all go to a private hot spring in Kyoto overnight. Ore-sama will have someone call you with the dates." Atobe smirked, his hand going out and grabbing Tezuka's. He gave the other brunette's hand a squeeze and let it fall away.

"As you wish Keigo. Shusuke will be pleased to hear that." Tezuka nodded and spared a smile before continuing on his way back to his room. "Sanada would have lost."

The sound carried down the hallway to the still brunette's ears. "I know." He whispered into the night, not for anyone to hear. It was okay as long as only he and Tezuka really knew what was going on. They had both survived. That was what was important.

--

_"Kikumaru-kun, don't resist. We play so well together. It's the same on the courts as behind closed doors." A rich voice accompanied the hot breath on the pinned redhead's neck._

_"Nya, you're wrong! Ato and I play horribly at doubles! Please, let me go!" Eiji struggled under the much heavier teen. He was much stronger than he looked. "Please!"_

_The body forcing out his breath lifted itself slightly. "No. Those pleas make you all the harder for me to resist you. Give in Kikumaru-kun." He ground down, reinforcing the statement he was trying to express in words._

_"But what about Ato? He's your best friend!"_

_A chuckle. "Keigo gave me his permission. All I need now is yours. Say yes," he paused, dark eyes glittering with mirth, "Eiji-kun."_

_"Oshitari!" Eiji gasped out the name as teeth clamped down on his neck. He knew this was wrong, but he just couldn't seem to stop his hips from bucking up. "Hoi! Hoi! Please!" He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but now he would certainly get it._

_--_

End note—I love Junior Sectionals Camp. It's my favorite arc (I've seen it like three, maybe four times). That's how I fell in love with Kajimoto. Could you guess? He may show up later. Next time-- the fall out of the actual Invitationals. Fun. It may take a while, but reviews make me type faster! Maybe even the double date! Drop me a line if you'd like something special.


	6. Best of Friends

BT Ch 6

The Bad Touch Ch. 6

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, not for young children (or anyone really), language (maybe), strong sexual themes and other stuff of that ilk. Angst. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I am not making any money off of this. Kinda wish I was… I am also not encouraging underage drinking. It's a bad thing to do. The law is meant to protect our wellbeing and bull like that…

Author's Note: Uh, about the beginning of this chapter: I haven't seen all the episodes of the actual Invitational matches; I kinda stopped after Fuji's match. I don't like the annoying blonde American boy (Kevin? Little brat makes us look bad) and I don't really care about Echizen playing another match we know he's going to win. Sigh, the end of the manga upset me, I wanted Yukimura to win. He's too adorable. And evil. I like evil. Enjoy! (More ramblings at the end of the chapter.) Please review!

Tee hee hee. This chapter starts out with a bang. Tee hee hee. (Please excuse that pun…)

--

"_Kikumaru-kun, don't resist. We play so well together. It's the same on the courts as behind closed doors." A rich voice accompanied the hot breath on the pinned redhead's neck._

_"Nya, you're wrong! Ato and I play horribly at doubles! Please, let me go!" Eiji struggled under the much heavier teen. He was much stronger than he looked. "Please!"_

_The body forcing out his breath lifted itself slightly. "No. Those pleas make you all the harder for me to resist you. Give in Kikumaru-kun." He ground down, reinforcing the statement he was trying to express in words._

_"But what about Ato? He's your best friend!"_

_A chuckle. "Keigo gave me his permission. All I need now is yours. Say yes," he paused, dark eyes glittering with mirth, "Eiji-kun."_

_"Oshitari!" Eiji gasped out the name as teeth clamped down on his neck. He knew this was wrong, but he just couldn't seem to stop his hips from bucking up. "Hoi! Hoi! Please!" He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but now he would certainly get it._

_--_

Ochibi did it! Echizen lived up to his name and lineage. They won; they proved to those snotty Americans that they could do it! Atobe wanted to have a party but he was vetoed. The only ones he could get to agree to come over to his mansion after the Invitational matches were Eiji and Oshitari. His redheaded boyfriend had planned to come over win or loss, and Oshitari didn't feel like going back to his dorm. Or that's at least what he told his new doubles partner.

"Keigo, let's open a bottle of Champagne to celebrate." The tensai with hair so black it was blue in the light put an arm around the svelte boy. "Hm, Kikumaru-kun?"

Eiji bit his lip as he turned away from the tensai blowing in his ear to his scowling boyfriend. "Hoi, Keigo, please? I'd really like to try some! Nya, and you promised last night if I was good you'd-"

"Eiji! Ore-sama will indulge you in this! Just, just be quiet!" The brunette snapped at his slight lover with an accompanying glare.

Tears welled up in sapphire eyes and his face was pressed into Oshitari's broad chest. "Keigo, making such a pretty thing cry? That's not like you." Oshitari petted soft hair and smirked at his best friend. "Go grab us a bottle of bubbly and then we'll go talk and you'll feel much better."

Atobe did what he was told in a daze. He never would have in a normal state. He had made his beloved Eiji cry again! He was terrible, he should be, and was, ashamed. The butler brought the carbonated wine in an ice covered bucket and three glasses to his bedroom and he pulled Oshitari aside to his attached purple dressing room to talk.

Eiji was sitting on the edge of the bed sniffling when Oshitari came back in the room. "Where's Keigo?" He wiped at his face with the backs of the sleeves of his new tennis uniform.

"He's gone to deal with someone. It'll just be you and me for now." Oshitari went to the low table that held their drink. He carefully opened it, not popping the top like some uncouth plebeian. He poured the chilled liquid into two glasses and brought them over to the seated redhead. Eiji took one and sipped at it carefully.

"Nya, this is good! No wonder people save it for special occasions." The redhead decided it wouldn't kill him and within minutes his first glass was gone. Oshitari refilled it without asking and went to turn on Atobe's sound system. Little was he surprised when a sexy Gackt song came on. Eiji swayed to the music as he nursed his second—and third drink, all the while listening to the others amusing stories of the Hyoutei tennis team.

"-and that's why Kabaji always knocks when he goes into the clubroom. I don't think Gakuto will ever live that down." Oshitari chuckled as he took in the sight of the redhead and the blossoming flush across high cheekbones. "Kikumaru-kun, are you feeling alright?" His husky voice made electric blue eyes focus on him.

Eiji giggled. "Mou, I think so. Hoi," he covered his mouth with one hand and Oshitari took the Austrian stemware out of the other, "I feel kinda strange. Hot." Eiji's smile was dazed as he unzipped his jacket, taking it off, and moved to the center of the bed.

Oshitari moistened his lips as he watched the acrobatic player lying in the middle of Atobe's bed slowly wiggling out of his clothing. It was a sight to see. He had already taken off his jacket and he cleared the bed of clothes before climbing on, moving to kneel over Eiji's prone form. "Kikumaru-kun, do you understand your affect on those around you? I don't think so." His long-fingered hands stroked the delicate jaw of the smaller player. "You are just the cutest thing when you are on the courts. It's just divine, when your shirt rides up or a sweaty sheen covers exposed skin…" Oshitari's words died away as his lips brushed the same path as hands before.

Eiji squirmed under the attention. His hands pushed, but couldn't budge wide shoulders. "Ah, Oshitari-kun, I don't think you should do that." He turned his head to evade the smirking lips trying to cover his own.

"Why not? When ever some one sees you, all they can think about is how tight your ass looks and how sweet those lips are." Two finger tips pressed against the closed seem of Eiji's lips and tired to force their way into the moist cavern.

Eiji pursed his lips and shook his head. "Ahn, an." He couldn't say anything or else those intruding digits would win. The dark haired teen let his head fall forward, eyes set on a new prize. The fingers migrated south. "Just get up Oshitari-kun. We can still forget about this." His breath was getting heavier as Oshitari's full weight settled on him. His voice almost gave way.

"Kikumaru-kun, don't resist. We play so well together. It's the same on the courts as behind closed doors." A rich voice accompanied the hot breath on the pinned redhead's neck.

"Nya, you're wrong! Ato and I play horribly at doubles! Please, let me go!" Eiji struggled under the much heavier teen. He was much stronger than he looked. "Please!"

The body forcing out his breath lifted itself slightly. "No. Those pleas make you all the harder for me to resist you. Give in Kikumaru-kun." He ground down, reinforcing the statement he was trying to express in words. His hand moving up under a shirt to fondle nipples.

"But what about Ato? He's your best friend!"

A chuckle. "Keigo gave me his permission. All I need now is yours. Say yes," he paused, dark eyes glittering with mirth, "Eiji-kun."

"Oshitari!" Eiji gasped out the name as teeth clamped down on his neck. He knew this was wrong, but he just couldn't seem to stop his hips from bucking up. "Hoi! Hoi! Please!" He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but now he would certainly get it.

"Yuushi. I'm Yuushi in bed Eiji-kun." Blue met blue and a shiver ran down Eiji's spine. The tensai was crazy in the same way as Fuji, but there was something very feral under the surface of that stoic face. He pushed his body up and off of Eiji, stripping away all of the material that kept their bare chests from rubbing together. Then came off the pants and underwear, but only Eiji was wearing both. Pointless wire-framed glasses came off last of all.

Eiji's swallowed hard when he saw the tensai naked in the soft light of Atobe's room. He was perfect, muscled leanly and toned to perfect. A fine erection stood out among a bed of curls the color of midnight practically winking at him. "Nya, Yuushi-"

"Now's not the time to be coy Eiji-kun." Oshitari leaned down, his arms coming to tangle in the silky threads that made up Eiji's hair and attached his mouth to a delicate collar bone. He kissed first, then sucked hard and bit the taunt skin. Eiji let out a cry and arched up against him, naked skin finally meeting with a shower of sparks.

"Yuushi! Yuushi! Yes, hoi, hai! Anything you want!" Eiji's mind was hazing over with the overwhelming pleasure; the other boy had found one of his most sensitive spots immediately. All he could do was to try and control his bucking and not pull away from the incredible sensation.

"Good," the sexy, deep voice rumbled against his damp, abused skin, "that's all I wanted to hear." Yuushi wasn't one for much foreplay, that was what Atobe liked, and he just wanted to get to the main event. His hands started to travel south, caressing the pale skin below him. "Eiji-kun, you are just too sexy. How is any man supposed to resist you?" Calloused hands grabbed soft globes of tight ass and kneaded as Eiji cried out.

"Do something!" Eiji arched once more, thrusting up against the golden washboard abs that were the center of the man who held him.

"I think I will." Yuushi reached under the mounds of silk pillows and produced a nearly empty tube of expensive lube. "You and Keigo have been busy." A dark chuckle escaped thin lips as they claimed Eiji's mouth once more. His tongue delved into the moist cavern as two slick fingers entered Eiji.

Eiji moaned and pushed back on the intruding fingers. They were long and thick, but not enough of either. They sought out his prostate and brutally assaulted it, making him convulse. Yuushi was panting above him and he could no longer stand it. He capitulated to the dark haired teen's desires. "Hoi, hoi, take me Yuushi! Please, now, please!" Eiji wreathed in pleasure as the fingers sped up and then slipped out suddenly.

"Hai, hai," the taller boy leaned down, placing slim, shapely legs on his shoulders, "it took you long enough." He thrust in, sliding half in with a slippery shove. Eiji took a deep breath and Yuushi pushed until he was fully seated. "Kami, you're tight."

"Ah, move!" Eiji's sweat soaked head thrashed side to side as Yuushi answered his plea. He moved at a rhythmic, hard pace, constantly striking his new lover's prostate and pumping the boy's erection at the same time.

"Eiji-kun." Yuushi's words came out in a pant; the convulsing muscles around him were all most too much. He was embarrassed, it normally took so much more than this to unwind him, but he was just so on edge after being with the redhead all afternoon. "Eiji-kun!" The name was screamed as he came, Eiji following with a wordless cry at the felling of being scorched and filled.

"Yuushi." The word was reverently whispered as Eiji blacked out, giving in to exhaustion and the limpness of his body in the post-sex haze. The man nodded, unseen but pulled covers over them and joined his lover in sleep.

--

He left with the knowledge that his love was in good hands. It was his best friend, Yuushi was trustworthy. He had to do this. He had to finish his dance. Then all of his desires would be filled and all of his attentions could be focused on Eiji. The redhead would understand. He really would.

Atobe was trying to convince himself of these things as his limo pulled up to a posh hospital. Standing next to the road was a scowling teen with a dark cap pulled low over his brow. Atobe indicated to his driver that the boy was who they were picking up. The vehicle slowed and when it had stopped Atobe opened the door slightly. With out beckoning the other got in and the door closed, the limo pulling away from the curb.

"Keigo."

"Genichirou."

"Why do you wish to speak with me?" Dark eyes flashed from narrowed eyes. The rich brat could not be trusted.

"We did not finish after the match today. You owe ore-sama still." Atobe smirked, his mirth reaching his own dark eyes. "A tango is not a thing of prowess if not finished. Even you can not refute that."

Sanada held in a sigh. Atobe's presence was taxing. He knew what the diva wanted, but he wasn't one to give in so easily. "We finished with our victory."

"Ore-sama says we did not." The charcoal haired boy wanted this too. He could feel it. Why was he being so difficult?

"Keigo-" his tone was menacing, but his eyes were warm and alive with excitement.

"Genichirou." Atobe's head tilted to one side, mocking the other.

"You are so trying." His growl was fierce, but Atobe laughed and Sanada gave in. He leaned his tall frame forward, and took a tangle of honey colored hair in his fist. Thin lips covered smooth, pouting ones and Atobe found himself with a mouthful of his rivals tongue. Just what he wanted.

Both groaned as the searing kiss deepened and they continued a slightly varied from of their shared favorite dance, the tango.

--

Eiji woke to the bright mid-morning sun streaming into Atobe's room. He wasn't alone in the oversized bed, next to him; on top of the silk covers was Atobe, still in his clothes from the previous evening. He looked peaceful in his slumber and Eiji climbed out of the bed without waking him. In Atobe's lush shower Eiji washed all traces of the night before from his sore body. He felt good, refreshed despite his body's sluggishness. He was ready to face the day, the week, the next year, anything and everything.

Eiji let the water run over his skin as he thought about what had happened. Oshitari had not stayed to see the morning with him. That was expected, Eiji supposed he was just and itch that needed scratching. He didn't mind, it had been fun. His head hurt a bit but the pain was lessening as he started to wake up properly.

Eiji climbed out of the warm water and toweled his hair before wandering back into the bedroom. Atobe was waiting for him, not out of bed, but awake and alert. "Ato, did you finish everything you needed to?"

"Hai, I did Eiji, I did." His smirk grew wider with mischief. "Eiji, you shouldn't have showered. I wanted you to take a bath with me."

Eiji bounced on the balls of his feet, letting his towel drop. "Hoi Ato! That would be really…fun, nya." His thin body glistened in the light, dewy drops of water running down his skin. "Race ya there!" Eiji took off running before Atobe could even climb off his bed.

"Beware Eiji, ore-sama will not be defeated that easily!" Atobe ran off laughing after his lover, his dark eyes shining with love and bliss.

--

"_Nya, Fujiko, why are you so tense?" His brow was furrowed in concentration. Finally the brunette gave out a long sigh and his head fell forward._

"_Ah, Eiji-kun, that feels so good." His voice was like melting honey and Tezuka involuntarily leaned towards him, his mouth hanging slightly open._

"_Nya, I'm glad." The high voice had turned husky and his hands slid from muscled shoulders down to rub circles on a toned chest. His fingers tweaked pert nipples and Fuji moved to rest his head on a damp shoulder. Eiji's mouth attacked the newly exposed neck with his full lips and sharp teeth._

"_Shusuke." Tezuka moved silently in the water to perch next to the two embracing boys, his hand under the water coming to rest on Fuji's bare thigh. They all knew each other, towels were not needed. Eiji looked at his captain, his hands traveling ever lower slowly. Brown eyes were riveted._

"_Eiji, Fuji-kun, what are you doing?" Atobe moved closer as well, on the opposite side of the couple from Tezuka._

"_Relaxing. Isn't that what you want?" Fuji's voice was submissive but not timid and he kept his eyes shut as he was held from behind._

_--_

End Note- The whole time I wrote the first part I could practically hear Takumi Saito saying Oshitari's lines. I think he has one of the sexist voices I have ever heard. Plus he's super hot! This is actually the first half of chapter 6, but it was approaching 6,000 words as a whole so I decided to break it up. The rest will be up soon. The next part is all in a bath house! Right now Eiji and Atobe are very happy together, and Fuji and Tezuka join them for a long weekend, but trouble is in the air for the besotted lovers. Only one more chapter after the next I think.

Also, if anyone has someone they want to see Eiji and/or Atobe with, let me know! I want to involve that later.


	7. Bath Time

The Bad Touch Ch. 7

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, not for young children (or anyone really), language (maybe), strong sexual themes and other stuff of that ilk. Angst. Lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I am not making any money off of this. Kinda wish I was… If I owned PoT there'd be much less tennis and more episodes with Kaidoh playing with Karupin (doesn't it make your heart melt?)

Author's Note: I just got the complete PoT animeon DVD and the live-action movie! I'm so excited, and so I've been ignoring typing. Sorry. I'm almost done with school and endless testing! Atobe makes me happy.

--

"_Nya, Fujiko, why are you so tense?" His brow was furrowed in concentration. Finally the brunette gave out a long sigh and his head fell forward._

"_Ah, Eiji-kun, that feels so good." His voice was like melting honey and Tezuka involuntarily leaned towards him, his mouth hanging slightly open._

"_Nya, I'm glad." The high voice had turned husky and his hands slid from muscled shoulders down to rub circles on a toned chest. His fingers tweaked pert nipples and Fuji moved to rest his head on a damp shoulder. Eiji's mouth attacked the newly exposed neck with his full lips and sharp teeth._

"_Shusuke." Tezuka moved silently in the water to perch next to the two embracing boys, his hand under the water coming to rest on Fuji's bare thigh. They all knew each other, towels were not needed. Eiji looked at his captain, his hands traveling ever lower slowly. Brown eyes were riveted._

"_Eiji, Fuji-kun, what are you doing?" Atobe moved closer as well, on the opposite side of the couple from Tezuka._

"_Relaxing. Isn't that what you want?" Fuji's voice was submissive but not timid and he kept his eyes shut as he was held from behind._

_--_

The plane ride to his private Inn on a more mountainous obscure Japanese island was tense. He wasn't worried. They owned the whole island, once there they would be able to have a bit more space.

"Kya, Ato, I've been looking forward to this all week! I'm so excited! Nya, and Fujiko and Tezuka-buchou could even come!" Eiji giggled, sitting on the floor of his boyfriend's private jet, limbs entangled with his best friend's as they played mile-high twister. Atobe sat on one side of the plane's main area, Tezuka across the isle from him. They were both pretending to watch the two lithe bodies twisting around each other between them, but neither was. Both captains were trying to tell the other to stay away from their property. Though it wasn't really working. Tezuka just looked blankly hostile and Atobe had no hope of telling Eiji to stay away from something as tempting as Seigaku's most prestigious couple.

"Eiji-kun, it was nothing. Ore-sama's father was pleased to hear the Inn would be in use." The aristocrat's features turned up in a sly smile and he winked at barely opened blue eyes. The eyes were ones one could end up selling their own soul to see in the heat of passion- any fervor, love, hate- those eyes were magnetizing. "Ore-sama is pleased Kunimitsu and Fuji-kun could come as well."

Tezuka coughed. He didn't want to be there, but his lover had threatened him if he refused the invitation. Fuji really wanted to see what would unfold. "Yes, thank you again Keigo. This is a very…relaxing way to spend our long weekend." He'd rather be training, but knew it was best not to mention that.

"Nya, Fujiko, that's not fair!" On the floor Fuji had needed one more red circle and had pushed Eiji so his contorted body fell to the side and allowed him to put his left foot on that small round dot. Eiji had fallen on his bum and as he rested, spread out; next to the plastic mat he whimpered and rubbed the damaged area.

"All's fair in Twister." His trademark smile was flashed to his best friend as he stood up and stretched, his hands reaching as far abovehim as they could go. Three sets of eyes fixed themselves on the sliver of creamy skin exposed by the action. Fuji knew this and held the pose far longer than necessary. A cough from the taller buchou broke the moment and Fuji slinked back to his lover, curling up in his lap.

"How charming." Atobe's haughty drawl went unheard as his own lover placed a soft head on one of his knees. He was about to say something as the pilot came on and told them they were approaching their destination and politely asked them to go back to their seats and buckle up. Conversation stopped as they landed and stayed that way until they were happily situated in the large sleeping room of the inn.

"Nya, Ato, this is so nice! I stayed with my family at an inn like this before, but this is so much nicer!" Eiji was giddy as he pranced around the edge of the room, ending up hugging Atobe from behind.

"Ore-sama is glad, but this is nothing. Wait until you see the bath house." The diva was pleased with himself. He had chosen to house them in the much smaller Inn than the large manor on the other side of the island to keep them close and exert a tiny bit of control over what his guest could do. This was going to be a weekend of relaxing as a group, not as couples.

They unpacked their overnight bags and ate in a small tea room, kneeling next to a low table as simple light fare was served to them by the Inn's hostess. The tea was high quality, as was the food and they all ate their share. After eating they retired to their room and Atobe suggested taking a relaxing soak before turning in for the night.

Eiji had showered before for climbing into the large naturally formed bath. He was the last to get in and almost immediately the steam from the very warm water turned his face, neck, and chest a bright red. Atobe was reminded of equally relaxing things by the flush. "Nya, this is sooo nice!" He sat on a ledge in the small pool, barely four feet wide, in between Atobe and Fuji. He let himself sink into the water, resurfacing with rivulets of water running down his pointed face. "Ne, Fuji?"

The tensai was flushed himself, and his bright blue eyes were taking in the scene. "Hai, I love bath houses." His smile was discerning to Tezuka and Eiji, but Atobe just thought it sexy—he had no idea what a look like that promised. "Eiji-kun, would you mind rubbing my back? I think I landed wrong during one of the rounds of Twister." The redheaded nodded and moved so that he was behind his friend; small, strong hands began working out the kinks of a long day.

"Nya, Fujiko, why are you so tense?" His brow was furrowed in concentration. Finally the brunette gave out a long sigh and his head fell forward.

"Ah, Eiji-kun, that feels so good." His voice was like melting honey and Tezuka involuntarily leaned towards him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Nya, I'm glad." The high voice had turned husky and his hands slid from muscled shoulders down to rub circles on a toned chest. His fingers tweaked pert nipples and Fuji moved to rest his head on a damp shoulder. Eiji's mouth attacked the newly exposed neck with his full lips and sharp teeth.

"Shusuke." Tezuka moved silently in the water to perch next to the two embracing boys, his hand under the water coming to rest on Fuji's bare thigh. They all knew each other, towels were not needed. Eiji looked at his captain, his hands traveling ever lower slowly. Brown eyes were riveted.

"Eiji, Fuji-kun, what are you doing?" Atobe moved closer as well, on the opposite side of the couple from Tezuka.

"Relaxing. Isn't that what you want?" Fuji's voice was submissive but not timid and he kept his eyes shut as he was held from behind.

"Ah, then continue." Atobe tangled his fingers in dripping, shaggy scarlet hair. "Ore-sama can help as well."

"And me." Tezuka's flush was deepened by a blush that stained his cheeks. He moved his hand from the strong thigh to Fuji's erection. His fingers only ghosted over it in the water and Fuji bucked up to try and feel something more. Eiji let out a laugh and slipped one hand under the water and Fuji moaned and pushed the others away.

He breathily turned to face Eiji and straddled the thin lap. "Eiji-kun, just you right now. They can join in later."

"Hoi." The redhead pushed Fuji's face towards his own and captured slight lips in a kiss.

Tezuka groaned at the sight and the slight disappointment at being left out. His sound turned into a moan as Atobe's manicured hand slipped up his back to pull the befuddled captain to him. "Ore-sama will not accept being left out. Kunimitsu, you may pleasure ore-sama."

Tezuka thought for a second about his friend's round-about way of asking for things and laughed at Atobe's smirk. "Whatever Ore-sama wishes." He kissed the captain, pushing him up against the back of the natural shelf and settled between his open legs. Pants and moans filled the small bath room until Fuji screamed with the first orgasm of the night. Eiji followed, and the two slighter players slumped in the pool.

"Kunimitsu-" Atobe's smirk had vanished and he was clinging to Tezuka as three fingers pumped in and out of his body.

"Keigo, I want to-" the brunette's eyes fluttered closed. Atobe was tight, like a virgin. He really did not play uke very often.

"Do it." Atobe was resisting the urge to clench his teeth. "Please, do it." Who knew Tezuka would be such a tease?

Eiji and Fuji both sat in wonder as they watched Tezuka line himself up and push into the willing Atobe, grimacing at the friction of the rough water-eased entry. "Ahhhh, Mitsu, that's so hot."

"Hoi. Ato…" The two didn't know what to say, Tezuka took a deep breath and started slowly working his way out and then back into the eager body. Atobe arched into the motion and Tezuka speed up. They didn't exchange words as the approached their climax together, breathing and moving faster and faster. They came with similar screams and Fuji and Eiji rushed over and held onto the two recovering from post-orgasmic bliss. Eiji licked at the shell of Atobe's ear. "Ato, that was so hot. You and buchou, and next, please with me and Fujiko too. Please." Atobe just nodded and Fuji grinned over at him.

"Once we are on the futons in the bedroom you can have anything you wish." Atobepulled his lover close and kissed him with all the skill he possessed. He scooped the redhead in his arms as soon as he had the strength to do so and stepped out of the bath with water streaming down his body. That was how he walked to the bedroom, no attention paid to the two others scrambling to follow him. Eiji was set down on his feet only to be hastily dried off by methodical hands before being pushed onto his back on one of the newly laid futons. The maids had been by while the boys had been in the water.

"No fair Atobe-san." Fuji watched Eiji's treatment as he toweled his own pale body, dropping his towel so he could push the second futon alongside of the first, and joined in, sliding damp fingers across Atobe's back.

Atobe reverted back to his egotistical self for a moment. "Ore-sama does not need to be fair." He was kneeling over Eiji, between his long legs, his mouth busy drawing needy sound from bruised lips. The redhead was shaking, but managed to get his fingers buried in poorly dried auburn hair.

Tezuka tried to stay out of it all. He failed. He couldn't resist the sight of the Hyoutei captain on his knees pleasing one of his players and his own tensai petting the former. He took up a spot next to Eiji, across from Fuji. He didn't move to touch any of the others and sat watching long fingered hands roam smooth skin. His lack of action was noticed and all three of the smaller teens begged him to join in.

"Buchou!"

"Mitsu!"

"Kunimitsu."

Try as he might, he couldn't find what to do. He longed to stroke Fuji's creamy back or run his fingers through Atobe's sweat mussed perfect hair or even to crush his mouth against Eiji's willingly parted lips. "I, I want to watch." His voice cracked with effort to retrain himself.

"Mitsu, please." Fuji's eyes were at a lusty half-mast as he draped his svelte body along their host's back. As turned on by voyeurism as he was, Fuji loved the knowledge that Tezuka was just enjoying watching them, but his participating would make it even better.

Eiji slithered out of his position under Atobe and he crawled up to his captain, pressing full lips to thinner ones. Atobewatched, moaning and throwing his head back as Fuji suckled at the back of his collar boneand twisted sensitive nipples at the same time. "Buchou," words whispered as they pulled apart the barest of spaces, "I want you to take me. Please." A growl rose in his throat. The brunette could barely contain himself whenever his team's redhead said his title like that. It was no longer a word he associated with years of hard work, rather a sexual plea for all his (dare he say it?) prowess.

"Kikumaru-kun." Eiji nipped his jaw harshly. "Eiji-kun." The redhead nuzzled his neck. "Whatever you want." Two fingers were offered to him and he took them in his mouth, soaking them with as much saliva as he could muster. The fingers were removed and they kissed as Eiji prepared himself.

Fuji and Atobewatched the erotic scene as the redhead rubbed against the tall brunette. The tensai was covering Atobe with his front, kissing bare skin and rubbing what he couldn't see. Atobe would arch into his caresses and groaned at every contact. "Fuji-kun, do something more or I will have to."

"It's Shusuke Keigo." Fuji was grinning as he licked up a bead of sweat rolling down the broad back in front of him.

"Say it again." Atobe bucked back against the erection that was nestled between his ass cheeks. "Now do something."

"Hai Keigo. Keigo." Fuji thrust in with no warning, the hole he filled already stretched and moist from Atobe's earlier tryst with Tezuka. Both moaned at the feeling.

Atobe was breathless as Fuji began to move. "Next time, I top." Fuji smiled. He knew he wouldn't last long and didn't waste any time speaking.

Eiji impaled himself on Tezuka's raging arousal and rocked his hips, trying to find the spot that would make him see stars. "Eiji, you're-"

"Nya, Buchou, shut up." Eiji lifted his hips and slammed down, large hands flying to his waist. Tezuka helped him repeat the motion. They set up a steady rhythm, pants increasing until Eiji could take it no more. "Faster buchou, please." Tezuka snapped his hips to meet Eiji's downward momentum and his control broke, filling Eijiand triggering the redhead's release. They could hear Fuji's and Atobe's as they also reached rapture. The weekend had only just started, and in what a nice way too.

--

The four slept in the next morning, the sun high already in its path across the sky when they roused. They dinned spartanly and played a few rounds of tennis before taking a picnic for an early supper at one of the highest points of the island. They could see only the sea in all directions. Tezukawas pleased, it wasn't mountain climbing, but parts of the hike had been along a rough and treacherous path. They ate before the sun set so they could descend back to the bath house in the dying light of dusk, not in the dark. They had another round of hot tea before climbing into the hot water in one of the larger baths.

"Nya, I feel sore Ato." Eiji slunk in the water, letting sore muscles relax. Tezuka and Fuji made sounds of agreement. "I don't know why, but I feel so tired."

"Ore-sama as well." Atobe pulled Eiji close to him, cradling the teen in his arms. He nuzzled wet hair. "Let's take a nap and then we can-" Atobe nipped clean skin. Eiji moaned and nodded.

"Hoi, sleep first and then sex."

"I agree with Eiji-kun." Fuji's eyes were closed and his smile had melted away into a contented smirk. They soaked to a state of delight and retired to their room to lie in a damp pile of entangled bodies, like a pile of overly-friendly puppies. Sleep came easily.

Tezuka was the first to wake up. He kept still; his vision was hazy and he could feel the press of Eiji and Atobe's warm bodies on either side of him. Atobe was next and his eyes opened to Tezuka's warm brown ones. "Kunimitsu?" His voice was barely a whisper, and neither of the other two crushed to Tezuka's back stirred.

"Hai Keigo?" Tezuka smiled. He felt so relaxed that his normally cold persona had thawed. He could only see a blurred face, his glasses gone before they had fallen asleep.

"I want Shusuke." He didn't try for tack, his friend wouldn't appreciate it. He knew what he wanted. "Just for tonight. Eiji is…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. Tezuka understood.

"Ask him yourself. I am far from his keeper." Tezukalet his head fall forward and rest in the crook of Atobe's neck. He placed a chaste kiss on the perfect skin and dragged his tongue across the slightly salty expanse. The honeyed brunette chuckled and that sound woke the other sleepers.

"Mitsu? Are you the conspiring chuckler?" The sleep laden voice sounded amused and they could all hear Eiji's yawn.

"Be nice Fujiko." He laughed to himself. "Sex now Ato?"

"Hai, if you wish." Eiji was the fist to stand, struggling to escape Fuji's arms around his waist and the press of Tezuka's back. "Where are you going?"

"I haveto brush my teeth. And I'm not going to kiss anyone with icky breath." Eiji wrinkled his noseat the thought. Fuji stood and followed, motioning for the captains to do the same. When they all had fresh breath and did every thing else needed the four sat on the pile of bedclothes in the middle of the bedroom. Eiji was in his boyfriend's lap, tasting every inch of his mint flavored mouth. Fuji was next to him watching, riveted, and Tezuka was trying to quell his rising blush. Dark blue-grey lusty eyes held his gaze and he knew the other captain wanted to ask his questions. The kiss broke with a wet sound and the reserved teen nodded.

"Fuji-kun, Shusuke-kun, Ore, no, I would like to take you." Atobewas solemn and his face gave nothing away. Eiji giggled, burying his face in the crook of a long neck.

"Okay Keigo. If that's what you want." Fuji's smile widened and he motioned for Eiji to move aside. His body swayed gracefully towards the vacated lap. "I sure wouldn't mind." His voice rang clear and heavily intoned.

"Hai." Atobe really did want it. Fuji was sex on legs, a temptress, an incubus.

"Excellent. I was hoping you'd ask." Fuji straddled toned legs and an impressive erection in Atobe's lap. He ground down, whimpering at the sensation.

"Ato, Fujiko, so hot!" Eiji groaned screwing his eyes shut. It was almost too much to take. He moved closer to his captain, leaning against the broad chest. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the lithe teen, and pulled him tightly to him.

"Eiji-kun, kiss me." Tezuka had to quash the flairs of jealousy that Atobe invoked. Fuji with Eiji was one thing, they were friends before Tezuka was with the tensai, but Atobe was a force of nature and when he wanted something he got it. Tezuka knew he had nothing to worry about but the pompous teen was what he would have placed Fuji with. Kissing the minx he was left with would deter all thoughts with pleasure.

Eiji did as he was told; his curving lips covering Tezuka's tenseones. A pink tongue swiped along the crease, prompting a groan and the opening of Tezuka's wide mouth. The kiss was fiery and Tezuka found it easy to lose himself in the sinful talent of the redhead's tongue. "Buchou, you kiss so good." Eiji rubbed his naked body along one under him, and he pushed Tezukauntil the taller was on his back. He left the panting mouth to trail his mouth wetly along a graceful neck and nibbled on a pronounced collarbone. His sharp teeth drew blood towards the surface, sensuously marking his captain, but not tasting the metallic liquid on his tongue.

"Please, oh Kami, oh Eiji!" Senseless words tumbled from Tezuka as Eijicontinued his ministrations and they escalated when teeth and fingers worried at his sensitive nipples. When both nubs were red and peaked he moved southward, leaving more wet open-mouthed kisses and pausing to thrust his tongue into Tezuka's belly button. Toned abs clenched at the feeling, jumping under the moist strokes. Finally Eijiengulfed Tezuka's throbbing member and above him a scream was ripped from a tensed throat. Eiji laughed around him and Tezuka thought he might die. The vibrations brought him to an embarrassingly quick completion and even as his seed poured down the willing throat; Eiji continued to suck until he was altogether spent, wracking his body with even more sensations.

Eijicrawled back up the prone body to kiss Tezuka tenderly and rested his whole body length against the form underneath him. His hoarse voice whispered huskily in the shell of Tezuka's ear. "Kunimitsu-buchou, I'm going to wait until you're hard again and then I'm going to ride you until you black out, ne?"

Tezuka groaned and nodded. He would let Eiji do anything to him at that moment. Eiji was smiling at him like a cat would to a bowl cream and he felt his skin ripple with goose bumps. He was in too deep and he wouldn't change it for the world.

While his boyfriend was brought to the brink and tumbled past the peak of pleasure, only to find himself back where he started, Fuji was too busy rocking against Atobe to notice. The tensai was absorbed in the feel of hands softly running over every inch of his skin, drawing gasps and sounds from his throat that he didn't want to admit he was making. Atobe was captivated with the lissome creature and his excited reactions. "Keigo, as nice as this is, please," his voice almost broke with the effort, long fingers tangled in shaggy hair, "do some thing. Anything; just more."

Blue eyes opened in a hazy effort to focus on an angled face, and lips across from him were moistened in an effort to gain just a little more control. "Shusuke, what do you want me to do? Ore-sama will do what you please." Atobe's smirk was back, Fuji had started panting as he talked the words almost too much for him.

"Fuck me, Keigo. Now." Fuji bent forward and bit as hard as he could into the captain's neck, drawing blood and a heady gasp. Atobe didn't say anything, just reached around the brunette and lined himself up with a tight, hidden hole. Fuji moaned around the skin in his teeth, pushing down against the hands that held his hips where they were. Atobe let out a strained, pleasured chuckle as he lowered Fuji slowly. He met scarce resistance, sliding in like he belonged there. "Ah, Keigo, so good."

"So fucking tight." Atobe groaned as he lifted slim hips and quickly brought them back down. Gravity was his new best friend, for the moment. His repeated the motion, the teen above him letting out the sexiest of moans. The tight channel constricted around him and a hard erection rubbed against his flat stomach. Atobe was in paradise and it only got better when Fuji moved himself, as quickly as he could, up and down, rocking slightly. Still it wasn't enough.

"More!" Fuji arched his back and pulled Atobe forward, sending him on his back. He looked up and Atobehad closed his eyes, breathing heavily. That was when hips snapped forward, driving in deeper than before. Fuji screamed the diva's given name and turned his head to exposehis neck to the kisses that came to cover it. Each movement of the burning erection inside him drove him higher and his eyes became unfocused. He could barely see his best friend rocking on top of Tezuka next to him. It was probably a good thing, the sight only made holding back harder.

Eiji had moved against Tezuka until the later regained his ardor, tasting ever inch of bare skin with his cat-like tongue, searching for the spots that made his captain moan. "Kunimitsu-buchou, I'm gonna ride you now, hoi?" The redhead smirked as the teen under him bit his lip and nodded. Tezuka could barely handle the nips and kisses from Eiji, any more sensations threatened to drive him over the edge. Eiji took two of his fingers and pressed them to Tezuka's mouth, waiting for them to be taken in and covered in saliva. Tezuka did as expected and Eiji reached around to prepare himself. He sat up when he was ready; rushing to get situated over Tezuka and slowly impaled himself. "Ahh, Buchou, so good…" Eiji started moving when he felt ready, up and down. Tezuka had closed his eyes and placed one hand on a sweaty hip.

Tezuka struggled to sit up, forcing himself deeper into the svelte redhead. "Fuck Eiji, I didn't know you were like this." His language decayed as he got hornier, Fuji would attest to the fact, and he found it very hot. He took a tender earlobe into his mouth and sucked—hard—as he pushed up into the heat of Eiji. Everything just felt so good. His senses were being besieged. Next to them he could hear Fuji and Atobe, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Eiji's face to glance at them, the room smelled of sexy, and his mouth was filled with the remains of kisses and sweat from Eiji. "Soon." The whole word was a breath, he moved faster and Eijiarched as close as he could. His smaller hand snaked between their bodies to push him over the edge as he was filled. A cry from their lovers proved a similar climax and the room fell silent as they all tried to recover from that place of pure ecstasy.

"Ato." Eiji rolled to his knees first, crawling next to his boyfriend on the futon. Soon Fuji and Tezuka joined them and they quickly fell asleep.

--

Morning came and Eijiwoke up to a sticky, itchy feeling between his legs and on his chest. He realized they had never cleaned up the night before. Not that he minded. He rather liked the feeling; it made him remember the amazing sensations and he moaned as he felt his morning erection twitch. Above his head Atobechuckled. "Why don't we go wash you off? The plane leaves in a few hours and it'd be such a waste of time to not be in the water." Eiji didn't have to say anything; he just giggled and followed the brunette to the waiting baths. He might as well have a bit of fun before going home. They had earned it after all.

When they returned to school the next day Eiji's gait carefully hid a pronounced limp. In the baths Tezuka had finally been allowed to just watch, Fuji had fucked the redhead at a beautiful pace set by Atobe, from behind the tensai. They had been so tired when they started home Atobe was able to extract from Tezuka a promise to make the trip to the baths a bi-team activity in the future. Atobe wondered if he could hold his friend to his word.

--

_"Come to Hyoutei." The steel voice left no doubt of an order, although it hid behind the façade of a softly spoken request. He couldn't stand another year of only seeing the redhead every once in a while. They only had two years of High School left._

"_I-I-I, Ato, I can't! __You know that! Nya, I can't leave Seigaku! Think about Oishi, and Fujiko, and Buchou! Ato-" A pained quiet voice was on the verge of tears. "I love you Ato, but I just can't. My team needs me." Tear leaked from the corners of pointed blue eyes and the delicate chest hitched._

_Atobe's voice was low and pained. "I need you. I need you to be with me. It's High School. We barely se each other."_

_"We can still see each other after practice and on ours days off." Eiji sounded broken, the hardest choice in his young life placed before him. His team or his love?_

_"Ore-sama does not know if that will be acceptable. Good bye Eiji-kun." Atobe froze up, his demeanor icing over, his tone emotionless. It was all he could do to not cry. Apparently he did not come first in the redhead's world._

_"Ato-" Eiji wiped at his teared and nodded, turning his back to the affluent brunette. He scuffled his feet in a lethargic manor as he started out on his sad trek from the ice cream shop to his home a few blocks away._

_--_

End Note: The end of the Bad Touch? We may see. But they start (second years…) High School! (What fresh hell is this!?) This chapter was (too?) long and most of it was about sex. What the hell, I was going to have a plot, but that's too much work. This was more fun than studying for finals. Eiji needs a new seme, suggestions? I liked Saeki by the way…

Review please! Reviews make me happy, and they make me type faster (no, seriously, they do). I don't try to pretend I'm not a review-whore. Talk to me, you know you want to!


	8. Bonus Fun: A Roll in Ze 'ay

The Bad Touch Bonus Chapter: **A Roll in Ze 'ay**

By MasterAkira

Bonus Story! This takes place in between chapters 7 and 8. It's Atobe/Eiji, during the summer break of their first year in High School. Enjoy and please review!

Warning: PWP. YAOI! If you haven't already figured that out by now… A pointless smutty idea that came to me…thanks to Monet (I love his haystacks…and I just got to see two of them!) Super OOC, sorry…I blame the meds I'm on after having my wisdom teeth out…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Young Frankenstein, or the South of France.

--

Atobe loved France. His paternal Grandmother was French, an heiress no less. You could tell by looking at him that there was something a little less than Japanese, a little European about him. He had always spent his summers in a Chateau the Atobe family owned in the south of France. His grandmother had died the year before and this would be his first time visiting the property with out a family member waiting there for him. He had convinced his mother that it would be best if he could bring a friend. That's how Eiji ended up laying on a four poster bed with Atobe kneeling over him in the dying summer light.

"Ato, nya, it's so nice being here with you. Paris was amazing." Eiji smiled up, his eyes glazed over with happiness. They had spent a week in Paris and would spend another in the glorious countryside. His arms went up, wrapping around his love's neck, bringing them soft lips closer to his.

"Eiji, you are amazing, my little kitty. I am so pleased you came." Atobe claimed Eiji's lips sweetly, savoring the taste. They had never been closer.

The kiss broke and Eiji leered at his lover. "You can make me come whenever you want." They both laughed in between playful kisses.

Atobe licked the outer shell of a delicate ear and nibbled on the tender earlobe. "Tomorrow we'll go out for a ride and then we can have a picnic. I know the perfect spot."

True to his word, the next day Atobe had the kitchen staff pack a large meal for the afternoon and put it on his moped, letting Eiji climb on behind him. They drove around for a few hours, passing by picturesque villages and landscapes. Atobe parked in a field on his own property, it was a well-off farm, filled with nothing but haystacks for acres. The only thing Eiji could see that wasn't farmland was a far off forest and hazy purple mountains.

"Nya, Ato, it is so pretty here! Everything is so perfect and quiet. The opposite of Tokyo." Eiji sprawled on a smaller haystack, making a niche to sit in on one side.

Atobe settled next to him, holding his hand. "Hai. That's why I've always loved it so much. This is where I spent the best days of my childhood." He smiled at his lover when his long fingers were brought to soft lips and kissed. "Eiji."

"Hai?"

"Fancy a roll in the hay?" Atobe leered and Eiji wasn't sure he heard right.

"You mean here? Sex on a haystack?" Eiji's look of puzzlement elicited a laugh from Atobe. "You're serious!" Blue eyes got impossibly wide. "But-"

"If you don't want to…." Atobe made to get up.

"No! I do! Ato! Keigo, you sit back down and take me!" The redhead pouted, huffing at the brunette, clutching his wrist.

"Hn. Sounds good to me." Without warning Atobe pounced, forcing Eiji onto his back, further into the dried stalks. He claimed the smaller boy's mouth, forcing it open with a writhing tongue.

"Ato" Eiji was left panting as Atobe's mouth moved south, nipping and sucking at his neck and collarbone. Fingers teased his nipples into hard peaks and he cried out when they were twisted.

"Feels good, ne?" The Hyouteian could barely contain himself. The sounds Eiji was making were driving him closer and closer to the edge. Eiji couldn't speak, nodding instead. The elder started peeling away clothing, reveling pale, supple flesh and even paler lithe flesh. He made sure that their shirts were between Eiji's back and the straw before wrapping slim legs around his waist. "I can't wait."

Kikumaru smiled weakly. "Hoi, do it Ato. I'm still stretched from earlier." He closed his eyes. Being out in the open made this whole experience almost too much for him. Atobe responded with a kiss and thrust forward, breeching the tight ring of muscle with only the head of his erection. He moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck, you're tight." Atobe rested his forehead against Eiji's before easing the rest of the way in.

"Move! Ato, please!" Eiji was groaning, he felt so full; this had to be one of the best angles they had found yet. Atobe did as he was told; knowing neither of them would last very long. "Ato, oh Keigo, please." Eiji knew that if nothing else, Atobe loved to be begged. It had something to do with the ego the size of…well, at that moment, Eiji couldn't think of anything large enough. He couldn't really think at all.

"Anything Eiji." Atobe surged forward, using all of the toned muscles in his legs to force himself in and out of his slim love as rapidly as possible. He felt Eiji contract around him and heard his name being screamed. "Eiji." He came quickly after that, thrusting only a few times more as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Get off Ato, you're heavy." Eiji blinked up at the dying sun and was again dazzled at the sheer beauty of the sun setting on the plain field and haystacks. It was so simple and breath-taking. But then again, he realized he might not have any breath because Atobe was passed out on top of him.

"No. Ore-sama wishes to sleep." Atobe's eyes were closed and his voice showed how close to sleep he really was.

The doubles player sighed. "Fine but at least move over a bit." He was thankful when Atobe did just that.

One midnight blue eye opened to look at him. "There is nothing like un good roll in 'ze 'ay, non?" Atobe's English was fine, but the French accent he used was so bad Eiji found himself laughing so hard tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"Nya, Ato, that was the worst impression I've ever heard!" Eiji sat up, picking hay from his bangs and wiping tears from his cheeks. Atobe Keigo, the proud vice captain of the Hyoutei High School tennis team just looked at him and pouted.

--

_"Ah, Genichirou, there you are. And you found Tezuka-kun, how nice. Fuji-kun, Akaya and I were just going to come and look for you." Blue eyes tinkled as he greeted his best friend. "Have you meet Kikumaru-kun? He's one-half of Seigaku's Golden pair. I know you remember." He ignored the frown that was thrown his way. "Well, Fuji-kun and Tezuka-kun were going to go to dinner tonight, and as you know Akaya and I were as well, and Fuji-kun and I think you should come with us. With Kikumaru-kun, of course." The angelic smile did nothing to deceive Sanada of his best friend's intents._

_"Hn." He didn't want to admit that the redhead was very fuckable and he would love to take him to diner. And then back to his dorm room._

_"Nya, I don't want to be a problem, I can just go home." Eiji had flushed with embarrassment. He was still depressed about Taichi Dan and now the gorgeous captain of Rikkai Dai was trying to set him up with his closet friend._

_"Eiji, don't be silly. Come with us." Fuji smiled. He thought it was a brilliant plan. Eiji nor Sanada had a chance in hell of escaping._

_--_

End Note: Here's a little bonus for everyone. Some AtobeEiji loving! Chapter 8 will be out soon, I know what happens, I just have to type it all up. Please review. I leave for my family's vacation (eight days with nothing to do and no computer) in about three hours and I figured it'd be better to get this out than sleep. Tell me what you think and/or suggestions and/or requests. Thanks for reading!

P.S. - I know the beginning is all mushy (I hate it), but it'll come into play latter on.


	9. The Dating Game

The Bad Touch

Chapter 8

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Honestly. Please don't sue.

Warnings: All kinds of warnings. Yaoi, dubious con sex, angst, twins having sex with the same person. Kisarazucest. Also Mizuki shows up and he needs his own warning. Also mentions of het, if that freaks you out.

Author's Note: Sorry for the suckiness of the bonus chapter and the time it took to get this out. I am so busy, and its not getting better any time soon. At least this chapter is really long. I really love seeing the boys with other people, but don't fear; our love birds won't be separated for long. This was going to be one chapter with the make-up, but it got too long. I hope to get that out in January. Enjoy, and please review.

----

"_Come to Hyoutei." The steel voice left no doubt of an order, although it hid behind the façade of a softly spoken request. He couldn't stand another year of only seeing the redhead every once in a while. They only had two years of High School left._

"_I-I-I, Ato, I can't! __You know that! Nya, I can't leave Seigaku! Think about Oishi, and Fujiko, and Buchou! Ato-" A pained quiet voice was on the verge of tears. "I love you Ato, but I just can't. My team needs me." Tear leaked from the corners of pointed blue eyes and the delicate chest hitched._

_Atobe's voice was low and pained. "I need you. I need you to be with me. It's High School. We barely se each other."_

_"We can still see each other after practice and on ours days off." Eiji sounded broken, the hardest choice in his young life placed before him. His team or his love?_

_"Ore-sama does not know if that will be acceptable. Good bye Eiji-kun." Atobe froze up, his demeanor icing over, his tone emotionless. It was all he could do to not cry. Apparently he did not come first in the redhead's world._

_"Ato-" Eiji wiped at his teared and nodded, turning his back to the affluent brunette. He scuffled his feet in a lethargic manor as he started out on his sad trek from the ice cream shop to his home a few blocks away._

----

Crying, Eiji knew he couldn't face going home. He didn't want to tell his family so he turned and headed to the only other place he could think of—the Fuji household. It was the first night of their summer break and the redhead was not surprised when a scowling Yuuta opened the door. Seeing tear streaks his face changed, suddenly nervous hands pulling Eiji to his chest and inside the cool house.

"Eiji-sempai, what's wrong?! Don't cry, please!" Yuuta stroked soft hair as a fresh wave of tears streamed down the pointed face. "Aniki!" Yuuta started yelling, knowing his brother would come.

"Yuuta?!" The elder Fuji male appeared at the top of the stairs, slightly mussed, with a disheveled Tezuka trailing not far behind. "What? Oh, Eiji!" He was down the stairs in a flash, embracing Eiji from behind, his hands sneaking to keep Yuuta close at the same time. "Eiji? Do you want to tell me?"

Eiji nodded, his face pressed to the youngest sibling's chest. "Upstairs aniki." Yuuta's voice was soft, not wanting to cause anymore anxiety to his friend. Eiji sniffled and eeped when he was swept up by Tezuka and carried easily up to Fuji's small room. He was laid on the bed, quietly thanking his captain before curling up into a tight ball. Fuji laid out behind him, spooning against his slim form, Yuuta and Tezuka sitting stiffly on the edges of the bed, near his head.

"It's going to be okay. Tell me when you want, I'll wait all night." Fuji's electric blue eyes were open, wondering what could cause Eiji to fall apart like this. He could think of few things.

"Ato-" all Eiji could manage before a new wave of tears choked him once more.

"If he hurt you-" Tezuka started to stand, his hands clenching into fists.

"Kunimitsu, sit down." His petite lover frowned at him, knowing the threat of bodily harm to Atobe was the last thing Eiji wanted to hear.

"Eiji-sempai if he hurt you it's important to tell somebody." Yuuta wrung his hands together; the sobbing boy was a sorry sight.

"No, no! He didn't, we-" his shoulders shook with tearless misery. "He dumped me. He said it couldn't work if I wouldn't come to Hyoutei with him." Eiji hiccupped. "He doesn't care that I love him." The tears came anew.

Fuji laid soft kisses all over his hands and face, Yuuta blushing as he rubbed comforting circles on his side. Tezuka paced in the narrow space next to the bed. "Keigo is a bastard. You deserve better." Both brunettes agreed with Seigaku's first-year vice-captain.

That night Eiji found himself lying in his best friend's narrow bed sandwiched between Fuji's smaller body and Tezuka's tall form. Yuuta left them reluctantly, there was not enough room on the floor for him to lay out a futon. Eiji managed to finally fall asleep. At least his friends still loved him.

Fuji wasted no time with the now single Eiji. He wasn't forcing him into anything, but he wanted his best friend to realize there was more than Atobe out there for him. He just wanted him to be happy. Fuji was sick of Eiji moping around his house, Eiji's house, and refusing to play tennis. It also helped that Fuji was missing most of his "alone" time with Tezuka because of the other teen. It took a week before the brunette could convince the redhead that a visit to the beach would be best. They (both Fuji boys, Eiji, and Tezuka) would meet with a few of the Fujis' old friends.

The day of the trip came around and all seemed better. Eiji was much perkier than he had been and even Tezuka was in a less dour mood. The eldest Fuji dropped them at the beach, and as they left the car the pretty Fuji female smiled and waved. "Say hi to Saeki-kun for me Shu-chan."

"Hai onee-san." Fuji's trademark smile was plastered to his face. Eiji and Yuuta had already run off towards the water, carrying the towels, when the latter's sister drove off. Tezuka moved closer to the tensai and his free hand closed around his boyfriend's.

"Saeki?"

"I think he'd enjoy Eiji's company."

Tezuka snorted. "Hn. I haven't heard good things."

"Trust me Kunimitsu." He hoped to all hell this would work. With Eiji, who could tell? After all, the boy had fallen in love with Atobe.

At the waterfront a boy with peculiar hair, black on the bottom, shining spiked white on the top, waved at the new arrivals. Eiji felt his heart rate pick up. He was handsome in a rakish, masculine way. He was much taller than Eiji, who hadn't grown much since graduating junior high, and broad through the shoulders. His powerful body narrowed down to a trim waist and long legs. Eiji resisted the urge to lick his lips. Before Yuuta and Eiji reached the teen Fuji and Tezuka caught up. The smaller brunette took his friend's hand, towing the redhead towards the tall teen.

"Saeki!" Fuji started a mad dash down the sandy slope, pulling Eiji right along with him. Tezuka jogged to keep up. Yuuta didn't bother.

Saeki had wanted Fuji since they hit puberty. He knew, no matter how many times he wished it so, it would never happen. The tensai loved his stoic captain, but his elfin friend was almost as desirable. The redhead was pretty and petite; his enigmatic blue eyes drew in Saeki. Fuji had warned him over the phone the night before.

"Saeki, this is Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji, this is Saeki Kojiro." Fuji was smiling, but his eyes were open and he was actually happy. He often spoke with his friend online or on the phone, but in person was so much better.

"The pleasure is all mine." Saeki took Eiji's hand and bowed, kissing slim fingers. Eiji giggled. Yuuta, who had caught up, snorted. Tezuka sneered, internally of course.

"Thanks." Eiji knew a blush had risen in his cheeks as his hand returned to his side. "It's really nice out today. Is the water warm?" Eiji knew the other had already been swimming, he was dripping and glistening with salt water.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Do you surf Kikumaru-kun?" Saeki winked and Fuji tugged Yuuta and Tezuka away from the other two.

"No, but I've always wanted to! Nya, that'd be sooo cool!" Eiji bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Oh, yes!" Eiji was taken out on the water on Saeki's board. It was a great excuse for the two to bond and as the sun started to sink lower and lower in the sky the almost-blonde asked Eiji out. They decided to go out for diner and a movie and Saeki promised Tezuka he would make sure Eiji made the train back to Tokyo before it stopped running for the night. All was accepted and the next morning Eiji showed up on the Fujis' doorstep happier than he had been since before his break up.

"Fujiko, he's so handsome, nya, and he's an awesome kisser! I'm going to meet him again tomorrow!" Eiji grinned and sighed as he lay back on the tensai's bed.

"That's wonderful, Ei-chan." Fuji laughed. "Just be careful, okay? Don't rush into anything. Saeki has been known to go through pretty-boys. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Fuji held his tongue. He would not bring up the fact that he had said the same thing about a certain Hyoutei captain.

It took two weeks before Eiji had wished he could eat his words. Sure Saeki was handsome and gallant, but he liked sex a little rougher than Eiji did and saying 'no' just turned him on even more. It was over when Eiji came home and found that when he washed red ran down the inside of his thighs. He cried, and decided Fuji wasn't allowed to set him up ever again. Two for two were already down the drain. He didn't tell the tensai why he broke up with Saeki, just said it didn't work out. It was close enough to the truth.

----

He was pretty, more so than even Eiji, the enigmatic Fuji, or any other beauties he could think of. Pale, smooth skin, dark sapphire eyes, hair midnight blue-black, matching those striking eyes. He wasn't immensely strong or muscled but he was lean and powerful. Atobe couldn't help himself. Where some boys held that emasculated beauty and others the sharp pixie angles that came together this one was pure light, angelic smile and perfect features. He was gorgeous as a preteen and even more so as he entered high school. It was only now that Atobe was even free to pursue him; he had kept an eye on this one's development.

He waited until he knew practice would be over to park his limo in front of the school. It was a fine school, not as fine as his, but better than most. He watched as yellow jackets flitted about, some with racquets, others changing for the night. It was organized but he felt a tighter hand could make it run even smoother. And that was the kind of hand it would be ruled over with in the coming year. Yukimura Seiichi would have it no other way.

A tall presence towered over the elite high-schooler, who was leaning against the side of his gleaming limo. "What are you doing here?" The tone of the question made it seem like a statement. "This is a closed practice. Hyoutei is not welcome." The deep voice promised more hostile treatment if the subject of its displeasure did not leave soon.

"Genichirou, ore-sama is not here to spy on your quaint training, but rather to speak with your Vice Captain. Is he here?" Atobe's smile was cold, daring the former national champion to question him.

"Why do you wish to speak with Yukimura-fukubuchou?" Dark eyes were narrowed in distrust under the brim of a new hat. Atobe was glad, that old navy one had gotten rather ragged towards the end.

"Ore-sama has his reasons." Atobe smirked; behind his rival the object of his attentions approached them. "Maybe you should leave Sanada, ore-sama wishes to speak with Yukimura-fukubuchou alone."

Sanada's wide mouth opened to say something along the lines of a dismissal to the heir when a clear voice coughed behind him. "Genichirou, why don't you go see to the first years? They are supposed to be cleaning the courts, but, ah, you know." His words were gentle and soft-spoken and a small smile was directed at his best friend and his rival. "Atobe-san, congratulations on making captain as a first year." A coy look was thrown from under thick lashes.

"Yukimura, a pleasure, as always, to see you. You are always so charming after a confrontation with Sanada." Atobe winked and gave the sick teen a low, sweeping bow, taking one thin hand and kissing the back of it. The lecherous smirk he sported as his head came back up made the dark haired boy's breath catch.

"Genichirou, I'll only be a second. Go on." Sanada finally left, with out receiving another look from either of the tennis players. As soon as the tallest teen was out of ear shot Yukimura moved closer to Atobe and hissed at his under his breath. "I do not know what you want, but you will not find it here." The gleam in Atobe's eyes made goose bumps form on his arms. He tried to keep his jaw from clenching. "I have a boyfriend Atobe-san."

Atobe's smirk widened and he let out a short laugh—nothing barking, as cultured as always. "That doesn't mean much." A meticulously tended hand rolled a loose curl between two fingers.

"Do not touch me Atobe-san," Yukimura made no move to step away from the caress, "I am nothing like you. I believe in morals. You dated that silly redhead for ever and there was that tryst with Tezuka, and Sanada told me of…" his words trailed off as a finger rested tenderly on his lips.

"Ore-sama is loved by all. He needs not stop at just one." Atobe loped one arm around a thin waist. "Including you?" It was a statement as much as a question.

"Atobe-san, I do not think we should be having this conversation." Yukimura took a deep breath and shrugged out of the embrace. "Good bye."

"Ah, so tiresome my pretty little one, but no worries, I shall be back." Atobe leaned in and managed to kiss pink lips lightly before dodging a slap and hoping into his waiting limo. "Until then!" With a wink Atobe's head was hidden behind glass and his driver was pulling away from the curb.

"Damn you." Yukimura muttered under his breath as the turned away from the receding car's form and headed back to find Sanada. He should probably warn Kirihara as well, he thought.

----

Shot down by a single pretty boy, Atobe figured he could do one better. Two, matching, pretty boys. The Kisarazu twins never stood a chance. Atobe had seen them together as they looked at racquets, almost double vision, but with slight differences. Atsushi had shorter hair and Ryou was slightly leaner. Atobe had approached them, sending Kabaji home first, and invited the pair out to dine. They accepted and that night found themselves on the other side of the gate, inside Atobe manor.

"Coffee?" That was the pretense he had invited them in for, it seemed rude not to offer any.

"Yes, please." The answer was the same, and in unison. Dark eyes took in lush surroundings. "You have a beautiful home." Ryou knew he had to be polite, and in truth the mansion was dazzling.

"Yes, it is." Atsushi managed to conjure up a small smile. A servant came into the posh sitting room carrying a tray and poured three delicate china cups of coffee, each suited to individual tastes. The pretty maid left and Atobe stood, moving so he sat on the couch between the twins.

"Ore-sama appeals to you, ne?" He addressed both at the same time.

"Yes."

"It seems so."

"Why don't you spend the night? Ore-sama never disappoints." The diva smirked as two heads whipped around to stare at him. "Do not look at ore-sama like that. It is not a joke. It will be very pleasurable. And fun. Very fun." His hands settled on two shoulders and forced both boys against him. They didn't seem to mind.

"You must be the only seme." Ryou wrinkled his nose. He didn't mind sharing Atobe with his brother, but much more he knew he couldn't handle.

"I agree with nii-san." Atsushi was more relaxed with the whole situation, and he moved closer to Atobe, nuzzling behind the brunette's ear and taking a quick nibble on a tender earlobe. He was horny; ever since summer break started he hadn't done anything with anyone but himself. How boring.

Atobe arched his neck to expose more skin to the short haired boy; in turn burying his face in Ryou's long raven hair. "Shall we move this to ore-sama's chambers?" Ryou snorted. Chambers? Really, who talked like that outside of a drama?

"Sounds good to me." Atsushi licked at the pale column of neck in front of his face. Atobe moaned and stood up, the other two following his lead. They went to the master bedroom, Atobe's real realm, and the twins were told to sit on the end of the large purple silk draped bed.

"Undress each other for ore-sama." Atobe was in hog heaven. He had guessed they might agree to something like this, but he wasn't sure. But if anyone could have pulled it off, he could. He was practically salivating by the time all that creamy skin and dark hair was exposed to him. "Splendid. Ore-sama is very pleased."

Atobe moved close enough to stroke Ryou's long hair. It was almost to his waist now. "Mmm, but Atobe-san, won't you let us undress you too? It's very unfair that we are exposed while you," he smiled, "are not."

"Yes, very unfair." Echoing his brother Atsushi ran his hands down Atobe's cloth-covered torso and to the waist of his linen pants. "May I?" A nod. He slowly undid the button and zipper; starting the removal of Atobe's clothes. Ryou took the top while Atsushi worked on the lower half. Soon he was as naked as they were.

A lick to his chest brought Atobe back to his senses. It was dream-like, the boys kneeling on the bed in front of him. "The two of you make ore-sama very…excited." He winked at them.

"I can see that." Ryou pulled on Atobe's hand, pulling him towards the mounds of silk and pillows that made up the bed, dragging him down on top of his slender form. Atsushi followed silently.

Atobe rolled onto his back, half forcing Ryou to come with him. He lifted his hand grasped a short main of shaggy raven hair and drag the head, and mouth, to meet his own. He claimed soft lips in a rough kiss, biting on a lower lip. It only made the other moan. They broke apart and he found himself faced with another set of dark eyes. "Ryou-kun, why don't you use that sweet mouth to pleasure ore-sama?"

Ryou chuckled. He let his brother and the captain of Hyoutei resume their kiss while he worked his ways down a perfect body, pausing to nip at flat nipples and dip his tongue into a shallow belly button. "Fuck Atobe-san, you are hot." With that his mouth closed over a large erection, hot and hard for him and his brother, and their own for him.

"Share, nii-san, don't leave me out." Atsushi had moved back to watch his brother's mouth work. He was panting, his eyelids heavily fluttering. Atobe nodded and the youngest moved so his face was level with Atobe's groin. Ryou moved back, and let the other take over. His lips found Atobe's. Ryou moaned into the kiss as hands found this ass, massaging the tight muscles. Slim fingers were trying to bury themselves in him with out anything to ease the penetration and he knew his brother was preparing him.

"Atobe-san, nii-chan, more." Ryou threw his head back in pleasure as his collar bone was assaulted and he was pressed back against the silk comforter. Atsushi hovered to his left, thrusting his hips up into Atobe's hand while the diva sat between spread legs.

"Atsushi-chan, get behind your brother and hold his knees apart for me. I want to save you for last." With a wink the long-haired Kisarazu was in position and impaled. He cried out in pain, but each note resounded with pleasure.

"Fuck! Harder! More! Ahhh, Atobe-san!" He clamped down on the diva like a vice. Atobe pistoned his hips forward, crushing the boy to the mattress. Ryou moaned at every impact and Atsushi behind him was panting, trying not to touch himself at the scene. "Atobe!" The long haired twin screamed as he reached release, Atobe still relentless inside of him. Atsushi leaned over the prone form and kissed their seme, forcing a talented tongue to come out and play.

"Fuck." Between the kiss and the convulsing muscles around his throbbing erection Atobe could no longer put off his orgasm and came in the boy, pulling out so that some landed on Ryou's chest. The sight thrilled him. He felt a stirring in his groin and knew he was ready for Atsushi. "Are you ready?" Dark blue eyes made contact with black ones. The teen nodded.

"I want you to fuck me Atobe-san. Please." Atsushi moved forward, pushing the brunette backwards and crawling on top of him. He ground his ass down on the reawakened erection, letting it rub against the small hole it was aching to enter. "As hard as you can." It had been weeks since anyone had shown any interest in fucking him; he was so horny he could die.

"Yes." Atobe lifted up the slim hips and let go, gravity impaled Atsushi for him. The head was thrown back; sweat slicking black bangs to his forehead. He shook, and once his breathing was under control, the teen shifted so his hips moved up, and then down again. He groaned every time Atobe was fully seated again.

"So good Atobe-san, so good. I-" he couldn't form any words, the blood that should have been powering his brain had fled south. Atobe moaned in agreement, calloused hands grasping thighs to ease the movement. The captain thrust up, and soon they were lost in sexual abandon, orgasming at the same time. Atobe managed to maneuver the passed-out twins under the covers and fell asleep with one on each side of him. These two pleased ore-sama.

----

"Eiji-sempai." Tears streamed down maturing features, ruining the effect of a new found height. Twilight barely hung on in the sky behind the form.

"Tai-kun, come in! Don't just stand out there." Eiji ushered the younger boy into his foyer, pulling him into a tight hug. He held him tight, feeling tears start to soak through his thin tee shirt.

"He dumped me. He said he didn't want a middle schooler anymore." The tears started anew and harsh sobs racked his thin frame. Taichi Dan pulled back only enough so his face could hang down. He was a few inches taller than Eiji now; he had shot up in the past year.

"Nya, Tai-kun, he's wrong. You're too good for him." Eiji reached up and stroked feather-soft black hair. Taichi collapsed to his knees, arms wrapping around the red head's slim waist. His breathing was starting to calm down. "Stay here tonight, my parents won't mind."

"Hai, thank you." Long fingered hands rubbed at red eyes, trying to stem the tears. "Oh, Eiji-sempai, I thought, I thought-"

"Shhh, shhh, love doesn't always turn out like you want it to. Trust me, it will hurt less in time." Tears shimmered in blue eyes; Eiji felt the pain from his own broken relationship resurfacing. He helped Taichi remove his shoes and make it up the stairs to his room. They lay on the bed, under the covers and he had the boy tell him what had happened.

"I thought we were really happy. We had fun. We had sex," Taichi blushed, "almost every day. He made time to see me. We even went on dates, like a really couple. It wasn't until about a month ago that he started calling less, and then I started hearing that he was hanging out with other people. He made new friends in high school. He made excuses. I wanted to believe them. Today we were supposed to go to an amusement park but then he called to cancel. I was at the park practicing when I saw him with this really pretty second year in his school. He was laughing and hanging on his sempai, and I didn't know what to do. They saw me and he just looked away. I stayed and tried to play some more. He came back and told me it was over, and I didn't know where to go. I came here because you're my only really out-side-of-tennis friend." He pressed his face against Eiji's warm chest.

"Aww." Eiji didn't know what to tell the boy. He felt so angry at that bastard for hurting his friend. "Don't think about him anymore, Tai-kun. He's a dirty bastard and he's going to regret ever leaving you."

"Don't hurt him, please. Eiji-sempai, I still love him. It hurts." Taichi wanted to cry, but all his tears had already been shed.

"I know Tai-kun, trust me, I know." Eiji hugged him harder, trying to make his own pain lessen. It wasn't long before a restless sleep overcame them both.

Taichi spent the rest of the summer as Eiji's shadow, not that the redhead minded. Fuji loved teasing the boy and Tezuka pretended he did not like the fawning and hero-worship heaped on him. Oishi thought he was cute. The boy was a hit with all of the Seigaku regulars. Eiji prowled all over town for new boyfriends for both him and Taichi, but no one suitable came to mind. School started and they saw each other less, but there was always time for them to meet up every so often. Time together was fun, they forget the aches inside.

----

"Atobe-sama. Would you honor me with a date? Please?" Dark eyes shimmered with some hidden plan as they gazed up demurely at the best-known first year of their prestigious high school.

"Ore-sama will think about it." Atobe smiled smugly. This was the seventh girl to ask him out in three days. They had just returned from summer break and he was already bombarded. It was really too bad that he had to break off with the twins—long distance relationships weren't for him. This girl could work, she was pretty, popular, a second year, and her family was wealthy and well-connected. "Ohno-chan, come speak with me tomorrow, ore-sama may have an answer for you."

"Thank you Atobe-sama. I will." The girl left, her hips sashaying side to side. If Atobe was interested, she was a true catch.

"Since when have you considered girls?" Stretching only a few feet away, Shishido snorted at his friend. "Though, some of the boys you've fucked looked enough like girls." He remembered the one time he had walked in on one of Atobe's liaisons in drag and wondered why Atobe was fucking a girl.

"Shut up Ryou. In a dress you would look like a girl." Oshitari smirked from the sidelines, where he was reading a paperback novel. Gakuto leaned against him, half-reading over his shoulder.

"He doesn't need a dress." Gakuto snorted.

"You're all wrong, she's just to check he's gay."

"Be quiet, all of you! Ore-sama is trying to warm-up." Atobe snapped at his friends, picking up his racquet in a huff and storming off to another court. "Jiroh, come with me." He called over his shoulder with out a glance back and the slumbering boy mumbled and made a half-hearted attempt to follow him. Atobe was not pleased by the insolence of his team.

The next day the girl, more primped than even the day before, found him again before tennis practice. "Atobe-sama, did you think about my request?" She was as coy as the rest of them, but everything about her still seemed charming and innocent. That look reminded him all too much of someone else.

"Hm, ore-sama lent it a thought." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "and ore-sama will let you accompany him to diner on Saturday."

Her face lit up with a smile. "Oh! Thank you Atobe-sama! I would love to!" Her chest heaved and Atobe's eyes were riveted. What strange things.

"Ore-sama will pick you up at seven."

"Thank you."

As it turned out, Atobe was no longer interested in girls. The squishing sounds the girl had made disgusted him and he longed for a stronger body, someone who did not feel so breakable. Breasts felt so strange pressed against his chest. He was missing something and she was not the answer.

----

"Bitch."

"You dare call ore-sama 'bitch'?!" His voice squeaked with rage. Not that Atobe ever truly squeaked. That was a much too plebian sound.

"Yeah. Because, it suits you." Dark eyes sparkled.

"You are the bitch." Atobe would not be out done. Ever. "Ore-sama can prove it." He took a step closer.

"Really? Hm, I'd like to see that." Glossy lips twisted into a sneer. He wasn't prepared for the grabbing that followed as he was crushed to a slightly wider chest.

"You really are a dumb bitch." Atobe crushed his mouth over the other's claiming him, showing how subservient he should be. The boy gave in faster than he expected and a shy tongue came out to tangle with his. He tasted of too-sweet lips gloss and chocolate.

It was a good thing they were in the changing room of a private boutique. The kiss broke and he gasped for breath. "Atobe-san, are you going to fuck me now?"

"Hai. Ore-sama must finish the demonstration." Atobe looked down on flushed cheeks and knew this was exactly what they both wanted. No love, just lust. No strings sex. Mizuki was a feisty little sex kitten after all.

"Good." Mizuki pulled away enough to turn around and rub his tight jean-clad ass against Atobe's groin. He braced his hands on a mirror and watch as Atobe closed his eyes over his shoulder. "I want to watch you fuck me."

Charcoal eyes met midnight blue ones. "Yes." Atobe could barely grit out the words from behind gritted teeth. "Do you have lube? Ore-sama knows you always have it with you." 'Slut' was left unsaid.

"In my left pocket. Front." Mizuki tilted his head back as a hand wormed its way into his pants, but not near the skin where he wanted.

"Undo your pants." He did as he was told, fumbling with the buttons of his jeans. Thank god he did not bother with underwear that morning. He did not pity Atobe, who was peeling down leather pants and silk briefs.

A slick finger circled his little puckered hole and he moaned. "Keigo, don't fuck with me. Just ram it in." He let his eyes close and his head fall back on Atobe's shoulder.

"Hajime, you are a twisted boy." As sick as his partner was, it was not going to stop Atobe from thrusting into that tight heat. He lined himself up and thrust past the first resisting muscles. "Ugh. Ore-sama is surprised how tight you are." He received a glare in the mirror. In retaliation he pulled back slightly and pushed back in, drawing a groan. He reasoned that was a good enough for him to really start. Slowly he moved, in and out, swirling his hips and watching Mizuki's face in the mirror.

"Is this it? Faster. Some don't like vanilla as much as you." He rocked back against the brunette trying to get more.

"Ore-sama also likes things that are less 'vanilla'. But vanilla can be…fun." His hips sped up, slamming into the smaller teen, forcing him against the cold mirror.

"Yes! More!" Mizuki managed to get a hand between him and the glass and stroked himself, continuously moving back against Atobe's increasingly aggressive thrusts. It wondrous to be speared by such a hot, thick cock, and he knew it wouldn't take much to make him come.

"Bitch." Atobe growled before exploding inside of Mizuki's tight heat, triggering the St. Rudolph boy's own orgasm. As soon as he could stand on his own Atobe moved away, pulling tissues from his pockets to clean himself off before pulling up his pants. He helped Mizuki do the same and they walked out of the small room, ignoring the looks they got. Well, Atobe ignored the looks and Mizuki grinned and winked at the blushing salesgirls. What a pair they made!

"Coffee?"

"Ore-sama would enjoy that. There is this darling little place not to far that makes the best lattes." Atobe flicked his bangs back.

"Hm, that sounds just about perfect." Coffee and sex, this was turning out to be a better day for Mizuki than he expected. Now, if he could just find out where Yuuta hid his journal…

----

Eiji was trying to decide on a new outfit for tennis practice. He was sick of all of the ones he already had, and his mother had given him some pocket money. He was in the best tennis equipment store in the whole city, but nothing jumped out at him. There was a cute pink and purple set, but that seemed too girly…

"Excuse me, but could you help me?" Eiji turned around and found a devastatingly handsome man behind him, holding a light blue tennis outfit. He looked confused and slightly frustrated. Then it clicked. He knew that face.

"Sanada Genichiro? Of Rikkai Dai?" Eiji smiled up at the towering teen. His left eyebrow shot up, and then relaxed.

"Hai, you're Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku." He did not feel comfortable around someone who addressed him so informally, and he remembered this was the boy whose boyfriend he had slept with. Once.

"You got it nya!" The teen smiled and he felt a little relieved. "Did you need something Sanada-kun?"

"Hai, you're the same size as my, uh…friend, and I was wondering if you knew if this would fit you?" He thrust the clothes he had been holding at the other, trying to control his blushing. He was a god on the tennis courts, but he couldn't pick out clothes to save his life.

"Oh, um," Eiji held them up, smoothing them over his own clothes, "I don't know, but I could go try them on for you. I wouldn't mind, nya."

"Sure. That would be appreciated." For some reason the former vice-captain found his throat tightening at the thought of that lithe body in those tight clothes—the same reason he wanted them for Seiichi.

"Okay, come with me to the dressing rooms, nya!" Eiji bounced off, the other following and he closed himself in the changing room, instantly stripping away his clothing and putting on the new outfit. He was done quickly, rushing out to show the other teen, who had been waiting apprehensively for him.

"Oh, wow." Sanada stared, his eyes taking all of the fine lines of the redhead's body. He was delicious.

"I like it. I fits really well! I think your friend will really like it." He smiled up, dazzling Sanada even more. "Are you okay, nya?" Eiji reached up to feel his forehead.

"Yeah." He jerked away from the hand.

The movement was lost on Eiji. "Would you mind getting another of this? I was looking for something for me and this is perfect!"

"Yes, that is the least I can do." Sanada gave a small nod of the head.

"Then I'll meet you at the register." Eiji disappeared back inside the stall and Sanada wandered off, his mind suddenly reeling. The redhead hit him like a ton of bricks.

When they met back up and made their purchases he had made up his mind. "Kikumaru-kun, would you do me the honor of meeting me again for…coffee?" His heart said 'date!' while his mind argued for a more mundane thing. That's why he came up with 'coffee', as lame as that sounded. He didn't even drink coffee, it only made him more restless.

"Hoi, that would be fun!" He bit his lip while he dug in his pockets for a scrap of paper. "Give me a call with the time and place!" He scribbled out his cell number and handed it to Sanada. "I see you soon, nya! I've got to go, I'm meeting up with Tezuka-buchou and Oishi, and I don't want to be late. They'll make me run laps!" With a laugh he was gone, his tight backside disappearing around a corner as he left the floored tall teen.

"Fuck, now I know why Atobe was so enthralled." Sanada sighed to himself, wondering how the redhead did it.

One coffee date turned into another at the movies, and then dinner out. By the fourth date Eiji decided he wanted to try something else. They had only been to secluded places, where Sanada would not be seen with the redhead. He had a reputation at his school and he could not be seen with a boy, let alone one from a rival school. Eiji knew just what would fix all that. He called Sanada and asked him to meet him at the local mall, on a Sunday they had off.

The Rikkai Dai player knew something was up, but not what exactly. He sat near the mall fountain and waited for—dare he say it? His boyfriend—getting more and more anxious as more time passed. He nearly jumped in the air when a soft hand tapped on his shoulder. "What?!" He was confused and stunned by the sight in front of him.

"Oh, no, is it horrible?" Eiji sucked in his breath, worry written all over his face.

"No, god no." Standing in front of him was a decidedly luscious sight. Eiji was in thigh-high garters that peeked from under the edge of a short, black pleated skirt. His slim chest was covered in a tight, frilly white sleeveless peasant blouse, allowing acres of skin to show, as well as a fit belly button. He topped it off by clipping his bangs back with Hello Kitty hair clips and a pair of black, flat Mary Janes.

"Good, I let my sisters pick it out." He smiled, his lip gloss making his lips shine.

"I…" Sanada couldn't resist. He stood and claimed the redhead's lips in a fierce kiss. "I have to have you." They parted, but only so Eiji could catch his breath.

"Later, I promise. You can come to my house, it'll be empty." He stood on tip-toe, giving the raven haired boy another peck on the lips. "Trust me; it'll be better if you wait." He laughed a bit at the other's dazed expression. "Nya, you're making a scene."

His senses returning, Sanada released Eiji, reeling back to an appropriate distance. "Hai, you are right. Shall we go?" He was taking his boyfriend—soon to be lover—to dinner in one of the mall's nicer restaurants. It was their first public outing, and he wanted it to be memorable.

"Whatever you want, Sana-kun." Eiji happily went with the brooding teen to the restaurant, the evening passing in a blur as he restlessly waited to take him home. By the time they got past his front doorstep he was coiled as tight as a spring. "I don't want you to think I'm easy Sana-kun, but I really like you and I want to go farther than just kiss, if that's okay with you, nya." His eyes followed the intricate silver of Sanada's belt. That was a lot easier to face than deep charcoal eyes.

"I would never assume you are easy. You're much too innocent and sweet for that." The tall male smiled down, using calloused fingers to force the pointed chin up. "And that makes me so glad." He claimed those lips, the kiss changing from something soft to something of barely contained passion.

"Fuck me." Eiji took Sanada's hand and dragged him up the stairs, into his room. They collapsed on the bed, Eiji wiggling under his new lover. "I hoped you'd like this outfit, it really turned me on, knowing how you were affected." Eiji bucked up, rubbing his groin against a washboard stomach to prove his point. "I've been hard since you kissed me in the middle of all of those people in the mall."

"Gods." Sanada thrust down, his cock throbbing. He buried his face in the crook of Eiji's neck. "I want you so much. Please."

"Hoi! Anything, just be gentle, it's been a while. Kiss me." Eiji's fingers sought out the buttons on his lover's shirt, fumbling in his rush to get them open. "Faster." He wanted the raven haired male naked. Now. Their fiery kiss broke in favor of less clothing.

"Kikumaru, take off your shirt." He sat up and finished removing his clothes, naked as he kneeled on the bed again. Eiji was left with a bare chest, the skirt still low on his hips and the stockings peeking out. He was absolutely divine. How could he resist when the prize was lain out like that? He fumbled in his pants pocket, looking for the tube he had stashed there earlier. Eiji had picked it out, it was raspberry flavored and edible.

"Eiji, Sana, call me Eiji." He arched up into rough caresses, feeling slick fingers pressing at his entrance. It felt so good to have a long finger wiggling around in him again. One became two and he was screaming. Sanada silenced him with a kiss, the long body holding him down.

It was paradise when Sanada finally thrust in to the hilt. He was a little rough, but Eiji wouldn't hold it against him. That hard erection throbbed inside of him pumped in and out, each stroke bringing them both closer to that ultimate pinnacle of pleasure. The thrusts sped up; the rhythm was lost as the taller boy lost control of his hips and became erratic. The skirt brushing against his stomach was so arousing. The hard flesh rubbing between them made him move one hand off of a thin hip and he jerked Eiji off first. His lover had to come first.

"Fuck, Sana!" Eiji came first, pouring hot come all over the skirt, their stomachs, and Sanada's hand. All traces of control vanished.

The other followed, the clenching muscles too much to resist. "Eiji, gods, that was amazing." He pulled the redhead to him without pulling out, and held onto the lithe form. He was not going to let this one go so easily.

----

_Who ever said mistletoe was a bad idea? Even after Christmas had past he kept it up for his winter bash. It had been very amusing to see Kabaji carry the comatose Jiroh under it only to watch the blonde shoot up and kiss the quiet tennis player. Atobe had laughed and the whole room clapped. It was nice to be around friends. Not that all of them got along. Speaking of which, a certain redhead was approaching, heading for another drink. Atobe wasn't sure if he should move. It didn't seem like Eiji saw him. The next thing he knew the redhead was plastered to his chest and they were standing underneath a large sprig of mistletoe. Off the courts Eiji was slightly accident prone._

_Big blue eyes looked up at him apprehensively, longingly, and he could no longer resist. Instantly he threw the glass that was in his hand (Kabaji was standing close enough to catch the fine Austrian stemware) and his arms wrapped around the lithe body, one closing over a tight ass, the other cupping the back of a thin neck. He crushed the open lips to his and drank in the moans that surfaced from within that sweet mouth. There was no question; this boy was his soul mate. Now, how did he get rid of the boy's boyfriend?_

_----_

End Note: Don't ask me how they got in the changing room, I do not know. Cookies for anyone who can spot the Gackt reference. By the way, Eiji and Taichi are no longer lovers they're just friends. Eiji is sleeping with less people (but not really, there's still Fuji) but he's angsty, even with the perfect boyfriend—Sanada (he kinda scares me). There is going to be a crazy party next time, so if you want to see something special just ask. Please review, and if you are going to alert or favorite this please at least take the time to review. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


	10. Mistletoe Makes Neko Cry

The Bad Touch

By MasterAkira

Chapter 9

Warnings: Bitchy teenagers, language, yaoi, sex. What more could you ask for? Why am I still warning people? Probably should have noticed by now… Super heavy angst in this one, watch out, it causes gagging.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. This is fanfiction, and I only wish I was making a profit.

A Note: About Eiji's use of names: Eiji does not like to be called 'Kikumaru' but he does not feel comfortable calling others by their given names. That's why Fuji is Fujiko, Atobe Ato, and Sanada is Sana. Also, Atobe loves Eiji so much that he uses "I" instead of "ore-sama." Yeah, whatever, I like it that way; I know it doesn't make much sense.

Thank you to all who have already reviewed. Because you asked, I think we'll keep Sanada for a little longer. Please review! It really does make me write faster. Do people really listen to my rambles?

----

_Who said mistletoe was a bad idea? Even after Christmas had passed he kept it up for his winter bash. It had been very amusing to see Kabaji carry the comatose Jiroh under it only to watch the blonde shoot up and kiss the quiet tennis player. Atobe had laughed and the whole room clapped. It was nice to be around friends. Not that all of them got along. Speaking of, a certain redhead was approaching, heading for another drink. Atobe wasn't sure if he should move. It didn't seem like Eiji saw him. The next thing he knew the redhead was plastered to his chest and they were standing underneath a large sprig of mistletoe. _

_Big blue eyes looked up at him apprehensively, longingly, and he could no longer resist. Instantly he threw the glass that was in his hand (Kabaji was standing close enough to catch the fine Austrian stemware) and his arms wrapped around the lithe body, one closing over a tight ass, the other cupping the back of a thin neck. He crushed the open lips to his and drank in the moans that surfaced from within that sweet mouth. There was no question; this boy was his soul mate. Now, how did he get rid of the boy's boyfriend?_

----

"Sana!" Eiji collapsed back against the warm sheets in a daze. Sanada never ceased to pleasure him beyond his wildest dreams. He was almost as good as…No Eiji, don't think about him. He pushed those thoughts aside. He hissed as the raven haired teen pulled his spent cock out of him and lay next to the naked boy.

"Oh gods Eiji, gods." Sanada covered his eyes with an arm resting across his face, the other hand pulling the redhead closer to his body. They both struggled to get their heart rates under control. "Eiji, I got an invitation to Atobe's Winter Bash."

"I know. Fujiko and Tezuka-fukubuchou got one too." Eiji rolled onto his side so he could look at the ruggedly handsome face that had been hovering above him only moments before.

"I must go. Seiichi and Kirihara-kun are going, and I must represent Rikkai Dai." He did not want to go alone, but would Eiji be able to face the man who had broken his heart? The heart that was still so tender and raw.

"I'll go with you. I should." Eiji buried his face against the juncture of his boyfriend's neck and chest. He needed closure, as hard as that would be. Showing up with Sanada would show Atobe just how over the diva he was. Or at least pretended to be.

"Do not force yourself if it will make you unhappy." He felt his heart surge with pity.

Eiji managed to conjure up a smile. "All my friends will be there and some of them I haven't seen in ages. Nya, I think it could be fun." If he decided it would be, then

it would.

"We do not have to stay long."

"Nya, Sana, you're so nice!" Eiji sat up only to throw himself on his boyfriend, hugging him and rubbing their bare bodies together. He was so thoughtful!

Sanada groaned. "Eiji, stop or I will not be able to control myself." His large hands wrapped around slim hips, trying to still the squirming boy.

"No." The redhead grinned, purposely pressing their groins together. His pink tongue flicked out and licked up the long column of Sanada's neck. "Make me purr."

"You are a wicked little neko." The normally reserved teen let out a small smile and laugh, rolling over so Eiji was pinned beneath him. "I think you need to be punished."

"Yes please!" Eiji giggled as he was tickled, he always enjoyed Sanada's idea of 'punishment.'

----

The large wooden doors were knocked on and a petit head poked into the large dining hall. It really was much too large for the six teens who insisted on eating in it. The one at the head of the table motioned her in. "Yes?"

"Atobe-bochan." She ducked into a low curtsy. He nodded. "Another r.s.v.p. came in. Sanada-san said he would be coming, with another guest." She tried to control the nervous waver in her voice.

"Yes, good. You may leave now." Atobe turned away from the maid, back to his dinner.

"How many are coming?" Jiroh was wide awake. He loved eating at the Atobe manor. The food looked so fancy. His family had a chef, but not like the French one that served his friend.

"Two from Seigaku, five from Rikkai Dai, three from St. Rudolph, one from Rokkuku, and of course, nine from Hyoutei. Twenty total." Oshitari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hn. Five from Rikkai Dai? Who did you invite Atobe? That's two more than we know." Shishido frowned, his lip curling into a snarl.

"Maybe they found dates. You know, some of us can find them." Gakuto stuck his tongue out at the blue-haired boy.

"Fuck you."

"Language, please. Really, Shishido, ore-sama expects better from you." Atobe sent his friend a look over the rim of his glass. "Ore-sama really wishes you would behave."

"He only behaves well when Ootori-kun is around to impress." Gakuto mumbled under his breath, looking away from the rest of his team. Jiroh laughed.

"Keigo, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! You always throw the best parties!" Jiroh bounced up and down in his seat, his eyes focused on their leaders face.

"Kabaji, pass ore-sama the salt." Atobe tried to ignore his friends.

"Usu." That killed any conversation that had been ongoing. Ore-sama was very pleased.

----

"Crispy wafers."

"What?" Sanada was confused, his dark eyebrows rose as he looked at the boy next to him. "I do not understand."

Eiji laughed. "Nya, I just wanted to say 'crispy wafers.' It sounds funny. I don't think there'll be any at the party, they're not high class enough for Hyoutei." He felt a surge of repressed anger in his chest. 'Just like me. Not classy enough.'

"I like melon ones." Sanada played along. His little lover was very strange at times.

"What are you two going on about?" Kirihara sat across from the pair, in the middle seat of the back of the car. Yukimura sat next to him. The sickly boy was preoccupied watching the scenery pass by.

"Crispy wafers." The redhead smiled at the third year middle school student. He was much nicer than he let on.

"Gods…" He rolled his dark eyes, turning the poke his boyfriend. "Yuki-chan, Sanada and Eiji-kun are being strange again."

Laughter came from the other side of him. "You're weird too Kirihara-sempai." Huge black eyes sparkled with merriment. He was so happy to finally be around people who cared for him.

"Tai-kun, I'm so happy you transferred to Rikkai Dai. With Kirihara-kun, you've gotten so much better and you're happy now, nya!" Eiji grinned at the boy, and his new mentors. The new captain of Rikkai had seen Taichi practicing at Yamabuki and decided he would never get any better unless he moved to a stronger school. His sempais no longer around, Taichi started his second year of Middle School at a new school. He was already one of the team's regulars. Sanada and Yukimura would even come and play with him and Kirihara once a week.

"Me too. You are so much easier to handle with an outlet for all of your… constructive energy." Yukimura turned to the rest of the passengers. His younger lover spent so much time developing his team that most of his violent tendencies took a back seat. Except, of course, for the exciting ones. Yukimura did admit some of them could be rather 'fun.'

"Hmph." The third year pouted and sunk down in his seat. He didn't know why Yuki-chan was even forcing them to go to the stupid party.

"We're here!" Yukimura smiled sweetly at the manor they were quickly approaching. They stopped in front of the main doors and the driver came around to open the door for them. His dad had let him have the car for the night.

"It's so big desu!" Taichi's eyes impossibly widened at the sight. It was bigger than their school! He started bouncing in the seat, much to his captain's annoyance.

"It gets boring after a few times." Eiji's sunny disposition vanished, leaving him with a sobered, out-of-place expression. Sanada rested a warm hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"We do not have to go in."

"No, it'll be fine." "Yes, you do." Both Eiji and Yukimura responded to his comforting comment.

Both black-haired teens giggled. No one dared question the captain's orders. The blue-haired boy exited the car gracefully. "Come." Kirihara groaned, but followed. He loved that tone of voice, saying that phrase exactly.

"Wow, I feel so small desu." Taichi's voice was quiet as he craned his head up to get a better look at the mansion. It was so huge and splendid!

"Hoi, and even after you got so tall!" Eiji laughed as he nudged the younger boy with his shoulder. As long as he did not think about Him, everything would be fine.

"Welcome!" The door was opened and they were ushered in by pretty young maids, just inside Oshitari was waiting, a glass in one hand and a redhead hanging off his other.

"Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Kirihara-kun, Taichi Dan-kun, and," he did not believe it, "Eiji-kun." His smile never wavered. "Welcome to Atobe's Winter Bash!"

"What are you doing here?" Gakuto sneered as the guests' coats were taken by silent staff. His gazed was pointedly on Eiji.

"Are you saying I am not allowed to bring my boyfriend?" Sanada's look was bone-chilling.

Gakuto raised his eyebrows and rushed off into an adjoining room. "This way to the party." Yuushi smirked and pointed to the hallway opposite the one his boyfriend had disappeared into. "Almost everyone is here already."

The group followed where he was pointing, passing around a bend in a hallway and through a set of tall open doors. They came out in the Grand Ballroom, boys they knew scattered among winter decorations in blue, white, and silver, a true Hyoutei winter-wonderland. Fuji waved from across the room, at near Atobe's throne, directly across from the large spread of food. The only thing missing was Atobe himself.

Eiji griped at Sanada's hand too hard, but he couldn't relax his fingers. "Please, can we go and see Fuji?" Eiji looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. He was trying to suppress his mounting panic. This was not a good idea.

"Hai, Eiji-kun. Let's go now." A reassuring thumb rubbed circles on the back of a small hand. "Seiichi, we are going to see Tezuka and Fuji-kun." His friend nodded and they started making their way across the room. All around them they could hear the whispers.

"Kikumaru Eiji and Sanada? What's Atobe going to say?"

"Does he just jump from bed to bed?"

"Bringing an ex as your date? I thought Sanada was smarter than that."

"Yukimura Seiichi came with them and he brought two dates!"

Eiji hated anyone who said girls were the worst gossips. Teenage male tennis players were just as bad. Finally they reached his best friend. "Fujiko." HE bit his lip, leaning against the brunette's shoulder. "I shouldn't have come."

"You came for me, no one else. We can leave now if you wish it." Sanada nodded at Tezuka.

"No. That's giving in." All three were shocked that Tezuka had said anything. "Eiji-kun, if you leave now Atobe has won. He still has power over you. Endure Eiji. Let him know that you are fine now. You have moved on." Sanada was sure that he had just heard more words from Tezuka in that instant than ever before.

"Hai buchou." Eiji smiled, his chest tightening. The only problem with that was that he was not over Atobe. He didn't think he would ever be.

"Smile Eiji. You are irresistible with a smile on your cute little lips." Fuji's eyes stayed closed but his smile was sincere.

"Thanks." Eiji smiled and closed his eyes, still leaning against the tensai. He gave Sanada's hand one quick squeeze before letting go. "Nya, why don't we get something to drink, I'm really thirsty now." He took a deep breath before standing up on his own. He was strong enough. He didn't care what mindless tennis brats said about him, he really did not care was Hyoutei thought. All he cared about was his friends and trying to give Sanada all his love. By the time he was stable again he had a glass of punch in his hands—spiked no doubt—and a hush had fallen over the room. Atobe had made his way in, greeting many of his friends before settling in his throne-like chair.

"Welcome friends. Seeing you all gathered here to partake in ore-sama's glory pleases ore-sama immensely. Enjoy yourselves and happy new year, from ore-sama to all of you!" His ego was bigger than the room and Fuji swore he could have choked on the smug that radiated from the player. When Atobe's eyes scanned the room and saw Eiji Fuji saw that little smirk falter for the tiniest moment. He stood up and made a beeline for the Seigaku players and Sanada. He arrived at the same time as Sanada's team members.

"Atobe, how nice to see you." Yukimura smiled, all actions of the past now water under the bridge, at least for now.

"Yukimura, ore-sama sees you brought Yamabuki's Taichi Dan with you. Is Rikkai Dai adopting lost players now?" Atobe smirked, his dark blue eyes skimming Taichi's thin frame.

"Iie, Atobe, I thought you knew. Dan-kun is now attending Rikkai Dai. He will be captain next year. He was a diamond in the rough when we found him. Now he is our star player. It was a really pity Sengoku never saw his potential. Now he is ours." A slim hand was placed on the youngest shoulder, and black eyes looked up adoringly at Yukimura.

"He's almost as strong as Sanada-sempai." Kirihara smirked. It was his intense training for the last few months they could thank.

"Kirihara-kun, you must tell ore-sama about it later."

"Hai Atobe-san, if you want." Kirihara was immensely pleased with himself.

"Atobe, I love your decorations. I would have thought so much silver would have been tacky, but you seemed to have pulled it off." Fuji's smile was so poisonous Atobe had to stop from flinching at the coldness.

"Well Fuji-kun, some people can make anything work for them. Tacky is a mindset." Atobe did not feel like playing this game today, at least not with Eiji standing only feet away.

"Atobe-" Tezuka wasn't going to stand for Atobe attacking his boyfriend.

Sanada cleared his throat, diffusing the moment. "Eiji, koi, let's dance." Sanada pulled the redhead away, excusing them from the group.

"Ah, Mitsu, I wanna dance too!" Fuji giggled, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. They left, along with Kirihara and Taichi, leaving Atobe and Kirihara.

"Leave them alone Keigo. They are both happy now." Yukimura coughed, smiling at Atobe when the heir moved to support him. "Bring a chair next to yours for me. I am feeling a bit tired." Atobe nodded and they moved back across the room. Inside, Seiichi was very pleased with himself. It worked every time.

Seated, Atobe focused on the petit captain. "Yukimura, why did they come?" His voice was tight, very controlled.

"To show you it is time to move on. Sanada finally has." He pushed his dark blue locks back from his eyes.

"There was nothing for him to get over. Ore-sama is over it as well." Atobe scowled. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"If you insist Atobe, but you certainly are not acting like the Atobe we all know." Saying 'and love' was a bit too much. "Sanada thought he was in love. Do not underestimate that."

"Hn, ore-sama thinks he was taking idolizing a bit too far." Sure, Atobe liked Sanada enough as a friend, but the man's obsession with his best friend and captain was a bit much.

Yukimura giggled. "Kiri-kun just loves Eiji. He's freed up so much time for us by occupying Geniichi. I'll say I don't mind it too much either. He's very…sweet." Yukimura looked at Atobe from under his long lashes.

"Ore-sama knows that." Teeth clenched, the words barely got out. "Ore-sama will speak to you more later. It is rude for a host to only speak with one guest." He stood up, gave a shallow bow to Yukimura before heading towards another group of friends. Fuming, he approached Shishido and the twins, all three turning to look at him, two of the gazes quite longing.

Ootori was the only one in the group facing them. "Atobe-sama! Everyone is having such a great time!"

Atobe threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh, smiling at the naïve boy. "Ore-sama will take your word for it Ootori-kun. It seems you and Shishido-kun are entertaining the lovely Kisarazu twins?" They blushed, his former lovers and the current Hyoutei middle school captain, and he laughed again. "Ore-sama never realized how many Ryous ore-sama has around him."

Shishido looked at his captain like he was an idiot. Kisarazu Ryou laughed, batting his lashes at the tall teen. It had been too long, both he and his brother had been waiting for months to be asked again to the Atobe mansion. A party was not what they wanted; they wanted something a bit more...intimate. "Hai, Atobe-san, it seems you do."

"Ryou, Atsushi, there are a few new things ore-sama could show you since you both came to visit." His leer was not unnoticed, and he left his team members with an arm around each beautiful bookend to relieve some sexual tension. They were just too good.

Sanada, across the room, watched Atobe with his toys, shaking his head in disgust. "Eiji-kun, enjoy seeing your friends. The night will be over soon." His voice was so deep and melodious Eiji couldn't resist.

"Nya, you're right Sana-kun, let's get another drink." He smiled, finally at ease and playfully swatted at his boyfriend. A drink would calm his nerves. It was just that Atobe had looked so good. He needed to move on, he knew that. Moving to Hyoutei would have never worked. Sanada brought him back a bright blue drink that he swigged down. He ignored the fact that the color reminded him sharply of Inui-juice.

"Eiji-kun, come dance with us desu!" Taichi had run up to him, Kirihara following with a grin.

"You too Sanada-sempai." The demon child petted his new kohai. Yukimura would join them eventually too.

"Fine." Sanada took back the empty cup from Eiji and put his own down as well. He liked it when Eiji danced. The gymnast was as sexy on the dance floor as he was in the bedroom.

"Nya, let's go!" Eiji took hold of the middle schoolers' hands and pulled them back to the dance floor. As they undulated with the rest of the mass Sanada came up behind him.

"You look so sexy Eiji-kun. All I want to do it take you somewhere private and bend you over and…" the deep whispers in his ear made shivers run down the length of Eiji's back. Sanada was being so dirty and in public too!

He had started to form a retort when Yukimura moved in front of them, leaving Eiji sandwiched between the two Rikkai players. "Eiji-kun, are you having fun now?" Eiji nodded, his eyes closed as he undulated to the music and rubbed against Sanada's and Yukimura's chests. He knew it was getting late, but he no longer cared. "Do you want to get another drink?" He shook his head. The warm, large hands on his hips pulled him closer. He probably should try and cool down for a few moments. His arms came to wrap around Yukimura's neck.

"Nya, I changed my mind. Hoi, I want to go get a drink." His pants were feeling too tight and he didn't want to make a scene. Sanada tried to follow the two lithe bodies but Kirihara stopped him.

"Sempai, stay with me and Tai-kun." His red eyes glowed as he and his protégé flanked the taller kendo student. He groaned when he saw their depraved smiles. He was done for.

Atobe strolled around his party, surveying the decorations. They were perfect. As always. He had gotten reacquainted with the twins in one of the bathrooms, and he was feeling muck better. "Atobe-san, did you catch Kabaji and Jiroh? Everyone was falling to the floor laughing." Oshitari had silently snuck up on his captain, an event all too common.

"Hai, ore-sama was very amused. Gakuto was wrong. Everyone is having a wonderful time, correct?" Atobe smiled, his best friend next to him was looking delicious. If he hadn't just had a wonderful time with Ryou and Atsushi he would have dragged Yuushi somewhere more private. Why was he so horny?

"Of course Keigo. No party you have ever held has been anything less than amazing." The tensai chuckled. "Gakuto is wrong most of the time, trust me." His smirk widened. "There is a commotion at the DJ it seems. I will go see what is happening." The blue haired boy left him, and Atobe continued on his quest for a drink. Even ore-sama got thirsty sometimes.

Who said mistletoe was a bad idea? Even after Christmas had passed he kept it up for his winter bash. It had been very amusing to see Kabaji carry the comatose Jiroh under it only to watch the blonde shoot up and kiss the quiet tennis player. Atobe had laughed and the whole room clapped. It was nice to be around friends. Not that all of them got along. Speaking of, a certain redhead was approaching, heading for another drink. Atobe wasn't sure if he should move. It didn't seem like Eiji saw him. The next thing he knew the redhead was plastered to his chest and they were standing underneath a large sprig of mistletoe.

Big blue eyes looked up at him apprehensively, longingly, and he could no longer resist. Instantly he threw the glass that was in his hand (Kabaji was standing close enough to catch the fine Austrian stemware) and his arms wrapped around the lithe body, one closing over a tight ass, the other cupping the back of a thin neck. He crushed the open lips to his and drank in the moans that surfaced from within that sweet mouth. There was no question; this boy was his soul mate. Now, how did he get rid of the boy's boyfriend?

The kiss broke and Eiji stared up with glassy eyes. "I want you Eiji. I was wrong. I cannot survive without you near me. I love you." His voice low and throaty as Atobe whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Ato. Keigo. I-" he was caught. He loved Atobe, that kiss had only reminded him of how true that was. He wanted to be with Atobe, but he had worked so hard to get over him and he was so happy with Sanada! "I have Sanada. I-I-I, nya, Atobe, don't do this to me!" Tears clouded his eyes.

"Eiji, you don't love him." Blue-grey eyes flashed with anger. "You love me. You love ore-sama."

"Let me go!" Eiji struggled, trying to throw off the tight embrace he was caught in. Atobe held fast. "You're hurting me!" Those words gained his instant release. The last thing Atobe wanted was to hurt him. Free, he fell to the floor, sobbing. "Atobe, why now?! Why? Oh, gods, Atobe!" He refused to look up, pulling his knees closer to his chest. All eyes in the room were on them.

"Atobe, move the hell away from him." Sanada strode over to his boyfriend, picking up the crying mass. "I will crush you if you come near him again." Eyes narrowed in anger, he left the room and the party, Yukimura scrambling to follow, Kirihara and Taichi in his wake.

Yukimura turned before he left, calling out to their host. "Thank you Atobe. As always, entertaining until the end!" He left, the whole room bursting out in whispered shock.

Atobe struggled to stay on his feet. How could Eiji have said no? They were meant for each other and they both knew it. Kikumaru Eiji would be his again, no matter what it took.

----

_"You are mine." Sanada panted as he thrust his hips forward. "Mine. No matter how many flowers he sends." Eiji's face was stained with tear tracks once more. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Each word was punctuated by another hard thrust. "Say it. Mine."_

_"Yours, Sana! Yours!" Eiji scrunched his eyes closed, gripping the headboard above him. "Sanada!" Eiji came in a white arch, splattering over his stomach and face. Sanada continued to pound into him, growling as he finally came._

_"Do not see him." Sanada was up almost instantly, going into his private bathroom to find something to wipe them down with. "Please Eiji." His actions cleaning Eiji up were much gentler than his earlier actions._

_"Stop Sanada. I have to find a way to stop this." Eiji struggled to sit up, groaning as pain shot up his spine. Rough sex was fine, painful sex was not. "I have to, and you can't be the one to decide." He closed his eyes, wishing he felt well enough to stand. Instead, he turned away and willed himself to sleep. He knew he couldn't say no to Atobe for much longer, and he did not want to hurt Sanada._

----

End Note: Gods, I hate angst. No, really, I do. I hate when PWP develops plot. Argh, this'll be over soon, I hope. The next chapter may take forever to get out, so please review! It's inspiring to hear from my readers. This chapter is for everyone who reviewed and told me how much they like SanaEiji. I like SanaEiji too, I just like AtoEiji better. I also like SanaAtoEiji and SanaOshitariAtoEijiKisarazuTwins. Anyways, thanks for reading! BTW, Bleach is so yaoitastic.


	11. Whatever Atobe Wants, Atobe Gets

The Bad Touch

Chapter 10 or Whatever Atobe Wants, Atobe Gets

By Master Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Weiss Kreuz.

Warnings: A bunch. Rough sex, Mansex, language, threesome, double penetration, rimming, fingering, oral, etcetera. Plot(?)

Note: This took forever because I took a fortnight break for a trip to France, and then I dedicated all my time (free or not) to a play. Finally, I realized this had to be finished. Thank you for all my loyal reviewers! Oh, and beware the angst and a teary Eiji.

About this chapter: They are growing up, maturing. At least that's my excuse for OOCness. Ugh…it's too long! (I think…) Please review!

________________________

"_You are mine." Sanada panted as he thrust his hips forward. "Mine. No matter how many flowers he sends." Eiji's face was stained with tear tracks once more. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Each word was punctuated by another hard thrust. "Say it. Mine."_

_"Yours, Sana! Yours!" Eiji scrunched his eyes closed, gripping the headboard above him. "Sanada!" Eiji came in a white arch, splattering over his stomach and face. Sanada continued to pound into him, growling as he finally came._

_"Do not see him." Sanada was up almost instantly, going into his private bathroom to find something to wipe them down with. "Please Eiji." His actions cleaning Eiji up were much gentler than his earlier actions._

_"Stop Sanada. I have to find a way to stop this." Eiji struggled to sit up, groaning as pain shot up his spine. Rough sex was fine, painful sex was not. "I have to, and you can't be the one to decide." He closed his eyes, wishing he felt well enough to stand. Instead, he turned away and willed himself to sleep. He knew he couldn't say no to Atobe for much longer, and he did not want to hurt Sanada._

________________________

Eiji spent the night after the party at home, shocking his parents. He had told them he was sleeping over at Fuji's and that he would be back before lunch the next day. He had Sanada and Yukimura drop him off at his house, he was too tired to stay over with his boyfriend. They'd met again later that week, he promised.

Eiji went to bed after brushing his teeth, although not even that cheered him up. He didn't know what to do. He thought about Atobe, their kiss, and about how much he liked Sanada; he felt the tears come afresh. He fell asleep with his wet eyes pressed against his pillow, a heavy throbbing in his head only making matters worse.

The next morning he stayed in bed, only moving to call Fuji and cancel the practice they had planned for that afternoon. He moped in bed and finished his homework, going as far as doing some he knew would needed for the middle of the week. He was so confused, and he didn't want to see anyone. It was bad enough that he had early practice the next morning. Tezuka would hunt him down if he didn't show up. He went to bed early—after brushing his teeth twice, which he finally enjoyed. His sisters came and woke him up in time for practice and he arrived at the clubhouse minutes before he was supposed to be on the courts.

"Ne, Eiji-kun, there's something here for you." Fuji's grin was never a good sign. The fact he actually looked pleased was even scarier.

"Kikumaru-kun, I am going to have to ask you to remove them all from the clubhouse." Yamato smiled at the redhead. His fukubuchou had informed him of the happenings of the weekend. Actually, Fuji had told him while Tezuka stood there, his arms crossed, scowling.

"Hai buchou, I'll do it right away." With a stiff bow, Eiji turned to his best friend. "Nya, what is it?"

"Come and see." The tensai chuckled and Eiji couldn't help but shiver.

"Oh my god." Eiji could not believe what he was seeing. The moment he stepped inside the clubhouse he was assaulted with the scent of roses and then it hit him. All across the club room, sitting on every surface, were countless vases of roses. Each glass vase contained twenty-three red roses, and one violet bloom. It was amazing and charming. "Hoi, don't tell me, Atobe." His hands came up to his face but it wasn't going away.

"Hai. When I arrived to unlock the door three delivery men carried these in for you." Tezuka came up behind them, in his uniform. "They have made changing difficult."

"He's…" Eiji didn't know what to say. This was too much, but it was so sweet. He bent down to read a card attached to one of the flowers. It had the flower shop's name on it, and Atobe's message. "Koneko no Sumu Ie. Eiji-kun, come back. Ore-sama loves you. Call me, Atobe." Tears once more threatened to spill.

"Oishi-kun, Fuji-kun, will you please help Kikumaru-kun move these? You may be excused from practice today." Their captain smiled at them, his jacket around his shoulders. He could barely stand to see some of his best players so torn up. He would have excused Tezuka as well, but he needed his fukubuchou by his side.

"Thanks buchou." Eiji sat on the only free bench, no longer able to stand by himself. What was Atobe thinking? All those months of misery couldn't be fixed with one kiss and a bunch of flowers. "Nya, Fujiko, what am I going to do with all of these?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to keep them?" The redhead shook his head. "Hm, well, we could give them to the nursing home down the street, they might like them."

That perked the redhead up. "Hoi, that's a great idea!" He stood, feeling a bit better. "Let's do that." First he pulled all of the cards off and took all of the purple roses out, putting them in one vase and redistributing the red roses that had been in that vase. For some reason he couldn't stand to give those away. He'd bring them home after school. The nursing home was happy to take the flowers, they sent down a car to pick them up after Fuji called to ask if it would be okay. By the time they had sent them off it was time for class. Eiji paid attention during lessons, his mind wandering off to the royal colored flowers waiting for him only once or twice. He played during practice, buchou wanted to watch the renowned golden pair play against Seigaku's third year doubles team. They won easily. Yamato said he wanted them to play in the next match. Content, Eiji went home and showered, brushing his teeth and getting into bed. He was just about to turn off his light when his phone started vibrating on his bedside table.

Oshitari's name flashed and Eiji picked up the cell phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Ejii?" He knew that deep voice.

"Hoi?"

"Did you like the flowers?" A low chuckle came from the other end.

"Hoi, but I can't accept anymore. Tell him Yuushi, please." Eiji rubbed at his eyes, fighting off tears.

"He needs you to be the one to tell him."

"They were too much. My buchou was really unhappy about them." Eiji yawned. "I have to go."

"Call him. We've never seen him like this before. He isn't lying to you. He loves you and all he has done since you left is mope." Oshitari sounded serious.

"I don't know what to do Yuushi, around him I just…"

"Just try, please Eiji-kun, for all of our sakes." Oshitari hung up and Eiji fell into a restless sleep. He really wanted another warm body lying next to him.

________________________

After morning practice Eiji went to his homeroom only to find a single bouquet of red and a singular purple roses. "How did he get them in here?" Oishi put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"He's Atobe." Fuji put his books on his own desk.

"I don't know what to do." Eiji sat down, his head on his folded arms, watching the motionless flowers. They were beautiful and perfect, resembling the man he loved. "I wanna go home." His head banged on the desk as he moved his arms away.

"You just got here. Just think about it. Missing school is only going to make things worse." Oishi ruffled his hair. "Go put them in your locker and then forget about them. Practice is going to be fun. Buchou said we could show our formations to the others today."

"Hoi, you're right." Eiji slowly got to his feet, but as he made his way to the door a horde of girls came in.

"Ah! Kikumaru-kun who are the flowers for?"

A squeal made him wince. "Hai, they're so pretty! Who, tell us!" Eiji was backed against the desk.

"They are for me nya." He blushed and looked down at the roses between his clenching hands. "But I have enough so that everyone can have one too." He met their expecting faces, seeing the joy at that suggestion. "Here." He plucked one red bud and handed it to one of his classmates. Soon all the girls had them. None of the boys other than Fuji had wanted one. All Eiji was left with was the singular purple rose. Lessons started and he kept it with him, twirling the fragile blossom in between his fingers. It reminded him so much of Atobe.

"Ah, Eiji-chan, you're missing math." Fuji poked at Eiji's back.

"Hoi, hoi. Thanks Fujiko." Eiji closed his eyes for a moment and placing a kiss on the bloom, pulling the petals from the stem in one tug and cupped them in his hands. "Good bye, Atobe." He whispered as he extended his arm and let the lavender petals flutter to the ground through the open window.

"Kikumaru-kun, pay attention!"

"Hoi, hoi, sorry sensei." Eiji bowed his head, his chest aching as the rose stem fell to the floor from his loose grasp. He watched the petals land on the ground stories below and he sighed, trying to focus on his schoolwork.

________________________

Eiji picked up the phone, speed-dialing Fuji, first on his list. The tensai answered, a smile in his voice. Eiji heard Tezuka's gruff voice in the background, muttering something unintelligible. "Moshi moshi Eiji."

He laughed. "Nya, is this a bad time Fujiko?"

"No, why would you say that?" Fuji giggled.

"I can hear Tezuka."

"Don't worry Ei-chan, Mitsu does not mind." He giggled again. Eiji feared for his fukubuchou. "What did you want?"

"He did it again. There were six dozen roses in my room when I got home. He left a message this time that he wants to see me. There was a plushie-neko. It's really cute, nya." He sounded depressed, holding the aforementioned item as he held his cell between his shoulder and ear. It really was adorable, and he clung to it. "I don't wanna throw it out, or the roses…but I don't think I can see him. I've been avoiding Sanada, but I miss him. I can't hold out against Atobe." It had been two weeks since the flowers had started coming. He got at least two dozen everyday, at practice, school, or his house.

"See Sanada, remind yourself of how much you like him. He could always beat Atobe up." Fuji sounded suspiciously happy about that.

"Shusuke, please." Tezuka's voice was deep and desperate. Eiji could barely make out the words. He could only imagine what his best friend was doing to the frigid teen.

"Thanks Fujiko." He closed his eyes. "Gomen Tezuka-fukubuchou!" He yelled, hoping Tezuka would hear it, and hung up. He looked at his phone and took a deep breath. He dialed a different number.

"Hello Eiji-kun." A tingle went up the redhead's spine at the sound of that voice.

"Hi Sanada. I…I just wanted to see if you were busy tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over." He felt really bad about avoiding him.

"I would love to. Now?" Sanada did not sound angry at all.

"If you want. I really want to see you."

"Meet me tonight then. In an hour." Eiji listened to his boyfriend suggest a love hotel in between their homes. "Okay, I'll see you there." Eiji hung up first and put on clothes. He wore sexy low-riding jeans he knew Sanada liked and a shirt that showed a bit too much skin. It was dark out and he scribbled a note to his parents before leaving. He knew it would take a good part of an hour to make to the hotel by bus.

When he got there Sanada was waiting for him. They went up to a room that Sanada picked, the walls and furniture done in black and white with a large round bed in the center, covered in dark red sheets and pillows. It would have been romantic if Eiji hadn't felt so terrible.

"I love you, do you know that?" Sanada's dark eyes bored holes into Eiji as he let the taller teen embrace him.

"Hoi. I love you too." Eiji managed to smile. The more he thought about it, the more it was true. He did love Sanada, but not in the same burning way he loved Atobe.

"I know what's been happening." Sanada smiled when he heard Eiji's confession, but all trace of that had vanished. His stoic face made Eiji want to squirm away.

"I didn't ask for them! I don't even want them!" Tears welled up in sapphire eyes.

Sanada bent over, his lips dangerously close to Eiji's ear. "Then why do you smell like roses?" The boy eeked when Sanada crushed their mouths together. "I hate the thought of you with his roses." The tall teen used his position to send them tumbling onto the soft surface of the bed. Eiji was crushed under him, mouth covered by the other's. The kiss was over bearing and Eiji submitted to him. He wanted Sanada to do this to him, to take control for him. Then he'd never need to decide. "I'm going to take you. Mine."

"Yours, I can be yours, nya." Eiji pulled off his shirt, lifting his hips so Sanada could slip down his pants and underwear. He was completely naked and his boyfriend towered over him, fully dressed. Eiji scrambled to his knees and unzipped Sanada's pants, freeing a large erection. He licked the whole thing once, from base to tip. "I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard."

Sanada pulled shallow breaths in through his nose, and he exhaled when Eiji said that. A primal claiming, a violent coupling. "Yes." He grabbed lube from the bedside table and poured some on his hands. He slathered it along himself, wiping the excess on Eiji's thighs. The boy didn't need to be stretched. He lined them up, hefting thin legs over his shoulders. In one smooth movement he was fully seated in his love's tight embrace.

"Sana!" Eiji screamed, tears leaking from deep blue eyes. It hurt, it really did. He nodded and the raven haired boy pulled out slowly and eased back in. He hoped there was no blood. Sanada set a pace faster than they usually started out with. He was concerned. "Sanada, slow down, ne, you're hurting me."

"You've been thinking about him, I know it. He wants you back and you're all too willing to go back." The pain was evident in Sanada's voice.

"No, no, you're wrong Sana, wrong!" The thrusts took control of his whole body. "I love you; I can't leave you for Atobe!" Eiji felt himself crying again, a combination of their painful, rough sex and the ache in his heart.

"Exactly. He lost, you now belong to me."

"Sanada, anything, just never leave me, please never!" Eiji screamed, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders.

"You are mine." Sanada panted as he thrust his hips forward. "Mine. No matter how many flowers he sends." Eiji's face was stained with tear tracks once more. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Each word was punctuated by another hard thrust. "Say it. Mine."

"Yours, Sana! Yours!" Eiji scrunched his eyes closed, gripping the headboard above him. "Sanada!" Eiji came in a white arch, splattering over his stomach and face. Sanada continued to pound into him, growling as he finally came.

"Do not see him." Sanada was up almost instantly, going into the private bathroom to find something to wipe them down with. "Please Eiji." His gentle cleaning of Eiji was much calmer than his earlier actions.

"Stop Sanada. I have to find a way to stop this." Eiji struggled to sit up, groaning as pain shot up his spine. Rough sex was fine, painful sex was not. "I have to, and you can't be the one to decide." He closed his eyes, wishing he felt well enough to stand. Instead, he turned away and willed himself to sleep. He knew he couldn't say no to Atobe for much longer, and he did not want to hurt Sanada.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Sanada's whisper was the last thing he heard before drifting to sleep.

________________________

"We have a problem."

"Why hello to you too Sanada." The captain of Hyoutei smiled as he heard the familiar voice over the speakers on his cell phone.

Sanada sneered at the amusement. "Atobe, this is not the time."

"I agree with you. You happen to have something that belongs to ore-sama."

"He is not an object."

Atobe sobered and his tone darkened. "Do you love him? I do."

"I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before."

The joy was back in his voice. "Then there is only one thing to do. You will bring him to see ore-sama. Together we will work this out. Ore-sama has a plan."

"You'd better hope this works."

"Oh, it will, ore-sama is very sure of it."

________________________

Eiji left practice a little bit early, briskly walking down a busy street, keeping his eyes open for his prize. Finally he found it, a flower shop with a crowd of giggling girls outside. A housewife left the roomy inside, leaving Eiji alone with the shopkeepers. "Welcome." A gangly blonde man looked up from the magazine he was reading behind the register. "Oh my. Ayan~, you never told us you had another sibling!" He laughed, the room filling with the light sound.

"I do not." A redhead, with hair the same scarlet as Eiji. "May I help you?" He was brusque, and Eiji swallowed past the nervousness in his throat.

"I wanted a rose, nya." Blushing, Eiji's eyes fell to the floor.

"Aw, Aya, you've scared the poor thing." The blonde moved out from behind the counter, coming to put a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "What color?" His fetching smile gave Eiji the courage to ask.

"Purple. One of Atobe's roses." The two looked taken back. "Hoi, purple. This is the shop that kept delivering Atobe's bouquets? Uh, well, they were for me. But now I need one for him. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

"You? He has a little thing like you and all that dough? Lucky bastard." The blonde chuckled.

"Yohji! Don't talk to the customers like that!" The angry redhead turned to Eiji. "I am sorry but you cannot have one of those roses."

"Aya. Yes you can." Before Eiji could react his arm was grabbed and Yohji pulled him into the back of the shop, into a room with coolers for flowers and a table covered in Valentine's Day flower arrangements. Two more workers sat, putting together the beautiful pieces.

"Omi-kun, grab me one of those special purple roses." Yohji slung an arm around Eiji's shoulders. "That makes you Eiji-kun, doesn't it? That's who all the notes were addressed to."

"You're Eiji-kun?" The blue eyes of the male who'd gone to fetch the roses widened. "I thought you'd be older…" he blushed. Omi was the same age as Eiji and he had never been in any relationship that called for so many flowers.

"Anything else?

"Hoi, I, uh, need something orange. Like a rose, but different…nya, I don't know…" Eiji blushed. Here he was buying two flowers for different boys, one of which he kept telling himself he never wanted to see again.

"An orchid?" The other man turned, his eyes following every line on Eiji's body.

"Hoi!" Eiji nodded, that was perfect! The brunette who had suggested it fetched one and both flowers were passed to Yohji.

"Come on, I'll ring you up." The blonde led him out and Eiji was walked to the door. "Here you go, take them. Just promise me if you're free when you turn eighteen you'll come back and look me up." The man winked and Eiji flushed crimson.

"Thank you so much, nya. I promise, if I'm free." The door was opened and he turned back before he left.

"Good luck gorgeous!"

"Thank you again!"

The door slammed shut and the flower-shop workers were left alone. "Lech." The redhead sweeping up the store glared at the blonde. What happened to the eighteen rule?!

________________________

"Eiji-kun, I'm sorry, please, let me make it up to you." Sanada stood on the doorstep of Eiji's house. He had waited for the redhead to get home from practice and Eiji brushed past him, not inviting him in. "It's Valentine's Day. Please Eiji. I love you." Sanada tried to look remorseful but he had too much on his mind he hoped this worked.

Eiji sighed. "Nya, alright, come on in. I made you chocolates, but I wasn't going to give them to you." Entering, Sanada took off his shoes and followed the teen into a clean kitchen. On the middle counter two boxes of chocolates lay, waiting. Eiji thrust the orange box with an orange orchid tied to the top in his hand. A purple one remained, tied with a rose. "I'm sorry too." His chest had ached constantly for the last week, since he left Sanada in the hotel room seven days ago.

"Not like I am." The raven haired male pulled his boyfriend close to his chest, hugging him and burying his nose in the soft locks. "I love you and I cannot stand to be separated from you on such horrible terms." He felt thin arms wrap around his middle. "I have a surprise for you, if you'll let me show it to you."

"Hoi Sana, I want to see it." Eiji rested his head against the hard panes of Sanada's chest. "I don't want to break up, let's make this right."

"I think my surprise can." Sanada kissed his forehead and tilted his face up to claim his lips gently. "But I need you to trust me."

"I do." Eiji tried to engage the kiss again.

"Then put this on." Sanada pulled back and pressed a black cloth into Eiji's hands.

"A blindfold?" Eiji crinkled his nose. Atobe had used one on him once, but he didn't like it all that much…

"Please Eiji, if you trust me." Sanada looked sad, helping tie the cloth when Eiji consented silently. He pressed a few buttons on his cell phone and took Eiji's hand. "We just have to go outside."

"Okay." Eiji stood, waiting to be led when suddenly his legs were swept out from under him. "Ahh!" Sanada picked him up bridal-style and marched out the front door, chuckling at his reaction. "Nya, that was mean Sana! Next time warn me!" Eiji clamped onto Sanada, giggling as he felt the sun on his face and shoulders. Sanada shuffled him around and finally they were in a car, and they were going somewhere. He was on his boyfriend's lap, distracted by more kisses. He had no idea how long passed before the car stopped and Sanada picked him up again. He was carried a ways, even up a flight or two of stairs (he wasn't sure, but they felt jarring enough), until he was dumped on something soft—a bed. "Sana! Are we there?" He giggled when long fingers tangled in his hair and pulled the cloth off.

"Hai, now just don't say anything yet." Sanada's face came into view, sober looking, and Eiji blinked twice to get everything to focus in his suddenly bright world.

Then he realized what he was seeing. The purple draped four poster bed, the light purple walls, and the shining mahogany furniture. The teen standing so close to them, his trademark smirk nowhere to be seen. "Ato-" Eiji slid off the bed, backing away from the third person in the room. "Sanada?" He felt his heart trying to climb out of his throat at the sight.

"Wait Eiji." Sanada grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, keeping him from fleeing.

"I just wanted to speak with you. Please Eiji." Atobe sat on a chair facing the bed and Sanada forced Eiji to sit on the bed, on his lap. "I've been miserable without you. Indulge me, please. Sanada and I have been discussing this." The heir pushed his bangs back; his hair was getting too long.

"Sanada? What's happening?" Eiji turned his teary blue eyes on his boyfriend.

"We both love you Eiji. So much that neither of us can back down. Do you understand?" The redhead shook his head.

"We have come to a compromise. A different sort of relationship." Atobe stood, paced in a circle once around the chair and then approached the bed. "A ménage à trois, a household of three."

"Sanada?" Eiji tried to see what his boyfriend's face would tell him about the truth behind this.

"I agree. We both love you and neither of us finds the other…undesirable. We have been…involved in the past." Sanada kissed Eiji's neck and slowly loosened his grip.

"Eiji—I have been miserable without you." Atobe slowly stood and approached them. "Do you love us as well? If you do, this is the most perfect arrangement for us." Atobe smiled, opening his arms wide.

"Oh, nya, I do." Eiji moved away from his boyfriend and entered the embrace. "I missed you." He couldn't help but burst into tears. This was more perfect then he could ever imagine.

"Eiji, you have no idea how pleased I am." Atobe pulled him close and crushed their lips together, fiercely trying to express his love in the.

"Nor me." Sanada moved behind Eiji, and wrapped his arms around the pair. His hand gently stroked soft red hair, pulling Eiji's face towards his. He kissed parted lips, trying to express his love without words.

Eiji relaxed, his tears ceasing and his body becoming lax between the two stronger bodies on either side of him. If anyone could make this work the two of them could. Atobe, his true love, and Sanada, his sanctuary and protector. "Nya, I'm tired." Eiji laid his face against the soft silk of Atobe's shirt when Sanada broke their kiss.

"You cannot be tired on the night of our reunion." Atobe laughed quietly, his fingers tracing the soft panes of Eiji's elfin face. "Sanada and I have much to share with you." He stepped back slightly, so he could lift Eiji and put him on the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Eiji made this for you. He never intended on giving it." Sanada reached into the small overnight bag he had brought, pulling out the purple-wrapped box that had been left on the counter of Eiji's kitchen.

"You took them?" Blue eyes widened. They weren't good enough for Atobe! They were far from the high quality he was accustomed to.

Atobe smiled as he took the present, unwrapping it, tucking the rose in his lapel, and opening the box. The placed one of the candies on his tongue, slowly letting it melt. "Yum, Eiji, they are delicious." He put them down before climbing on the bed and crawling over Eiji's prone form. Their new kiss was rich with the smooth chocolate flavor, sticky and sweet.

Sanada stood were he was left, watching silently. Eiji forgot about him as his mouth was ravished. Atobe started on his clothing, tugging at his shirt until Eiji took it off and popping the button on his pants in haste to get them off. He then frantically worked on his own clothing, in a desperate need to feel naked skin rubbing together. It'd been much too long. Every chance he peppered Eiji's face with kisses. "I will never leave you. I love you." Atobe abruptly pulled back, sitting on his heels. He turned to the tallest of them. "Let me go first."

"Hai." Sanada nodded.

It took a dazed Eiji a moment to register what was going on. "What?"

"Shhh, its okay. It might take us a bit to figure out how this is going to work." Sanada sat on the bed, near Eiji, and pushed bangs away from where they had covered bright eyes. "I'll just watch for now."

Atobe nodded and turned back to Eiji. "Fuck me." Eiji smiled as he held open arms out to the brunette. "I missed you so much." He flashed a glance at his boyfriend. "I love you, Sana, but, oh Ato-" Eiji teared up again, and Atobe lay in those welcoming arms.

"We understand." Atobe kissed him again and Sanada grunted in agreement. The heir rolled them over so Eiji was on top. He dragged his hands over silky, cream colored skin. "Pass me a chocolate, Genichirou." Atobe held out one hand, the other rubbing Eiji's small puckered hole. "Trust me Eiji, you will enjoy this." He took the chocolate Sanada had handed him and slipped it past the first ring of tight muscles. Eiji moaned and bucked against Atobe, rubbing their arousals together.

"Ah, it's cold! Oh, nya, I think its melting!" Eiji writhed, the feeling stranger then anything he had felt before. Atobe followed it up with two fingers, stretching the orifice. "More Ato! More, it feels so good!"

"I'm going to fuck you now." Eiji groaned as Atobe lifted him up and settled him on his lap, facing him. "Kiss me." Eiji did as he was told and Atobe lined himself up, plunging into his lover's tight ass. Eiji screamed against the mouth covering his. He hadn't remembered how perfect Atobe was for him. They were both sitting up, and Sanada came up behind them.

"I'm not going to be left out on Valentine's Day." The raven haired man pushed on Atobe's shoulders until the other fell forward, crushing Eiji to the bed beneath the two larger teens. His fingers danced across a bare lower back until he found his prize. Two slicked fingers, Atobe never ceased to be amazed by how Sanada always seemed prepared, circled the tight hole before one was plunged in.

"Fuck, Genichirou!" Atobe bucked forward and Eiji cried out even louder. "I thought you were going to wait!" The brunette tried to regain his balance, but it was hard with a red head squirming under him and a raven haired male pushing into him from behind.

No one saw as a blush, not from arousal, but in fact embarrassment, spread up his neck and heated his face. "You were…and I…" he sounded uncharacteristically unsure, "I wanted you." He was back to his firm tone before either of his lovers could focus on it.

"Faster!" Eiji was getting impatient.

"Anything." Atobe moved his hips, rocking harder back and forth until Sanada took the clue. Sanada mustered a force that took all of their breaths away until they were lying in a pile of contention.

"I think this could work." Atobe smirked as he rolled onto his stomach. He flung an arm over Eiji's middle and looked across the redhead at Sanada.

"Yes, I think it could."

"Do we have any chocolates left?" Eiji's eyes were closed and he was happy enough to be purring. All he wanted now was a bit of candy.

Atobe burst out laughing, smothering the teen with kisses. "I think I could find some."

Sanada pushed up onto his elbows. "I'll keep him occupied while you go look." He smiled, nudging Eiji with his shoulder.

"Nya, I'm the luckiest boy in the whole world!" His chest felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

________________________

Here he was with the two hottest creatures in the club pressing against him. Eiji couldn't believe only months ago he was dying inside because of them. This ménage à trois was absolutely perfect. He had someone to see all the time, as did his lovers if he was unavailable. They spent every weekend together, and phones were always left on. Atobe called him before bed if they were not together already and Sanada often joined in on the call, or them. He had never been so content. Atobe and Sanada were getting along wonderfully, more like lovers than rivals.

The dance floor was too loud and Eiji almost missed Sanada whispering in his ear from behind that they should go and get drinks. Atobe didn't want to. He told them to go, he's catch up. The redhead happily obliged, the diva loved to dance and he would never begrudge him that. Sanada found them a table and ordered drinks, smiling when Eiji snuggled into his side. "I got in."

"Nya, really? That's great! We'll all be together! Ah, I'm so happy." Eiji giggled, in face pressed to the soft silk of his lover's shirt. It had been a birthday present from Atobe.

"Me too. Seiichi will be attending as well." Sanada nodded as a waiter delivered their drinks. Atobe joined them.

"Kanpai!" Eiji sloshed the glasses together. "Keigo, Geni's coming too!" He laughed as he took a sip. "We'll all be together for university!"

"Indeed." Atobe smirked. He already knew. "Kanpai." He made eye contact with the Rikkai Dai player. "Let's go celebrate at home." He raised one eyebrow and Sanada nodded.

"Aw! I wanted to dance some more." Eiji whined and pouted. Atobe leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"We'll do your favorite."

"Hoi! Let's go!" Eiji was on his feet and halfway out the door before Atobe and Sanada caught up. When they reached the mansion Eiji raced to Atobe's bedroom, shedding clothes as he went.

"Impatient aren't we?" Atobe chuckled and started undressing after he closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Hoi. Can't you tell?" Eiji giggled and shook his ass, hopping up onto the bed and dancing to the music in his head, his fingers brushing the canopy above him. "C'mon! I wanna play!"

"Come here Eiji." Sanada sat on the bed, and Eiji came to him, plopping down with a bounce or two. The catlike male crawled over to the tall tennis player, straddling his lap. "What do you want to play?" His smile teased.

"I want," Eiji giggled, "you to play 'take Eiji.' The twist is you're both going to play—at the same time." He ground his hips down, breathily moaning.

"I think that sounds like a grand idea." Atobe joined them on the bed, moving behind the redhead. "So, Genichirou, are you going to play fair?"

"Why should I when you won't?" Sanada tightened his arms around the trim waist in his lap. "Eiji, do you want us to play fair?"

"No." Eiji was nuzzling Atobe as his neck was peppered with nips and kisses. He loved the dark hickies the diva always left.

"Good." Sanada fell backwards, taking Eiji with him. He was ready to get to the main part. "Its more fun this way."

"You're right Genichirou." Atobe licked a slick path along the bare behind presented to him. "I love you Eiji."

"Nngh! Atobe!" Eiji screamed when he felt a moist tongue press into him. He buried his face in Sanada's chest and took gasping breaths.

"Don't tease him Keigo. Just make sure he's really well stretched." The raven haired male rubbed soft circles on Eiji's back until he could no longer take the lithe creature rubbing against his stomach any more. He reached a hand down, his fingers slipping in past Atobe's tongue.

"Ah—Genichirou." Atobe lifted his head finally, his gazed eyes riveted on those strong digits. He licked his lips and fiddled in the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out his favorite chocolate flavored lube.

"More!" Eiji cried, pulling back from the smooth skin he had pressed against. Atobe's slicked fingers joined Sanada's and he felt like he was going to burst. "How many?" He panted, not being able to tell himself, it felt like more and more kept going in.

"Eight total." Atobe laid kisses on the little dimples of Eiji's back. "You should see it my precious little angel." The kisses turned into nips. "Agh, Genichirou, I can't take it any more." He withdrew his fingers in one swift moment, forcing Sanada's out with them.

"Please, do it now." Eiji whined, arching his hips, trying to get something to fill the emptiness he was feeling.

"Keigo." Sanada's strained voice told the diva everything he needed to know. One manicured hand grabbed the Rikkai Dai player's throbbing erection and helped guide it into the waiting hole. Both of the bed's other occupants moaned as Sanada eased in. Once he was fully seated Sanada started rocking his hips, drawing even more sounds of pleasure from himself and Eiji.

"Ready?" Atobe wasn't really asking. He stilled Eiji's hips with bruising force, lining his own cock up along side Sanada's and pushed in. The fit was tighter than he expected. "Ah, god! Eiji!" It took more than one pause before he was fully seated. It was unbelievable. He could feel Eiji clenching and unclenching around them, Sanada pulsing against him. It was the perfect representation of their relationship, the two taller boys held together and bound by Eiji and his love.

"Move!" Eiji had been holding still, barely breathing for what felt like eons. "I love you, but if you don't start—ahhh!" His complaints were silenced by Atobe pulling back and slamming back in. Sanada thrust upwards, just as Atobe moved out again. Their counter movements grew in pace until they were barely holding on.

"Faster!" Eiji's wish was granted until he could take it no longer, coming between his and Sanada's chest without being touched. The double pressure on his prostate was overwhelming. "Keigo! Geni!" He convulsed, his orgasm prolonged by the feeling of his lovers filling him with their hot seed.

Atobe groaned out Eiji's name as he tensed and then fell forward, slumping against the two forms below him. Sanada grunted and rolled to the side, forcing Eiji and Atobe off his chest and their softening erections slipped from the redhead. "I love you, Eiji. And you too Genichirou." Atobe snuggled closer to them, throwing his arm over the other two.

"Yes." Sanada could already feel sleep over coming him.

"This is perfect, nya." Eiji's body thrummed with happiness and he couldn't imagine a place he'd rather be. It really was the perfect solution.

________________________

_They knew their perfect, happy world could never last. While it did it was bliss. The fact that it lasted through all of high school and college was better than anyone could have anticipated. It had to come to an end some time and it seemed life was going to make the choice for them._

_They spent four glorious years in college together, sharing a room, sharing love. It was only after they graduated that they had to say good bye. Sanada's family needed him to run the dojo. He was to be the next master. Atobe's father placed him as the head of their American firm. Eiji chose to go with him. It was the end of their happy ménage a trois._

________________________

End Note: It's finished. Longest thing ever. (Not really.) I cannot figure out why it's so long. There's not even that much sex! The whole point of this chapter was to make it so neither Eiji nor I had to choose between Atobe and Sanada. (Wimping out on my part). I really like random phone calls...

There'll be an epilogue, but it may take a while. Right now, I'm in love with Bleach. I'll do a cross over, maybe, but this is not the end of my PoT career. Soon I'll be reposting everything on (now with more sex!). There may be a one shot spin off on this, involving Kajimoto! Review if you want to see it!


End file.
